The notice board
by Happymood
Summary: Romano was an unlucky guy. One: because he couldn't say no to his brother. Two: because he found out that his "prince charming" was an annoying bastard... Spamano
1. Chapter 1

Romano Vargas considered himself a very unlucky man. For starters, he has always be in the shadow of his much more stupid, pathetic, crybaby brother, Feliciano.

Admittedly they quite looked the same even if he was two years older than Feliciano was. However, everyone had to admit – even he had to, and he didn't even know what self-confidence meant!- that Romano had a charm Feliciano lacked.

Still, Feliciano was destined to be number one in everybody's hearts no matter the constant, stupid smile on his lips, the _girlier_ looks, the paler face and the IQ of a carrot. Okay, maybe Romano was exaggerating. Feliciano was not _that_ stupid -he did get better votes than he did at school, but the fact he wanted to act cute most of the time didn't make him much cleverer than a carrot.

So considering that society preferred Feliciano-type of guy over Romano made understandable how unluckier the later was. Honestly, he didn't know what was wrong with him! Everybody seemed to just plain forget him if they asked his grandfather about his grandsons.

Seriously. Don't let him get started on his grandfather. Maybe Fate just liked to mess up with him since he was born, but Romano had somehow managed to look more like his grandfather than Feliciano did. His grandfather totally ignored this bond and decided that he just liked Feliciano more instead, completely forgetting that his tastes in everything, from music to the type weather he preferred, was much more similar to Romano's than to his younger grandson.

It was cruel.

But maybe that wasn't the unluckiest thing of it all. The fact that reached the point of being a tragic comedy was that Romano was superb at flirting with women.

Okay. Maybe stated like this didn't make any sense. Romano was perfectly aware than being considered a ladies man shouldn't be a problem at all. Moreover, as far as Romano was concerned women attracted him a lot.

It should be noted that Feliciano was good at flirting too, but Romano had scored a lot more than Feliciano would do in a lifetime. Yet again Fate had decided that she should be damn cruel and take away from Romano the only thing that made him best in something.

It all happened one day when he was returning home from (another fruitless) day of searching for a job while he was peacefully waiting at the platform for his train to come. He had his earphones on (a lent gift from his brother, unbeknown to the later) and was enjoying some Italian music to pass the time.

When the train finally arrived a few minutes later, Romano moved as per usual forwards to get in before the rest of the people and completely ignored the irritated blabbering of an old lady besides him on whom he had accidentally stepped on.

The moment Fate decided to have a good laugh was the following:

The doors opened, and two people stepped out.

One dashing, beautiful, amazing young lady with red lips and a body of a supermodel. Romano could swear he saw her in a magazine once.

And a man. A perfectly normal looking man. One no one would have noticed unless they bumped directly into him: slightly curled, chestnut hair, green eyes, a backpack hanging from his right shoulder and fairly stupid expression on his face.

Romano realized he was really unlucky when his eyes decided to betray him. When they should have fixed their gaze on the supermodel, they decided to stare at the perfectly normal looking man instead. His hazel eyes met the startling green of the other and stayed right there for what he felt like eons.

What was worse was that his body betrayed him too: his damned heart skipped a beat.

Romano wanted to die at the realization, and maybe Fate would have granted him that last wish because, just then, people started pushing him violently forwards before the train could leave, cursing in every language they could master, and almost walking all over him like scared gnus escaping a hungry lion. Romano then opted on trying to save himself from the angry mob than keep looking at the stranger and thus lost sight of him forever.

Nevertheless, his heart kept beating fast in his chest even when the train started moving and made a bee line to its next destination.

Romano pretended it was because he hadn't managed to get the supermodel's number. If there was something else he was good at that would be it: lying at himself.

That evening, therefore, he returned home angrier than usual. He opened the door to the apartment he shared with his brother (because the other had too much money to spend while he had none) and dropped exhausted on the couch in the living room. To make his mood even worse, his brother was at home.

"Romano, is that you?" Feliciano asked from where the kitchen was. Romano wanted to spat at him that no one else had the keys to that apartment but him, but remained silent. He stared at the black screen of their television set and kicked his shoes somewhere nearby it.

Feliciano, who probably thought something was wrong since Romano wasn't talking, decided to come and check on him. Romano looked at him, and Feliciano raised an eyebrow in question.

"They said no?" he asked. It took Romano a while to understand what Feliciano was implying as he had totally forgotten about his not-really-good job interview earlier that awful day. Romano sighed and shook his head, while Feliciano's expression suddenly turned sad.

"Did you start swearing again?" Feliciano asked then. Romano shot him a venomous look.

"They deserved it last time." He spat. "But no." He added then as an afterthought.

"Oh, good…" Feliciano sighed obviously relieved, "So why?"

Romano remained silent for a moment, weighting the pros and cons of telling, and then finally decided against it.

"I don't want to talk about it." Romano spat then. Feliciano opened his mouth to speak, but Romano beat him to it and immediately changed conversation. "I saw a really beautiful woman at the station today."

Feliciano seemed to perk up and immediately forgot about Romano's job interview.

"How was she? Did you get her number?"

Romano bit his lips before answering no.

"Oh. Is that why you are so down?" Feliciano asked smiling and sat down besides his brother. "Do you want to know something that will cheer you up?"

"Obviously you mean something that made _you_ happy, right?" Romano asked sarcastically, but Feliciano ignored him completely.

"Today at the ice cream parlor I work we had an amazing idea to attract customers!" Feliciano exclaimed happy-go-lucky as always. Romano groaned.

"I don't want to know."

"Listen first! I think it is fun idea, and, who knows? Maybe it will help you too!" Feliciano exclaimed instead grabbing Romano's arm before he could escape. "We decided to hang on the wall a notice board where people can write a little note when they are searching for somebody they consider special!"

Romano was more confused than ever.

"Like a missing notice?"

"No!" Feliciano exclaimed laughing, "For example, today you saw that beautiful woman, right? You can write a note saying that are searching for her and want to know her better, and maybe one day she will respond and get in contact! I think it would do wonders for attracting customers! Think about how many will come just to see if someone is searching for them!"

"Was that your idea or Francis?" Romano asked then furrowing his eyebrows but finally understanding what Feliciano was trying to say.

"Mine." Feliciano said, proud. Romano nodded absentmindedly, slightly glad that it wasn't Francis that came up with it. Knowing the bastard he would turn that innocent idea of the notice board in a totally lecherous one.

"Of course, Francis wanted to make a notice board for those people who are in search of a one night stand... or something along those lines, but I think that my idea was far more romantic." Feliciano added then. Romano slapped himself mentally. "So what do you think?" Feliciano asked.

"I think it's stupid." Romano replied without dwelling too much on it. Feliciano's face dropped.

"Why, Romano? Don't you believe in love at first sight?" Feliciano asked and whined together. Romano groaned not really in the mood for his brother's famous puppy looks and stood up.

"I am going to cook something." Romano declared then and made to go to the kitchen to save himself from his broher. Feliciano's mood perked up after that statement and once more he forgot his previous sadness.

"Oh, great! Should we make pasta?"

"What else is there to eat?" Romano asked amused, already putting the water on to boil.


	2. Chapter 2

Romano didn't think that his brother's idea of the notice board would become reality or that it would ever take off so quickly among his customers. Romano was shocked, to say the least, when one day he decided to eat free ice-cream at his brother's ice cream parlor and noticed the multitude of white, yellow, green and even pink notes on the wall near the entrance.

He stared at it for a long time, reading two or three notes just to make sure it was what Feliciano had suggested to do. And indeed, all Romano could find written on that notice board where things like:

_Seen you yesterday in the park! You walked a Chihuahua around! Call me XXXXX_

Or:

_Your ass is not of this world, babe! Saw you this morning in front of XX! Please, let's get in contact._

Romano wondered how stupid could someone be to put a note like that in an ice-cream parlor. The chances the other was going to see it was down to 1 against a million, and even if that happened, how could they be sure someone was asking especially for them? How could someone recognize himself from a stranger's description?

Romano shook his head. Honestly, even if he hadn't been there, he was sure there had been at least a dozen of girls walking down with a Chihuahua in the park the day before, and searching someone based only on their butt was plainly stupid. Feliciano's idea was probably going to be really popular just for a couple of weeks, but then it was going to blow up like a balloon colliding with a blackberry bush.

Nevertheless, he had never seen so many people in the ice-cream parlor before Feliciano had launched that crazy idea. Romano sat down on an empty table watching amazed as people pushed each other to put their note up on the notice board first.

As if on cue, Feliciano trotted to where he was sitting with an ice-cream in his hands. He offered it to Romano, who tried it without detaching his eyes from the chaos that was going on in front of him. Pistachio, his favorite.

"Am I dreaming?" Romano wondered out loud while Feliciano sat down next to him.

"Isn't it great?" Feliciano asked with a wide smile. Romano blinked at his brother who kept beaming at him. "The sales have triplicated since we put that notice board, and Francis is too busy to make lecherous jokes anymore! I am so happy!"

Romano furrowed his eyebrows. At least something good was coming out of it, he reasoned. Romano glanced over to where Francis was shooting angry looks at Feliciano, who was slacking off rather than help him out with the customers.

"You should go help him out." Romano said half-heartily as he secretly liked seeing Francis suffer. Feliciano turned his head at Francis' way, bored, before fixing his eyes at the notice board again.

"Yeah… I will." Feliciano said, still too tired to move.

Romano snickered. Francis was their cousin, and they had spent every summer together since he could remember. His father was French and Francis and his family lived in Paris. Their aunt, Francis' mother, had been all too willing to forget her origins and become a pure _parisienne _after her marriage. Nevertheless, they started visiting their family every free summer (and ruin Romano's vacations) since the day his and Feliciano's parents had died. It wasn't a secret that Romano didn't like Francis, and Francis returned the favor by liking Feliciano more.

As did everybody else, Romano reminded himself.

Francis thought the other was cuter, but still he didn't see any problem in touching Romano inappropriately whenever he had the chance. The fact they were cousins didn't matter, and Francis wasn't known for taking care of such details. Francis always said that he was trying to show his love to them, anyway.

Romano didn't know how he and Feliciano had decided to open an ice-cream parlor together. Romano suspected it happened when Francis saw that he wasn't going anywhere with his art exhibitions, and Feliciano decided he wasn't in the mood to continue studying after high school. Probably the fact they both loved cooking had helped them agreed they should try it out.

So they opened a little store that, in summer, would be a typical ice-cream parlor, and in autumn, a prestigious _patisserie_. The fact that they sold different products depending on the time of the year made it difficult to decide on a name, so they went for something neutral and, in Romano's opinion, totally stupid.

They called it "Corsica", like the island. Completely mental, but both of them weren't known for their brains.

"You should try too, Romano." Feliciano suddenly said pushing Romano out of his thoughts. Romano furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding what Feliciano wanted to say.

"What?"

"The notice board." Feliciano explained as if he was talking to a baby. "Remember the woman you saw? Maybe if you write a note-!"

"What woman?" Romano asked interrupting Feliciano again, then, noticing the strange look the other was giving him, oh-ed in understanding, "Oh, that!"

"Yeah!" Feliciano exclaimed, "Wouldn't you like to meet her again?"

Romano would love to meet him- he meant, _her _again. She had been absolutely gorgeous. He had been trying not to think about it, but since that day a week before, Romano couldn't stop picturing his green eyes- he meant, _her busty chest_, whenever he went to sleep. They were everywhere. He unconsciously searched for them whenever he went at the train station, and his heart would skip a beat if he saw someone with a backpack dangling from his shoulder- no! He meant, if he saw a blond haired woman crossing his way. Wait. Was she blond? He couldn't even remember.

"You look crossed." Feliciano said in that moment. Romano pouted.

"I'm angry." Romano stated. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" Feliciano asked, curious. Romano finished his ice-cream and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nothing." Romano stated, "I just don't think it's going to work."

Romano was angry as hell. He couldn't understand why he kept thinking about that stupid man when he should remember every detail on that woman's body instead. When he had realized that he had been staring at a man some days ago, wondering if he was the same green eyed man from the train, he had wanted to throw himself from a bridge and die. Romano didn't want to stare at any man! It was driving him crazy.

"How can you be sure if you don't try?" Feliciano asked in relation to their previous conversation. Romano ignored him. He was too deep in his own thoughts to listen to his brother anymore.

He wanted to forget that terrible accident, but his body decided to play the Brute to his Caesar and stab him repeatedly with that guy's images in his head. Romano wanted to dream of that woman, but at night that ugly man came to visit him instead.

"I hate him." Romano stated then.

"Who?" Feliciano asked, but just then Francis shouted at them from the other side of the parlor.

"Feliciano!" He cried, "I will go on strike if you don't come and help me out!"

Feliciano immediately stood up and smiled politely at the customers as he started taking orders again. Romano watched him go and sighed. He had almost let his real thoughts out. He didn't want to see how Feliciano would react if he knew Romano had been thinking about a man for almost a week.

Romano pouted again and stared at the notice board full with little notes. There was no way it could work, but maybe Feliciano would stop bothering him about it if he pinned a note of his own on that stupid notice board. Feliciano looked so proud of his idea, and wanted to prove Romano wrong and show him that it could actually work.

Well. Romano was going to be the one to prove Feliciano wrong and show him that there was no way a note like could work. He nodded to himself and made a bee line to where Feliciano was standing.

His brother looked at him and raised an eyebrow in question when Romano demanded to be given a piece of paper on which to write. Francis shared a look with Feliciano before bursting out laughing.

"Dear, Romano. You want to find someone through the notice board?" his cousin asked. Romano blushed and swore at him as he quickly scribbled something on the piece of paper Feliciano gave him in that moment. Both Francis and Feliciano tried to peek, but Romano didn't let them, immediately putting both his hands on it in a defensive manner.

"Stop it!" Romano exclaimed, "I am trying to prove you wrong, Feliciano, and show you that this is completely stupid!"

He then went where the notice board was and made to pin the note on it. Nevertheless, his hands stopped in mid-track and he felt his face become ten shades of red when he realized what he was going to do.

There was _no way_ he could do it.

What if…?

Oh, damn it. There was no way _he_ would ever see it.

He looked at his note, and felt his cheeks burn. The embarrassment of putting something like that was too much for him to handle.

"I want to die." He said then out loud, gaining the curious looks of some girls besides him. One of them read the note over his shoulder and started to giggle.

"Oh, that is so cute!" She exclaimed, grabbed the note from his hands and pinned it down before Romano could complain. Romano's eyes became wide as saucers and he stared at the girls beside him in disbelief. Her friend read the note too and smiled widely at him:

"I am sure he is going to respond!" She exclaimed, and winked at him. Romano kept staring at them as they giggled their way out of the ice-cream parlor.

Now it was too late.

He stared at the piece of paper on the board and wondered if Feliciano would notice him shredding it to pieces. He glanced behind him, and saw with disappointment Feliciano was staring at him and encouraged him with strange hand gestures.

Romano was screwed.

Oh, fuck it.

He groaned, put his hands in his pockets and walked out of the store.

* * *

_Saw you one week ago as you stepped out of the train. You have too beautiful eyes… for a man. The guy with the strange curl on one side. _


	3. Chapter 3

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo had always been in search of something. When he was younger, that something had been friends. When he managed to get that, it became love, and after five failed relationships, he decided that he just needed to get down and study hard to become someone.

When high school ended, he tried to attend college. He changed faculties at least trice, and when he saw there was no point in continuing like this, he decided he should just drop it and search for a job.

He started working as a waiter, but forgot orders too easily, and when the use of a notepad didn't help his situation, he was told to go wash the dishes instead. That had been fun for a while, but then he decided that it was stupid to waste his life just like that.

His pursuit for the perfect career then started. He tried to be a cook, a Spanish teacher (his mother tongue), a librarian, a photographer, a social worker, a farmer, a park warden and shop assistant. Nothing worked.

That was why that day he found himself walking aimlessly around in that new city, hoping for inspiration of some kind, and glad he had enough money to still be able to travel around. Strangely enough, that was what Antonio liked the most: travel. He was happy when he could speak with a lot of people from different countries and make friends with them.

He considered himself lucky, because in his constant research for a job, he had experienced a lot of different things some of his peers would not even dream about. His thirst for social relationships was constantly quenched, and the fact that he still hadn't found someone who didn't like him made him particularly proud of himself. He always considered himself rather likeable and extroverted, a guy that preferred to follow his heart rather than logic, and that always wanted to participate in people's events. When there was a crowd, he would be there.

Therefore, it wasn't strange when he decided to tag along once he saw a mob chattering happily among each other before a shop. It would take him a while to realize that he was standing before an ice-cream parlor. Considering it was a pretty hot day, he didn't let the opportunity of an ice cream go. So, thinking that it should be delicious if there were so many people gathered there, he stood patiently in line.

When his turn came, he was in for a shock.

Because just in front of him stood a man he never expected to see again. He totally forgot he was supposed to order and smiled widely at the other. The other man blinked at him, but when recognition hit him, he immediately let go of his scoop and shouted:

"Antonio!"

Antonio smiled apologetically at the man standing in line behind him as Francis told something to the guy working with him and motioned Antonio to follow him to the back room.

Francis hadn't changed at all since he met him for the first time at the art college they had attended together for a short period of time. The other man hugged him close and kissed him once on each cheek.

"I can't believe it!" Francis said, moving his hands up and down Antonio's arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw the crowd and decided to see what was going on." Antonio said truthfully. "You work here?"

Francis smiled and ran a hand through his blond hair.

"Apparently."

"Didn't you want to be an artist?" Antonio asked, remembering their days at college. "What happened?"

"It was a dream that never came true." Francis said with a sad smile, but then perked up immediately after. "But now I found my real vocation. Seriously, _mon ami_, I would have never thought this job would be so perfect for me!"

"Making ice-cream?" Antonio asked.

"No, we do much more than that. In winter this is a _patisserie_." Francis explained. Antonio nodded, even if he didn't understand a lot, but before he could say something, Francis continued: "And what about you? Did you find what you were searching for?"

"Nope. Still looking for it." Antonio said smiling widely. Francis nodded and motioned him to sit down. He went back to where his clients were and returned a moment later with a bowl of ice-cream.

"I know you like Neapolitan ice-cream, so even if it's not made up in a block, I hope you'll like it." Francis said putting the bowl of strawberry, vanilla and chocolate ice-cream in front of Antonio. "It's on the house, of course."

"Thanks." Antonio said. "If you are so willing to offer, it must mean business is going extremely well."

Francis smiled deviously.

"It is, and that's thanks to my idea of putting a notice board on the wall." France explained. Antonio raised an eyebrow, so France continued: "You see, Feliciano and I decided we should find a way to attract customers, so I thought it would be a nice idea to make a notice board where people could put notes on when they are searching for someone special."

"Like a one-night stand?" Antonio asked. Francis smiled but shook his head.

"I wanted that too at first, but Feliciano said that it would ruin our reputation."

"Feliciano is the guy working with you, right?" Antonio asked, remembering the chestnut haired guy with the strange curl that had been standing next to Francis when his turn to order came. "He is really cute." He added after a moment of thought.

"He is, isn't he?" Francis said, "He is my cousin."

"Oh." Antonio raised his eyebrows, "And here I wondered…"

"I tried, but his brother swore to cut all my appendages off if I tried." Francis said before Antonio could finish his sentence. They both knew what he wanted to say, anyway.

"Anyhow." France continued with a sigh, "The notice board idea is really simple. Do you know when you seem someone really astounding in the street and wonder if you would ever meet again?"

Antonio nodded.

"Well, you can now write something to that person and hope they will see it and contact you."

Antonio nodded again, more concentrated on his ice-cream than on the idea of the notice board, and pretended to have understood correctly. Silence fell on them, and suddenly Francis sighed again:

"You didn't understand, did you?"

Antonio smiled.

"Not really."

Francis laughed and took his friend's hand.

"Well, let me show you then." Francis said and prodded him outside. Antonio finished his ice-cream and followed him back to the main room. Feliciano looked at them, and Antonio waved before turning his attention to the notice board.

"Read some of them and you'll understand what I mean." Francis said glancing over to where Feliciano was, "Now, excuse me, but I need to go back to work."

"No problem." Antonio said starting to read the notes above the other customer's heads.

"How long are you going to stay here?" France asked, "Maybe we could go out for a drink before you leave."

"I haven't decided yet." Antonio said, "I am still searching for a job."

"Maybe you can start working here." Francis said with a laugh, "We have too many customers for just two people. Think about it! Anyway, your phone number is the same, right? I'll call you this evening."

Antonio looked at Francis as he walked back to his place besides Feliciano. The two of them talked for a while before Feliciano turned his face to him and smiled widely. Antonio smiled back and waved.

"He is really cute…" Antonio thought out loud and then started reading the notes again, wondering if he should seriously consider Francis' proposal. Working in an ice-cream parlor wasn't in the list of things he had done yet…

"Oh, look at that." Antonio whispered as his eyes fixed on one of the notes.

_Saw you one week ago as you stepped out of the train. You have too beautiful eyes… for a man. __The guy with the strange curl on one side._

Antonio read the last line again and looked back at Feliciano taking someone's orders. The guy had a strange curl on one side of his head, and Antonio immediately understood he had been the one to write the note. He thought it was rather cute than the same owner of the parlor wanted to find somebody with the notice board, and he hoped Feliciano will find the one he was searching for.

Even if he hadn't spoken to Francis' cousin, Antonio liked him immediately and considered the idea of working there even more seriously. The other was obviously gay, and taking the note into consideration, he didn't have problems denying it. Antonio could even have a chance with him.

As if on cue, Feliciano looked at him again and Antonio waved at him once more before he stepped out of the ice-cream parlor. Antonio was too preoccupied wondering how many degrees there were to notice the other guy walking towards him and freeze at the mere sight of him.

Antonio didn't know he had made the other guy's heart beat frantically against his chest in fear the notice board did work after all.


	4. Chapter 4

When Romano saw the man from the train walking away from the ice cream parlor his brother and cousin worked in, his heart literally stopped. It took him a while to regain composure and another ten minutes to start thinking clearly.

Coincidences, he told himself. The weather was really hot those days and this guy, probably a tourist, had decided to stop and buy an ice-cream to cool himself. It looked plausible enough, much more credible than the far-fetched possibility this guy had seen the notice board, read Romano's note among that messy stack of papers and understood that he was the guy in question.

No. Those were things that happened only in very romantic, and mushy to the point of being ridiculously annoying movies, and Romano was not the kind of man who believed in destiny. Nevertheless, he did check his note to see if someone had replied to it, and when he found nothing, he asked Feliciano if something strange happened. Just in case.

Feliciano, though, had looked confusedly at him for a couple of seconds before smiling widely at him and saying:

"A couple passed by this morning, now that you mention it!" Feliciano exclaimed happy as if he had won the lottery. "The woman told me she had written a note on the notice board and that two days later someone had called her at home. It wasn't the man she was searching for, but they hit it off immediately anyway and now they are a couple! Isn't it great?"

"That wasn't the point of the notice board, wasn't it?" Romano asked then, furrowing his eyebrows at what Feliciano said. Feliciano shrugged, but before he could say something, Francis cut in instead.

"Maybe, but love won in the end anyway, non?" Francis asked with a smile accompanied by a wink. "It's romantic all the same!"

"Still, the point was…" Romano started but then shook his head. "Oh, fuck it; there is no point to this story anyway."

So Romano ignored Francis' questions as to why he was so interested in how good the notice board worked or not, and decided to pretend he had not seen the man from the train and hope that he would see him again.

Meanwhile, the same man from the train was wondering if he should just give it a go and work with his friend Francis in an ice-cream parlor. The idea didn't really excite him or made him run to the nearest church to thank God for such a great opportunity, but the thought that he could see Francis' cousin again made him take the offer seriously in consideration.

The note, which Antonio was now one hundred percent sure it was the boy's doing, showed that the other was waiting for the biggest love of his life, and that he was really desperate in finding a companion. Antonio didn't really want to take advantage of the other's weaknesses, but the idea enticed him, as much as the other's cheerful smile and naïve wave did.

Antonio didn't believe in love at first sight, but he was sure that Francis' cousin was the one. His romantic character took over and he found himself day dreaming about a future where Feliciano (that was the guy's name, right?) fell in love with him despite having written a note for somebody else, and they ran together into the sunset hand in hand.

If that happened Antonio would finally find a reason to stop searching. Maybe that was it, he told himself, that was his destiny. Maybe that was the time to stop being some kind of a wanderer and finally built his life with somebody.

His mother would have loved to see him with a girl, and actually Antonio wouldn't have minded to marry and have children of his own at one point in life, if it wasn't for the fact that he realized that women didn't attract him in that specific way eons before. This was a pity, really, because Antonio honestly wanted to be a dad, but at the same time he didn't want to be with someone he didn't love.

Feliciano could be the one, and Antonio wanted to risk everything to see if it was going to work out or not. So, after talking about it with Francis before five beers that same evening and a week of conjuring all the possible outcomes, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo made up his mind and returned back to that little ice-cream parlor named after the island of Corsica.

That day there weren't so many customers waiting in line or sitting at those cute little tables scattered around the place, so Antonio had all the time of the world to talk with Francis and Feliciano. He kissed Francis once on each cheek and then leaned down to do the same to a very eager to be friendly Feliciano.

"I haven't introduced you properly to each other, did I?" Francis asked then after taking a lonely customer's order. "I am so sorry!" He exclaimed and put an arm around Feliciano's shoulders. "Antonio, this is my cousin, Feliciano!"

Feliciano smiled widely at him, and Antonio's heart skipped a beat, which meant his instincts were right and Feliciano must be the one. Francis, unaware of Antonio's thoughts, patted his friend on the back and smiled at his cousin.

"Feliciano, this is Antonio. My best friend."

Antonio felt moved by this and patted the other on the shoulder to show his gratitude. Francis squeezed his butt in return.

"Oh, I never saw you before!" Feliciano said, his voice loud, cute and cheerful. "Why is that?"

"I travelled a lot around." Antonio explained. "I never felt like I belonged anywhere, so I decided to see the world for a while."

Feliciano's widened his eyes cutely at him, but before Antonio could add anything else, Francis said:

"But this is about to change, no?" Francis grinned and winked at him, before turning his attention to Feliciano again: "Antonio is searching for a job, and I asked him if he wanted to work for a while with us."

Feliciano opened his mouth to say something; his eyes darting from Francis to Antonio back to Francis again. Antonio could see the other was weighting the pros and cons in his head, so he decided to cut in.

"It's not going to be for long!" Antonio exclaimed and laughed cordially. "It's just until I find a stable place to live and a fixed job. If you hire me and bear with me for a while, I will be forever grateful."

Feliciano tilted his head to the side.

"I don't know." He said, "Have you ever worked in an ice-cream parlor before?"

"Antonio can do everything! Don't worry about it!" Francis suddenly exclaimed and put an arm around Antonio's waist. "Did you know he had been a torero for a couple of days too?" Francis added then, lowering his voice as if he was telling a really dangerous secret. Feliciano gasped and looked at Antonio with wide with fear eyes.

"Really?" he asked then. Francis sighed.

"I saw him with my own two eyes!" he exclaimed, "I was so frightened for his life, but he dodged the bull so gracefully the bull himself was amazed by Antonio's skill and gave up."

Antonio furrowed his eyebrows at that, wondering if Francis was talking about the time they got so drunk in Barcelona, they had ended being chased by an angry bull all over the city. He frankly didn't remember how they got out alive of that one, but he seriously had a feeling it was because the bull became dizzy in the end by chasing them around a roundabout all night long.

"Wow! You really did that?" Feliciano asked, and Antonio smiled widely at him. "You are really brave!"

Feliciano then smiled up at him, and Antonio felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. The guy was really adorable and beautiful in his own way. He suddenly felt the urge to take him in his arms and squeeze him, but he did nothing of the sort. On the contrary, he waited for Feliciano's decision and when Feliciano decided to talk, Antonio wasn't disappointed.

"I guess we do need a hand here." Feliciano said, "I know you said it was for a while but maybe you'll end up liking it and stay here."

Antonio smiled widely and finally gave in to his emotions. He hugged Feliciano close and felt the other's frame against his chest.

"Thank you!"

It was at this point in time that Romano decided to pay his brother's ice cream parlor a visit. The place was almost empty and Romano didn't see a reason to waste the opportunity of a good gelato go, not when there was no need to wait stupidly in line. He was actually whistling when he came across the most bloodcurdling scene he had ever seen in his life.

He literally gasped when he saw a man hugging (or straggling to death, he wasn't sure) his brother before his eyes. Fearing the worst, he stepped up and abruptly divided the two by pushing the other violently away from Feliciano.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Romano exclaimed, and his voice died in his throat when he recognized the man from the train staring confusedly down at him. "Ah-!" Romano tried to let out something, a sound whatsoever, but his shock was too much to think clearly.

The man he had been fantas-, he meant, that had been _terrorizing_ his dreams was actually standing before him. Romano recognized the other's eyes, the curly hair and even the curve of the other's shoulders. He was really _there_.

"Romano, is not what it looks like!" Feliciano exclaimed, immediately taking the green eyed man's arm in his and smiling widely at his brother. "He is Antonio, Francis' friend, and he is going to work for us for a while!"

Romano was too traumatized to actually understand Feliciano's words, but when the guy stretched his hand to politely shake him, Romano tried to regain his self-control back.

"I'm Antonio!" Antonio exclaimed, his eyes twinkling and his smile almost blinding. "And you are?"

Romano just blinked. His self-control had apparently run away with his courage. He didn't shake hands with the other man; neither did he deign him of an answer. It was his brother that did everything for him, pouting as if Romano had been the King of Jerks.

"Forgive him, Antonio!" Feliciano exclaimed, "He is not really good at socializing! He is Romano, my brother."

Antonio had to say that Romano wasn't as adorable as Feliciano was, despite the similarities between them. At first sight, Romano seemed an unpleasant man, and Antonio mentally added the adjective un-cute when he saw the other's narrowed lips, mean look and furrowed eyebrows on the other's face. He didn't look so happy to see him. In fact, he looked quite angry as if he had caught Antonio robbing his house and running away with his car.

"Oh, don't mind him, Antonio." Francis said then. "Romano is always as nice as that."

"It's okay." Antonio said, "I guess you thought I was hurting your brother, huh?" he asked then, turning his attention to Romano, who just kept staring at him. "Don't worry! I meant no harm."

"You better." Romano suddenly spat, but then blushed and looked away. Antonio was shocked by the sudden change in attitude, and even if a normal, sane person would have immediately categorized Romano as an antisocial prick, Antonio didn't.

Well, he wasn't known for his sanity, anyway.

Antonio actually became quite fascinated by the way Romano's cheeks tinted red and smiled warmly again at him.

"Anyway, yeah…" Romano said then, after receiving a blow in the ribs by Feliciano. "I'm Feliciano's brother, Romano."

"Pleased to meet you." Antonio said. Romano looked down.

"So, you are going to work here now?" He asked, after being elbowed by Feliciano again. He shot daggers at his brother, but the younger man just smiled at him.

"Yeah…" Antonio said, actually not knowing what to say. Romano scoffed.

"Well, good luck with that."

"I am sure I am going to have a good time." Antonio said instead and looked at Feliciano straight in the eyes: a look that didn't go unnoticed by Romano.

"By the way…!" Antonio suddenly said, suddenly remembering something. "I read your note the other day, the last time I was here…" he added looking at Feliciano. "… it was really cute, you know? I find it really romantic."

"M-my note?" Feliciano repeated shocked. He blushed madly, enhancing his cuteness tenfold in Antonio's eyes. Antonio nodded and smiled.

"I am sure you are going to find him sooner or later!" Antonio added then. Feliciano just stared at him and then suddenly looked away, smiling softly at no one in particular.

Meanwhile, Romano was taken aback by what Antonio, the man from the train, had said. His breath was suddenly cut short and he felt like he had fallen in an icy lake. Antonio had actually read his note, Romano was sure, but he had mistaken Romano for Feliciano.

Romano started speculating.

Antonio had read the note, had realized that the man in question was him, and when he saw Feliciano, he recognized him as the man he had seen when he stepped out of the train because he too had a strange curl on one side of his head.

Romano didn't think that the fact would hurt so much. He blocked out the conversation the three of them were then having, and put his shaking hands in his pockets.

Romano should be happy. At least now he had a good reason not to go to hell because he wanted to start a relationship with a man. Nevertheless, the thought that Feliciano had snatched his pathetic dreams away didn't make him feel any better.

He looked up at Antonio, who noticed his look with the corner of his eyes and smiled at him. Romano knew in that instant that the other didn't recognize him. It had been all in his head.

He gulped and drew a long sigh.

"Feliciano." He suddenly said. The conversation abruptly stopped when Feliciano looked at his brother in question. "I am going home."

"Oh, okay…" Feliciano said, actually confused, "Don't you want an ice-cream first?"

"No." Romano said and shook his head.

"Are you ill?" Francis suddenly asked, trying to reach Romano's forehead, but Romano slapped his hand away. Francis was unfazed by the other's gesture and tilted his head: "It's the first time you turn down an ice-cream!"

Romano shrugged.

"Oh, well." Antonio said, "See you around then, right?"

"Yeah…" Romano said pouting a little, "See you."

And with that, he turned on his heels and left.


	5. Chapter 5

The day after, Romano realized (even if he would never admit it) that he had, albeit slightly, overreacted. Why should he feel like that, anyway?

Let's face it.

This Antonio could be a maniac, a serial killer, _anything_, and Romano shouldn't feel heartbroken because the other didn't immediately notice him or remembered him. On the contrary, now he had a good reason to check the other guy out, see what kind of person he was, make sure what his real intentions were, and save Feliciano's ass just in case the other wasn't playing with a full deck.

Most importantly, he had been right and he should be really happy about it. The notice board idea was completely stupid as he had predicted, and now he had a good example of its inefficiency to rub in his brother's face. If he had the guts to tell his brother he had written a note to a _guy_, he would undoubtedly do it. Never mind that the guy was going to work in that stupid ice-cream parlor as well, but Romano shouldn't think about it at all.

Feliciano would flip out if he knew Romano actually felt (for a tiny, insignificant moment) _attracted _to a guy. Romano wasn't gay, thank you very much, and Feliciano too seemed pretty interested in women. So, when Romano saw the look in Antonio's eyes, that interest in Feliciano that went beyond the mere I-want-to-be-friends, Romano knew that the guy was up for a big heartbreak.

He actually felt bad for him.

Yes. That was it.

Romano hadn't felt heartbroken when Antonio didn't remember him, because, rationally speaking, this kind of things never happened. He _just_ had felt guilty for him.

Eh. He was good at this kind of stuff. If there was a job in the world where he had to twist his own words and feelings around all day long, he would probably excel in it. He should check on the internet.

But. Back to the point. Romano wanted to be a witness to this display of heartbreaks and idiotic actions, and he needed a good front row seat to enjoy it all. So, when that same evening Feliciano called him home to reprimand him for his "social ineptness", Romano was prepared.

"What was wrong with you?" Feliciano had whined at some point in their conversation, and Romano was glad the other couldn't see that Romano was just sitting on his armchair, picking his ears without a care in the world. Feliciano would undoubtedly cry at the other's lack of interest. "The guy was just trying to be nice and-!"

"I was actually surprised!" Romano exclaimed, "You gave the job to this man you met for only two seconds when you know very well I am workless! If you fucking needed so much help, why didn't you ask your brother first?"

"Romano!" Feliciano exclaimed, "I didn't know you felt this way!"

"You trust strangers more than you do me! That's why!" Romano kept complaining, "You just don't-!"

"Don't even try!" Feliciano whined, and Romano knew the other was on the verge of tears. He wondered if he had exaggerated. "You know I love you and-!"

"Still, I keep wandering the streets!"

"If you just started taking things seriously then-!" Feliciano started but was cut off again.

"Would you hire me as well?" Romano asked then, his heart beating frantically in his chest. Feliciano didn't speak for a while, but then Romano heard a sniff and Feliciano finally said:

"You should have told me sooner! Now that Antonio is going to work for us, I don't know if we can pay both of you equally!"

"I don't care." Romano spat, even if it was only half the truth, "I will do…" he gulped. He really needed to swallow his pride for this one, and he wondered for a moment if it was worth the price. "I will do everything. Damn it! Clean, wash the dishes…" Romano continued even if the words felt like poison in his mouth. "…commissions, whatever!"

"Now that you mention it, Francis was thinking of starting delivering cakes too…" Feliciano trailed then. Romano groaned.

"Oh, my God! Could you make up your minds already! What do you want that fucking place to be? Next thing, you will start selling fucking magazines as well!"

"Well…"

"Forget it." Romano spat and massaged his temples, "I will deliver the fucking cakes… if you start that too."

"Okay then." Feliciano said then. Romano's widened his eyes.

"Okay?"

"I have…" Feliciano said but there was a tone of hesitation in his voice, "I have faith in you."

"Great!" Romano exclaimed and grinned, ignoring the sigh from the other side of the line. "You open at nine, right? I will try to be there at least at ten."

Romano arrived almost at noon for his very first day of work, and as soon as he stepped into the ice-cream parlor he was already eager to go home. Feliciano smiled at him and motioned him to go over to the back room, where Romano found Antonio putting some bowls away on a shelf.

Antonio immediately smiled at him, an all-teeth smile that left Romano's breathless.

"Hi!" Antonio exclaimed, "You work here too? I hadn't understood that yesterday when we first met."

"I start today." Romano stated, staring at the other's face as if daring him to say anything. Antonio didn't seem to mind, though, and grinned.

"This place is really great!" Antonio said, "Making gelato is really fun too, have you already tried… eh… what's your name again?" He asked then apologetically.

"Romano." Romano said a little pissed off. The guy probably wasn't nuts, but he was stupid as hell. Antonio nodded, and Romano wondered if that silly smile of his was tattooed on his face or just came naturally. Romano was seriously regretting ever conjuring that plan, but when the other repeated his name:

"Romano."

Romano had to hang on something to not fall from the strange feeling in his stomach as if someone had punched him. Strangely enough Romano didn't hate the feeling… so much.

"I like your name!" Antonio exclaimed then, abruptly pushing Romano out of his thoughts. Romano blinked at him and gulped, not really knowing what to say. It was Francis that saved him by strutting inside the back room while shooting daggers at Romano.

"Romano!" Francis half exclaimed, half whined, "I know you are my cousin and all, and I love you." He continued making his point by putting his hands on his waist, "But I didn't agree for you to work here. Nevertheless, I trust Feliciano and you should be really grateful that he is as kind as to hire you and-!"

"Hey." Antonio suddenly piped in, "Aren't you a little bit brutal?"

Romano's head turned so quickly over where Antonio was standing that he thought he heard something crack. Francis, on the other, just rolled his eyes up to the sky and said:

"You heard me complaining all day long, Antonio. You know very well that he was just waiting for it."

"Still…" Antonio said and smiled at Romano, "He was just a little late for his first day. It's not a big deal. I am sure he will arrive in time from here on, right?" He asked then smiling widely at Romano.

At those words, Romano blushed and the feeling in his stomach worsened. Not taking it anymore, he decided to take matters in his hands in the only way he knew how.

"Thanks, Antonio bastard. But I don't need you to take my side." Romano spat and crossed his arms over his chest. Then he looked defiantly at Francis, who sighed overdramatically.

"See, Antonio? This is how much of a jerk he is. Stop trying to be nice with him." Francis said. "Anyway, I need you to take orders. We have a lot of customers and someone needs to be permanently at the cash desk. And no-!" he exclaimed looking at Romano, who had opened his mouth: "I won't let you near the register! I know you like to steal sometimes."

"Really?" Antonio asked laughing a little. Romano blushed again.

"Bastard. Don't laugh!"

"You are no better, Antonio." Francis said then, "You are terrible in math."

This time it was Romano's turn to let out a sarcastic chuckle, to which Antonio just shrugged amused.

"Oh. Well." Antonio said, giggling too. "Okay, I'll go take orders."

"What about me?" Romano asked while Antonio left the back room. Francis just raised an eyebrow.

"You will clean this room, wash the bowls and put them on the shelves, of course." He said. Romano pouted at him, but when Francis left the room and Antonio gave him the thumbs up, he immediately started doing as told.

Meanwhile, Antonio delivered orders with a smile on his face. He would have never thought that working in an ice-cream parlor would be so much fun. Even if he had already been a waiter in his life, he felt that taking orders there was a completely different matter. He liked the way he got in contact with his customers, listening to all the different ways they liked to eat their ice-cream and the different combination of flavors one could think of. There were so many of them Antonio couldn't keep up.

Another thing that he loved was to be able to taste the ice-cream the moment it came out from the machine. It made him feel special to try all the different new flavors Feliciano came up with first.

Feliciano always standing beside him made him feel special as well. What was even better was the feeling of complete trust the other put in him despite knowing him for so little time. Probably Feliciano was too occupied in his job and smiling at customers to deal with Antonio too, but the Spaniard felt overwhelmed at the other's kindness all the same.

From time to time Feliciano would look at him and smile, and in time Antonio would learn to read the real thoughts behind it. There were a lot: the "I am tired" smile, "I am happy" smile, "I disagree", "I am angry" or "I am sad". Antonio was amazed at how many emotions the younger man could form on his face.

Feliciano was seriously fascinating. He looked happy even if he felt sad inside. It took Antonio only two or three weeks to realize that Feliciano was more than a bubbly boy who loved to chat. Maybe it was because Antonio was the same, and he was really happy to see that there was someone like him in that huge world.

Antonio liked to talk to him a lot.

"Hey, Antonio!" Feliciano had exclaimed that morning. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine!" Antonio said, "You?"

"Me too, thanks for asking!" Feliciano said. "You know you are so different from Francis! I never thought my cousin could make friends with someone like you."

Antonio laughed.

"I don't see why not."

Feliciano shrugged.

"Well, you know Francis…" he trailed off, but then smiled again. "So how do think of this town so far?"

"I thought it was nice when I first came." Antonio said, "Then I met you and I think it's great."

Feliciano laughed, but didn't comment on it. Antonio followed him inside the shop, where Francis was already preparing the ice-creams for that day. Romano was there as well, cleaning the tables with a wet rag. He raised his eyes to look at them, then, without a word, he continued what he was doing.

Here was someone Antonio couldn't read at all. Romano was always frowning, no matter if he was sad, angry, happy, or annoyed. Antonio couldn't understand what went on in the other's mind, or if he even liked the job.

Romano looked completely out of his waters. He did things mechanically, with no real emotion in it, and Antonio recognized himself from the time he washed dishes in a restaurant because he sucked at being a waiter. The only thing he could understand was how unhappy Romano was.

Still, no matter how much Antonio tried to talk to him, wanting him to open up, Romano was more reserved than an angry hedgehog. He was sarcastic, sometimes a real jerk, he complained a lot and ended up messing everything up than helping actually out.

Nevertheless, Antonio tried. He wanted to see if Romano was hiding his real personality behind a mask of stone, or if he was really that way. It was only out of curiosity, just to see how different or similar two brothers can be.

So, even if Antonio would have preferred to pass the time chattering with Feliciano while taking orders, laughing with him and teasing each other like long, lost friends, Antonio kept returning back to Romano and try talking to him.

Despite what he would have first thought, the opportunities to do so were actually a lot. Antonio probably had to thank the fact that Romano started to come early at work from his second day onwards, sometimes even before Francis or Feliciano came to open the ice-cream parlor.

Antonio was sometimes there too because, even if he didn't like to wake up early, he couldn't stay at home and do nothing when he did. Nevertheless, Romano never opened up and Antonio day by day started to give up even trying.

"Hi, Romano." He said, raising his hand in mock salute. Romano looked once more up from the table he was cleaning and his eyes met Antonio's ones.

Antonio thought that the similarities between the two brothers were amazing, but that it was only Romano who could pierce souls with just one look.

He remained staring for a moment longer than necessary, and his heart imperceptibly skipped a beat when Romano suddenly blushed and looked back down.

"Would you help me out preparing the new gelato, Antonio?" Feliciano asked with a smile, and Antonio's attention immediately returned back to the younger of the two brothers.

"Of course!" Antonio exclaimed and grinned when Feliciano took his hand and gently pulled to where the back room was. Francis looked at them and at their interwined fingers and laughed:

"I will always wonder how you guys do it." Francis said. Antonio raised an eyebrow, but it was Feliciano who asked:

"Do what?"

"You two are perfect for each other." Francis said, wiggling his eyebrows, "You both make friends so easily! It's just the second week he works here, and look at you, Feliciano!" Francis exclaimed, laughing, "You already hug each other and do all things friends do!"

Feliciano and Antonio laughed at the same time, and shared a look, but before any of them could say something, Francis added:

"But don't get used to it, Feliciano. I am seriously taking into consideration delivering cakes, and I need someone who, well, delivers them."

"Me?" Antonio asked then, immediately catching up "But I'm new in town!"

"I know." Francis said, "But you are so open with everyone! Customers will love us more if the one who brings them the cake smiles as warmly as you do." Francis then pointed at Romano, "He will help you out."

Romano's whole figure stiffened and he stared at Francis' with wide open eyes.

"Me? Why?"

"Because you know the city like the palm of your hand." Francis said matter of fact-ly, "And… you have a car."

"I-I am sure Antonio here has a car as well!" Romano exclaimed, "I don't see why I should waste petrol for your stupid cakes."

"I'll double your wage." Francis said.

"Deal."

Antonio didn't think about the matter more than he should, and immediately forgot Francis' proposal as soon as he was left alone making gelato with Feliciano. Little did he know that delivering cakes would lead him to the most important discovery of his life, the one that made him believe that, maybe, it would be worth trying to speak to Romano a little more.


	6. Chapter 6

"I wish I knew what kind of thoughts go through that idiot's mind!" Romano exclaimed, his hands clutching the steering wheel. He glanced behind him with the corner of his eye and cringed at the sound of a car door being shut too hard. "Be careful, will you?!" he shouted then at Feliciano, who smiled apologetically at him from outside the door.

"Sorry!" Feliciano exclaimed while returning back to the ice-cream parlor. Romano sighed and started massaging his temples.

"On second thought…" Romano continued, "…I don't fucking want to know what's up in Francis' mind!"

Romano looked at his right where Antonio was sitting reading some papers again and again. The look of pure concentration on the other's face was making Romano's mad and he was sure the other wasn't listening to a word he was saying. He couldn't stand being ignored, so he narrowed his eyes at the other and spat:

"It's just a fucking list of names. Can't you read?"

At that Antonio finally raised his head from that stack of papers. His eyes lingered on Romano's face for a couple of moments before turning to check the back seat.

"They are a lot of cakes." He said amused, and Romano rolled his eyes up at the ceiling.

"No kidding."

Antonio looked at him once more.

"So what is this place exactly? I can't understand."

Romano snorted.

"I don't have the freakiest idea!" Romano exclaimed, "An ice-cream parlor, a patisserie, a cake shop… what the hell, I don't know. The funny thing is they manage to have a license for everything."

"Romano!" Feliciano suddenly exclaimed just then, and Romano saw him coming towards them with another box in his hands from the rear-view window.

"Oh, shit!" Romano exclaimed and, without wasting another minute, he immediately started the engine. He pressed the gas and with a dangerous move pull into the flow of traffic. He was sure people honked at him, but Romano couldn't care less.

"I think your brother forgot to give you the last cake." Antonio said looking behind him.

"Oh, really?" Romano said rolling his eyes again. Antonio looked at him and then suddenly laughed.

"You are right." He said, "I don't want to know what's on Francis' mind either."

Romano furrowed his eyebrows and wondered if the other was an idiot. Seriously, he always fell for the mad ones. No, scratch that. Romano was so out of that stupid phase.

"You know…" Antonio said, finally fasting his seat belt, "I've been friends with Francis for a while, but I am always amazed at the ideas he can come up with."

"What's the first name on the list?" Romano asked looking at the papers in Antonio's hands, but since he couldn't read while driving, he decided to change subject: "How do you know the idiot anyway?"

"Oh, I tried to follow some art courses at his college, but I don't think I have a good relationship with paint." Antonio said and then pointed at the first name of the list. "Betty Bell." He said and read her address out loud.

Romano nodded and turned right.

"Did you study art?" Romano asked without looking at Antonio. He then snorted: "You don't really look like the artistic type."

Antonio chuckled.

"Actually, I tried to study a lot of things, but I failed in everything."

"Of course." Romano said and snorted.

"So, Romano." Antonio asked then, totally ignoring Romano's tone of voice, and smiled brightly at him. "Have you always wanted to work with your brother?"

"Heck no." Romano said, "He is annoying."

"Why? He is really cute and funny." Antonio said smiling. "I actually think he is quite adorable."

"Everyone does." Romano whispered and then pulled up a driveway. "Here we are. Be fast, I don't want to waste all fucking day."

"Yes, sir!" Antonio exclaimed with a smile and got out of the car. Romano watched him open the truck and taking a box out. Antonio then smiled at him and made a bee line to one of the doors lining up the alley. Romano sighed and looked away, patiently waiting for him to return.

He suddenly felt very sad, but when Antonio sat down beside him in the passenger's seat again ten minutes later, he tried to cover it all up with anger.

"Why did it take you so fucking long?"

"I-!" Antonio started, but Romano cut him with a wave of his hand.

"I don't care. Who's next?"

Antonio checked the list and told him the second address. Romano didn't waste time and immediately started the engine again.

"So it was your brother that came up with the idea of the ice-cream-parlor-slash-patisserie?" Antonio asked after a long moment of awkward silence.

"No, you need two stupid minds to come up with something idiotic as that." Romano spat. "That's why they sell ice-cream in the summer and sweets in winter because they couldn't agree on what to do."

"I think it's a good idea." Antonio said. "You double the profits."

"I never see those profits." Romano said, "Feliciano never wants to lend me money."

"Are you living together?" Antonio asked then.

"Yes." Romano spat growing annoyed at Antonio's persistent questions.

"What it's like?" Antonio asked, "I am sure it's wonderful! He told me he can cook too."

"You are already big buddies, huh?" Romano spat then, stopping the car once more. "Go and live with him then, damn it, because I sure don't want to." He looked then at Antonio, who was staring at him. "What are you waiting for? We are here."

"Oh." Antonio said and got out of the car again. He clumsily took the second box out of the trunk and disappeared behind a corner. Romano sighed, leaned down on the steering wheel and remained watching the cars passing by for a long time. The other drivers shouted at him for the way he parked and, at first, he entertained himself by raising the middle finger at them. He soon grew tired of it, though, and switched the radio on instead.

He waited for more than ten minutes, checking from time to time whether Antonio was coming back or not. When the clock struck ten, he angrily switched the radio off and got out of the car. It was in that moment that Antonio made his appearance with the box still in his arms. He looked upset, but Romano didn't care for the other's state of emotion and just stared at the cake instead.

"They weren't fucking home?" Romano asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Romano!" Antonio suddenly whined, "It was awful! This woman didn't want to take the cake because she said that she had especially ordered for a birthday cake without any decoration, but Francis wrote 'Happy birthday' with a heart on the i and she doesn't want any hearts and then she said she wasn't going to take it, but I told her that it was the cake she wanted! Chocolate and vanilla, but no, she doesn't want the hearts all over the cake and that we should just take it back and-!"

"Hold on!" Romano exclaimed there, "I didn't understand a thing you were saying! Damn it!"

"She said to take it back." Antonio said then, "I didn't know what to do."

"Take it back? The hell I'm going to take it back for just a stupid heart!" Romano exclaimed, "Is she beautiful?"

"What?" Antonio asked, totally taken aback. Romano rolled his eyes at him.

"I asked if she is beautiful. Are you deaf?"

"Oh…" Antonio blinked at him for a couple of seconds then shrugged, "I… guess so. It depends on your tastes…"

"You can't tell if a woman is beautiful or not?" Romano suddenly asked bursting out laughing, "What are you? Gay?"

Antonio blinked at him:

"Actually…"

"Oh, fuck it." Romano said, trying to hide his blush and grabbed the cake from the other's hands. "I'll deal with her."

"No, Romano!" Antonio exclaimed suddenly fearing the worst. He had known Romano for just a couple of weeks, but it was enough to realize patience and diplomacy weren't Romano's virtues. He ran after Romano, hoping he wouldn't throw the cake in the woman's face before he could stop him. "Please, let's just take it back!" Antonio tried again. Romano looked at him as if he was crazy and walked faster.

Antonio's heart skipped a beat when Romano pressed the doorbell. The door opened a minute later and then red headed woman Antonio had desperately tried to talk with for the past fifteen minutes came out again.

"What do you want?" the woman said, crossing her arms against her chest. "I told you I didn't-!"

Antonio closed his eyes waiting for the screaming to start, but nothing came. He dared to open his eyes again and his heart started beating madly when he saw Romano smiling at her.

Antonio was flabbergasted. He had never seen Romano smile and he was shocked at how hot the other looked in that moment. The woman too seemed taken aback by Romano's antics and turned ten shades of red when Romano started talking with her.

Antonio was too preoccupied with staring at Romano's smile and flirting look that he didn't hear a word they were saying. He was just barely conscious that the conversation was over when the woman took the cake and paid Romano in cash.

Romano even leaned and kissed her hand when she did. Antonio couldn't believe his eyes and he stared at him turning serious again as soon as the door clicked close.

"You-!" Antonio said and watched as Romano purposely avoided his eyes and made a bee line to the car. "You-!"

"Shut up and let's go! That fucking list is long." Romano spat and got in the car again. Antonio sat at the passenger's seat again and fastened his seat belt.

"What a bitch." Romano said then, starting the engine again, "She made a fucking fuss for just some decorations. I swear I am going to kill Francis!" He exclaimed, "I don't want to go through that ever again!"

Antonio stared at him with his mouth hanging open. Romano glanced at him with the corner of his eyes and then suddenly blushed.

"What?"

Something in the back of Antonio's mind told him he should pretend that nothing happened, but the words came out before he could think them over.

"You smile."

Romano furrowed his eyebrows.

"And you are really beautiful when you smile." Antonio added then, feeling his stomach churn pleasurably when the other started blushing and spattering nonsense. Antonio had always thought he was really cute when he did that, but after the scene with that bitchy woman he looked at Romano with different eyes. When Romano talked with her, he had looked astounding. That smile had made him ten times handsomer and the way he had laughed with her made Antonio suddenly jealous.

Why Romano couldn't laugh with him like that too? He suddenly asked himself, but immediately pushed the thought away and said:

"I mean, you are always so grumpy."

"And you are always a bastard." Romano said, "Just tell me who's next. Damn it."

Antonio read the list again and read the next address out loud. Romano purposely avoided looking at him, and Antonio decided to let it go. Still he couldn't stop thinking about it. He would have never thought Romano was capable of being likeable if he hadn't seen it with his own two eyes.

Silence fell between them for a long while. Romano just kept driving, and Antonio kept checking the list over and over again. It was when Romano had to stop at the traffic lights that he decided to speak again.

"My Grandpa told me that talking with women must be the only thing I am good at." Romano suddenly said, not looking at Antonio once. Antonio turned his head to him and tilted his head in question. Romano shrugged, unbothered. "I know I am."

"You were gorgeous." Antonio suddenly said. Romano snorted.

"Are you hitting on me?"

"No!" Antonio exclaimed, "I mean. I wanted to say-!"

Romano humph-ed and pressed the gas once more. Antonio slapped himself mentally and then tried again.

"You should do it more often, Romano." Antonio said, "I mean, I am sure you can do other stuff too if you did it with the same passion as when you talk with women." Antonio added and then furrowed his eyebrows. "Seriously, all women?"

"Thanks, bastard." Romano spat. "You really sound like my fucking Grandpa now."

"I didn't-!"

"You know, I am tired to hear the same story again and again. Damn it!" Romano exclaimed pulling up another alley, "I'm useless. So what? Who cares anyway? Who minds me when they can fuss over cute and talented Feliciano? I don't need to show anything to anybody."

Antonio was at loss with words, and looked at Romano for a long time, trying to figure the other out, but it was no use.

"We are here. Move it!" Romano exclaimed stopping the car. Antonio internally sighed and opened the door once more. He glanced at Romano before he took the cake and went to their next customer.

He was back five minutes later, and he got into the car without a word. Romano glared at him, and Antonio just smiled at him kindly.

"You know." Antonio said when Romano started the engine again. "I should just pass all the difficult customers to you. In this way we'll finish faster!"

Romano stared at him for a long moment and then suddenly burst out laughing. The unexpected sound made Antonio's heartbeat accelerate in his chest, and he was glad he had managed to lift Romano's mood.

Antonio really liked the feeling.


	7. Chapter 7

The last time Antonio had seen Francis grin in that way had been a long time before, when they were still taking the same classes in college and they both managed to take someone home the previous evening. Antonio knew that Francis had smiled like that a lot of times after they parted, but to see it so unexpectedly, after so many years away from each other, made Antonio suddenly nostalgic.

What made it better was that Feliciano too looked on cloud nine. His smile was even nicer than Francis' one, and Antonio desperately wanted to have a camera with him to take a picture of him and put it in his pocket.

"The cake idea was superb!" Francis said, modest as ever, putting his hands on Antonio's waist and jumping up and down from happiness. "The income doubled and the women ordering my cakes are thrice as much as yesterday!"

"Yay." Romano sarcastically said, obviously unfazed by everything. "More wasted petrol for me." He added then in a whisper throwing the rag he was holding on the table and started scrubbing the surface clean. Antonio glanced at him, but then returned his attention back to Feliciano, who was suddenly holding hands with him.

"You made a wonderful job, Antonio." Feliciano said, "The customers were absolutely delighted with your smile and kindness!"

Romano snorted somewhere on their right, but none gave prominence to him.

"I-!" Antonio started, but the way Feliciano intertwined their fingers together made him forget what he wanted to say. Antonio felt he should tell them that Romano had dealt with half of the customers and that they should thank him too, but the words died in his throat when Romano shot him a nasty look.

Something in his heart told him that Romano didn't want them to know, so Antonio remained silent.

"You know, Antonio." Francis said then, "You should definitely move here and work with us forever. You are _meant_ for this job."

"Yes!" Feliciano said and Antonio looked at him, "Where are you leaving now? In a hostel? Where?"

"I-!" Antonio started, but he was cut off by Francis.

"You should move in with me." Francis declared. "I am sure my roommate doesn't mind. We have a free room and we are always fighting over what to make of it."

"I don't know if-!" Antonio started, but he was interrupted once again.

"Or if you want…" Feliciano started, "…you can stay with me and Romano. Romano would-!"

"Definitely no." Romano stated then, finally opening up his mouth and throwing the rag on the floor. "Do you want me gone? It's already uncomfortable living with you. To live with two bastards will be too much for me."

"Romano!" Feliciano whined, "You are so mean!"

"It's settled then." Francis said before a fight could start between the brothers, "You will move in with me."

Antonio blinked at his friend, trying to understand this turn of events but not getting much out of it. He decided to go with the flow then, and smiled at them all.

"I guess I could." He said then, secretly unhappy he couldn't share a room with Feliciano. "When should I come and see the room?"

"Oh, immediately after work!" Francis said. "Romano can drive us all to my apartment."

Antonio shot a glance at Romano, whose eyes had turned wide as saucers and was ready to sputter fire from his nostrils. Acting on impulse, he immediately stood up and grabbed Romano by the arm.

"Maybe we should go and deliver the cakes for today." Antonio said smiling brightly at Feliciano and Francis. Romano was taken aback by Antonio's sudden touch and remained speechless besides him. Antonio smiled at him too and pulled him softly away from the other two. Romano blushed and started uttering nonsense, and Antonio was glad he had managed to break the fight that would surely have occurred between Francis and Romano.

When they were out of the "Corsica", Romano abruptly pushed Antonio away and made a bee line to his car. Antonio sighed and returned back to help Feliciano carry the boxes to the trunk. The moment Antonio stepped back into the ice-cream parlor, Francis was surprisingly still in a good mood and he was picking the rag Romano had thrown on the floor.

He grinned at Antonio and pointed to some boxes Feliciano had already lined up on a table to be taken away.

"I am so happy." Francis said as Antonio balanced three boxes in his arms. "This year is really a good one. What with the notice board and the cakes, we are having a lot of customers."

Antonio shot a look over to where the notice board hanged on the wall, stuffed with papers and heart-shaped notes.

"Does it really work?" he asked out loud remembering a story Feliciano had told him long ago, about a woman and a man who met through the notes. Francis shrugged and looked at him with a soft smile on his face.

"I don't know." Francis answered. "Feliciano is still waiting, and Romano too seems really frustrated that he hasn't received an answer to his note yet."

Antonio was shocked to hear that and turned to look at Francis with widened eyes.

"Romano wrote one too?"

Francis laughed.

"Well, I supposedly don't know but I saw him put one on that notice board more than two weeks ago." Francis said. "Maybe that is why he is so easily angered these days… I mean, more than he usually is."

"Did you see the note he wrote?" Antonio asked suddenly curious, "To whom is it destined to? A woman?" He asked and then, after a moment of hesitation, "A man?"

Francis shrugged again.

"I can't say." Francis retorted, "Most probably a woman. Now go, please." Francis continued, "With this heat the chocolate is going to melt."

Antonio _oh_-ed in understanding and took the boxes outside and into the car where Romano was still waiting with the air-conditioning on. Forty-four boxes later, Antonio finally got on the passenger's seat. Romano had put on some Italian music, but even if he seemed relatively in a better mood than before, he was still frowning.

"So you are going to stay in town." Romano said then, more an accusation than a question. Antonio shrugged and smiled, because he didn't know what to say. Romano sighed loudly and started the car, and Antonio remained reading the list Feliciano had given him not knowing what else to do. He wanted to ask Romano about the note he wrote, but he was sure that the younger man would immediately tell him to mind his own damned business.

An hour of excruciating silence and fifteen delivered boxes later, Antonio couldn't take to see Romano so frustrated anymore. It was true that Romano had decided to kill time by singing quietly along with the radio and that it gave Antonio a reason to don't speak and listen to the other's beautiful voice, but the older man couldn't bear the wrinkle between the other's hazel eyes a moment longer.

So, when they stopped to deliver the sixteenth box, Antonio took his time in taking his seat belt off.

"What are you waiting for?" Romano spat then narrowing his eyes at him. "Are you already fucking tired? We don't have all day!"

"Why are you so angry, Romano?" Antonio asked then, deciding he should just go for it. "I have a feeling you don't want me to move here."

"W-what?" Romano stuttered, totally taken aback by Antonio's words. "Are you an idiot? You could like in the Antarctic for all I fucking care. Now go! Damn it!"

"Did you want me to live with you and Feliciano then?" Antonio asked, not understanding why Romano had got so red for such a simple question. "Help me understand what's bothering you!"

Romano blinked at him and pouted even more.

"Your face is bothering me, bastard." Romano spat, "Now can you deliver this fucking cake?"

"Come on, tell me! Why are you so… _down_ today?" Antonio asked again. Romano opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of the water and then crossed his arms against his chest.

Truth be told, Romano himself didn't know why he felt so frustrated. He had been perfectly fine that morning until Francis had practically ordered Antonio to come and live with him. From that point onwards Romano had felt awful. It was as if he had hoped that Antonio would get tired of delivering cakes and eating free ice-cream and would return back from where he came from soon. It pained him in ways he couldn't comprehend to see Antonio every day.

And why would that be? Romano didn't know the guy at all! They were practically strangers, but his heart kept beating madly whenever the other was near, and as much as he claimed to love women, his infatuation to that stupid, curly-haired man made him reconsider his options.

Romano wanted him gone. He wanted to return back to normal.

"I-I'm fine. Damn it." Romano said then, sounding less angry than he meant to. Antonio seemed to slightly calm down at that, but the questioning look didn't leave the other's eyes. Romano shot him a look and curled more in his seat. "I just don't like Francis' roommate." He blurted out then even if it was a lie as he had never met Francis' friend. "I can't stand him."

"Oh." Antonio said then nodding in understanding and finally calming down. "So it's not because I'm staying?"

Romano didn't answer and just pouted a little more. Antonio felt suddenly relieved even if he didn't understand why Romano's opinion on whether he should stay or leave mattered to him so much. He looked at the Italian for a long, silent moment and studied the frown on the other's lips as if it was something worth remembering.

"If that's so you don't need to come." Antonio said then. Romano sighed loudly. "Come on, smile now. It's alright!" Antonio added then smiling himself. "Don't be so grumpy."

"I am not-! What are you doing, bastard!" Romano shouted and then started laughing as Antonio tickled his sides. "Stop it! Stop it, you fucking son of a-!" Romano complained between laughs and then he tried to slap Antonio across his face.

Antonio's reflexes, though, were quite good and he managed to grab Romano's hand before it was too late. Romano stared at Antonio, and Antonio smiled at him feeling the other's accelerated pulse against his fingertips.

Antonio felt Romano's heartbeat through his veins and he was surprised how fast it was beating. Suddenly, unreasonably, he didn't want to let go. Romano, on the other hand, was flabbergasted as he stared at Antonio's green eyes staring right into his soul.

He imperceptibly gulped and the patch of skin Antonio was holding felt suddenly hot.

"I told you already." Antonio said then, "You are handsome when you smile."

"I will laugh my head off at your funeral then." Romano said and then pulled his hand abruptly away, "Now go and deliver these damned cakes."

Antonio smiled once more, and finally reassured he got out of the car.

It was already late when the returned to the "Corsica". Francis and Feliciano were already waiting for them, and Francis in particular looked incredibly excited that they all were going to see his apartment. Even if Antonio didn't want to admit it, he did feel a little nervous, wondering if there was a good reason why Romano didn't like Francis' roommate.

When Romano stopped the car, Francis immediately got into the back seat and exclaimed:

"Let's go, Romano!" and then, turning to Antonio, "You will love it! I can't wait to introduce you to my roommate!"

Antonio smiled at him, but then shot a worried look at Romano. Feliciano too got in the car looking absolutely ecstatic.

"You are so lucky, Antonio." Feliciano said, "Do you know how hard it was for me to find an apartment?"

Antonio didn't listen to him and just stared at Romano, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"I guess Romano shouldn't come." Antonio suddenly said taking everyone aback. Romano furrowed his eyebrows in question, but then understanding came and he slightly parted his lips in surprise. "He is really tired." Antonio added then.

Romano looked at him, wondering why he felt so good that Antonio was thinking of him before everybody else. He didn't think that Antonio would believe his lies, but he was glad he now had a reason to miss that nonsense.

"Yeah…" he said looking at Antonio. "Can you drive?" he asked then. Antonio didn't take his eyes off the other.

"I have my driving license with me."

"Good." Romano stated then and got out of the car without much of a protest.

"Wait, Romano!" Feliciano exclaimed then, "Don't you want a ride home first?" he asked but Romano had already left. "He is so weird." Feliciano said then turning to Antonio, who had managed to get into the driver's seat without getting out of the car.

"I'm coming in front then!" Francis exclaimed then opening the door. Feliciano furrowed his eyebrows at that and then touched Antonio's shoulder.

"What is it?" Antonio asked with a smile.

"Romano never lets anyone else touch his car." Feliciano said, "He is really possessive of his things."

"Oh, really?" Antonio said surprised. Just in that moment Francis climbed on the front seat and smiled at them both.

"Should we go then?" he asked and Antonio started the engine.

Francis' apartment was twenty minutes away from the "Corsica". Since Antonio didn't know the way and Feliciano constant talking made Francis forget to tell Antonio the right way to go every two minutes, though, they managed to get lost at least thrice. In the end they arrived two hours later, when the moon was already up in the sky.

Francis, though, was too excited to care, and Antonio was too anxious to notice. He felt relieved that Feliciano was there with him. Feliciano too had never met Francis' roommate and he was quite curious to see him.

Francis led the way and the stopped before a normal looking door with the number 45 on it. The five was gone, but someone had written it down with a black permanent marker. If someone had to judge from the heart surrounding the number, it was Francis' doing.

There was loud rock music coming from the apartment and Francis smiled at Antonio and Feliciano apologetically, even if both of them didn't understand why he should apologize in the first place.

It was when Francis opened the door and saw a guy only in his underwear and with his sunglasses on jumping on the couch and singing loudly along to the lyrics that they finally realized why.

"Guys!" Francis shouted over the loud music, "This is Gilbert."

Feliciano and Antonio blinked at the white haired man, who finally took notice of their arrival. He looked at them behind his silver rimmed sunglasses seemingly surprised, but then he grinned at them all as if he had known them for years.

"Hi!" he exclaimed not caring he wasn't wearing any pants. He took his sunglasses off and turned the radio off. "I didn't know we had company!"

"Hi, Gilbert." Francis said checking the other man up and down before setting on his red eyes, "This is my cousin Feliciano."

Feliciano smiled widely at him.

"And this is our new roommate, Antonio." Francis continued pointing at Antonio, who smiled back. Gilbert looked at them both and then leaned down and took some beers out of a portable fridge situated next to the couch.

"Awesome." Gilbert said, "So we finally set on what to do of that room, huh?" He then turned to Antonio: "Welcome home, buddy! I am sure you are going to have an awesome time with me, Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

Antonio grinned as Gilbert gave him a bottle of beer. He didn't understand why Romano didn't like the guy, but he wasn't regretting his choice to stay in the slightest.


	8. Chapter 8

To say Feliciano was shocked would be an understatement. His heart beat loudly in his chest and he could see his fingers shacking as he accepted the beer Gilbert was offering but that he really didn't want. In that moment he didn't want anything, not even red wine, which he thought was a much better choice for a drink than beer.

"B-Beilschmidt?" he repeated staring at Gilbert's red eyes. The older man looked at him and grinned correcting his pronunciation. Feliciano didn't give a damn about pronunciation, even if we wouldn't tell Gilbert so because of good manners. He just continued:

"Do you know anyone named Ludwig Beilschmidt?"

In Feliciano's eyes Gilbert seemed to be mocking him, staring at him from up and down as if he was crazy. It was true. Feliciano was crazy for ever bringing that up and making a fool of himself. Surely, there would be so many Beilschmidts in this world…

"You know my brother?" Gilbert asked then interrupting Feliciano's thoughts. Feliciano abruptly looked up at him again and his chest suddenly tightened. The bottle he was holding almost slipped from his hands and it was all thanks to Gilbert's reflexes if it didn't fell on the floor.

"Hey, calm down!" Gilbert exclaimed laughing, "You look really pale."

Feliciano could feel Antonio and Francis staring at him and he suddenly just wanted to laugh it off and pretend he was fine. Only, he wasn't. He felt bad for ruining everybody's mood. Then again, he didn't care.

"You can't be related." Feliciano stated then trying to block the other's reprimanding looks. He felt somebody touch his shoulder and Feliciano looked up to see Antonio smiling worriedly at him. He slightly felt better.

"Oh, because of my looks?" Gilbert asked laughing, "Yes, I am much handsomer than him, right?" He patted Feliciano's other shoulder, "He is so serious. Do you remember him, Francis?" Gilbert asked then turning to Francis instead. Francis, on the other hand, just shrugged.

"I just met him once." Francis said. "Blond hair slicked back and blue eyes, right?"

Feliciano gulped and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was being told. He reasoned that the probability they were talking about the same person was really small, and that the Ludwig he used to know when he was a young boy wasn't Gilbert's brother.

"Are you two friends?" Gilbert asked then.

"We used to…" Feliciano muttered but didn't finish his phrase. There was no need to, though, because Gilbert took over again.

"In that case he would be really happy to meet you again!" Gilbert exclaimed laughing, "He works for an organization now, and he gives speeches about the environment or economics almost every day. You could go to one… Feliciano, right? I could come and give you an invitation to one of them tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Hey, are you sure you don't want beer?"

Feliciano was sure, and with a radiating smile pretended to be happy again. Gilbert, Francis and Antonio didn't dwell on the strange conversation that had happened between the two any longer and proceeded to drink their night away in order to know each other better.

What they achieved, though, was a massive hangover the day after.

Antonio wondered how he could be carried away so much, but, at the same time, he had had a pretty good time with the other two. He couldn't wait to move in with them, but he had to wait until his head was clear before he could call and organize his things.

For the time being Feliciano (the only one who hadn't drank) asked him to help him out with the ten boxes they had to deliver that day and to bring them to and in Romano's car. Antonio should have been grateful that the customers weren't so much that day, but he still felt it was an insurmountable amount.

Thankfully, Romano was there to help him with that. In that moment he was alone serving customers, mumbling swearwords under his breath, as Francis didn't feel good enough and had laid down in the back room, surveying Feliciano and Antonio from his makeshift bed: a mattress they had in case of emergencies.

Romano wondered what the four of them had done the previous night, and no matter how much he had tried to ask Feliciano about it, his brother wouldn't utter a word, as if he was too deep in his own thoughts to listen to him. That was why he was there filling cones and cones of ice-cream until Francis felt enough better to stand up, or until Feliciano was over with the cakes, instead of waiting patiently in his car.

All in all it was a shitty day, Romano thought. He really couldn't wait to be over with the deliveries ("Thank God, there are only ten boxes!") and go home. Nothing could go worse, he told himself. What could be worse than knowing Antonio was in the back room following Feliciano around like a puppy with a still-drunk Francis snoring somewhere in the back?

Well.

There was Gilbert.

Even if Romano didn't know who Gilbert was, he made acquaintances with him that same morning while he was taking the twentieth order for a plain vanilla-chocolate ice-cream. Romano didn't give a damn about who that strange man with white hair (obviously dyed) and silver rimmed sunglasses was.

Nor did he care when the other said:

"Is Feliciano here?"

Instead of asking for a vanilla, chocolate, and maybe some icing on top-!

Wait.

"What?" Romano asked totally taken aback. The man stared at him for a long, scrutinizing moment and then grinned:

"You are his brother, right?" he said, "You really look similar. If Feliciano's not here…" he said slightly slurring the words, "Maybe you can tell Francis I'm here?"

Romano stared at him, scoop still in mid-air, and then shot a glance over to where the door to the back room was.

"He is in the back." Romano stated, "But customers are not allowed there, so if you don't want some fucking ice-cream-!"

"Gee, aren't you feisty?" the man suddenly interrupted him with a grin. He took off his sunglasses and put them on the counter. Romano watched his every move with narrowed eyes and let out a gasp when he saw the red irises stare back at him.

"I'm Gilbert." The man introduced himself, "Francis' roommate, and, yeah, I don't want ice-cream. I never cared for sweets anyway."

"You are Francis' roommate?" Romano suddenly exclaimed then glanced at the two customers waiting impatiently in line. "Listen, Francis is not-!"

Nevertheless, before Romano could utter a word, Francis with Antonio in tow stepped out of the back room. The two were still wobbling but their eyes fixed steadily on Gilbert as soon as they noticed him. Antonio's ones, in particular, seemed to turn a little worried when he saw Gilbert and Romano together.

Afraid that his lie would be discovered soon, Romano did the only thing he was capable of and that gave him the reputation of a very unlucky man: acting before thinking.

"Gilbert, right?" Romano quickly whispered watching the two coming closer to them. "Can you tell them you already know me?"

"What?" Gilbert asked surprised, "And what should I say?"

"I don't fucking give a damn." Romano said, "That you are my _ex_… or something, anything!"

"Ex?" Gilbert suddenly exclaimed, receiving a giggle from the two female customers behind him, who looked really interested at their conversation. "Hey, man, I don't know if this is a way to hit on the awesome me, but, I have to tell you, I am straight as an arrow!"

"Romano, my name is Romano, you idiot!" Romano exclaimed before Francis suddenly slapped him on the back all the while looking at Gilbert.

"Hey, Gilbert! It's the first time I see you here!" Francis said, "How come?"

"I wanted to see Feliciano." Gilbert promptly answered still staring at Romano like he was crazy but looking strangely amused all the same. "Is he here?"

"Yes, he is coming in a moment." Francis said and then winked at the two customers who were still waiting but looked like deers caught in the headlights as soon as Francis addressed them. "I am sorry for letting you wait so long. The gelato will be on the house for you."

The women started mumbling thanks ("No, it's okay. There is no need to!") and blushing tenfold, but Francis paid them no further attention and turned to Gilbert again.

"You two know each other?" Francis asked then glancing at Romano with the corner of his eyes. Romano blushed and finally took the customers' orders, who looked a little let down for not having a reason to eavesdrop on the conversation going on anymore.

"Oh, yeah." Gilbert said then with a grin. "I'm his ex… or something." He added then after a pause. Romano gasped, almost dropping the cones he was holding, and his eyes unconsciously searched for Antonio's ones. Antonio and Francis were quite shocked at this, but Antonio especially seemed flabbergasted. He furrowed his eyebrows and regained composure much slower than Francis did.

"Really?" Francis asked then after some minutes of awkward silence, "I thought you were straight."

"Romano looks like a girl if you squint your eyes long enough." Gilbert said making a point by squinting his own eyes, Romano narrowed his lips at him and almost made to hit him with his scoop. "And, of course, no one can resist the awesome me. Wouldn't it be cruel from my part to take him away from me?"

"Indeed." Francis said, clearly not believing a word but playing the game nonetheless. He then turned to Romano and said: "I guess I should take over. You and Antonio can deliver the cakes for today. Gilbert!" he exclaimed then with a smile, "Feliciano is in the back room, you can go there if you wish."

"And here I thought customers weren't allowed there." Gilbert said grinning sarcastically at Romano, who pouted.

"What are you saying?" Francis asked, laughing, "You are a friend!"

"And somebody's ex as well." Gilbert added, then tilted his head at Romano again, "I guess I am not quite sober yet, right?" and burst out laughing. Romano practically tossed the scoop to Francis and then grabbed Antonio's arm and made a bee line out.

"Hey, slow down!" Antonio exclaimed with a laugh but looking perturbed as well. "Bye Francis, bye Gilbert! We are going to deliver cakes now!"

Romano rolled his eyes on the ceiling, but didn't say a word.

Francis and Gilbert watched them go for a few minutes and then, when they were out of sight, Francis immediately confronted Gilbert about what happened before.

"Okay, spill the beans." Francis said serious, "Why did you say you were Romano's ex?"

Gilbert shrugged and picked his ear.

"I don't know." He said walking around the counter directed to the back room, "He told me to. Moreover, I thought it was funny as hell."

"He told you to?" Francis asked shocked. Gilbert shrugged once more.

"He is kinda cute." Gilbert said, "If I swayed that way I wouldn't have minded a taste of that ass. He practically flirted with me. But who am I to blame him?" He asked grinning.

"Romano doesn't flirt with guys…" Francis muttered, "Unless!"

"Why shouldn't he flirt with me?" Gilbert asked almost whining. "I am hot!"

"Do you remember the notice board idea I had for the "Corsica" I told to you about?" Francis asked completely ignoring Gilbert's lament.

"Yeah, and?" Gilbert asked bored.

"Romano wrote a note too and I… out of sheer concern he wasn't doing it right… looked for it." Francis said. Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "He was searching for a guy he saw in a train. One with really beautiful eyes!"

"I have beautiful eyes." Gilbert stated looking finally interested.

"And you travel by train since they removed your driving license two months ago." Francis continued.

"I told you that it wasn't my fault." Gilbert retorted, "That cow-!"

"It's not that!" Francis exclaimed looking thrilled, "Maybe you are the one he met on the train and that's why he told you to say that! He clearly made a move on you!"

"Really?" Gilbert said flattered and strutting about. Francis grinned.

"Oh, our little Romano is in love!" Francis said teasing. Gilbert laughed.

"Who wouldn't be in love with me?" he asked and then: "But, really, I need to see Feliciano. I want to give him the tickets and return back home to sleep."

Francis let him go and returned to serving customers with a grin on his face. Gilbert chuckled to himself and finally stepped in the back room, where Feliciano was tidying up after preparing the cakes for the day. When Gilbert walked in, Feliciano raised his head and smiled warmly at him.

"Oh, hi! How are you?" he asked cheerfully. Gilbert grinned back and took two tickets out from his pocket.

"I have the invitations to Ludwig's next seminar." Gilbert said proud of himself. "My brother will be really happy to see you again!"

Feliciano's heart started beating as he held the tickets Gilbert gave him. He stared at them for a long, incredulous moment, reading Ludwig's name over and over again, as if to make sure there weren't any mistakes.

"Thank you!" Feliciano exclaimed and hugged Gilbert happily. Then he let him go and furrowed his eyebrows: "But why two?"

"In case you want a friend to come with you!" Gilbert exclaimed, "And, you know, I would be fre-!"

"Oh, thank you!" Feliciano exclaimed, cutting him, "I will ask Antonio! He is so nice! I will be so nervous and he knows just the right way to calm me down!"

Gilbert stared at him for a second and then laughed, patting the other on the shoulder.

"As you wish. Have fun, Feli!" he exclaimed, secretly happy he didn't need to listen to one of his brother's boring lectures.

Feliciano, on the other hand, was on cloud nine. He couldn't believe that that moment had finally arrived. He couldn't believe he now had the chance to see Ludwig again! He wondered if the other remembered the two years they passed together. He suddenly felt worried, but as long as Antonio came with him everything would be alright.

When asked later the same day, Antonio couldn't find a reason to say no. He wasn't in the mood to listen to a two hour lecture on the environment, but something told him he couldn't leave Feliciano alone. Maybe it was because he wasn't sober yet, maybe Gilbert's beer was spiked, or maybe Romano's implication that he liked guys and dated Gilbert had shocked him profoundly…

Nah.

He still was just a little bit drunk.


	9. Chapter 9

The noise was deafening.

Romano opened his right eye slightly and checked the hour on his bedside table. As soon as he realized how early it was, he groaned loudly in his bed. He covered his head with his pillow, but, no matter how much he tried to silence it, the continuous noise of the doors opening and closing kept being freakishly loud.

He couldn't stand it anymore.

"FELICIANO!" Romano shouted taking his pillow and throwing it rather forcefully at the man checking himself in the mirror at his left. Feliciano let out a soft whimper as the pillow hit him in the chest and he stared like a wounded puppy at his attacker.

"What?" Feliciano asked naively, reminding Romano not only of a wounded puppy but of a seriously stupid one as well, the kind that lost five percent of their brain after a car crash.

"It's Sunday morning, for Christ's sake!" Romano shouted covering himself with his sheets once more. "You should be sleeping!"

"Don't you remember I have that seminar to go to?" Feliciano asked tossing the pillow back at Romano and checking for wrinkles on his impeccable white shirt. The pillow missed his target, and Romano groaned in response as he leaned down to retrieve it.

"Then let ME sleep, damn it!" Romano exclaimed, "It's fucking Sunday and I'm not working!"

"I didn't mean to wake you up." Feliciano said with a tone of voice that clearly stated how much he did not care. Romano shot him a vicious look from under the covers and finally noticed the way Feliciano's hands trembled as he buttoned up his shirt.

"It's a stupid seminar on the environment." Romano said then, "Who in their right mind would attend a seminar of that kind on a Sunday morning?"

"Well, Antonio will for instance." Feliciano said rather dryly. Romano enquired his eyebrow and tried to repress that strange feeling that formed in his stomach at Feliciano's words.

"Antonio is coming?" he asked suddenly curious.

"I told you so yesterday." Feliciano said combing his hair. "Who else would come with me? Francis is busy, you would probably prefer to kill yourself and Gilbert…" he trailed off suddenly lost in thought. Romano now furrowed his eyebrows and stood on his elbows to look at Feliciano better.

Feliciano wasn't acting happy-go-lucky as he usually did, and Romano felt that something was extremely wrong. Noticing how much Feliciano was trying not to look at him in the eye, Romano suddenly realized what went on in his stupid brother's head.

"Are you angry at me?"

"Of course not." Feliciano responded a little too soon. Romano groaned again and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What did I do now?" Romano asked once more, hoping it was nothing important and that he could return back to sleep soon. "Did you want me to come with you and hold your hand?" Romano teased, his lips quivering sarcastically up. "It's just a stupid seminar!"

"I-!" Feliciano exclaimed but he shut his mouth immediately after. He frantically shook his head as if imposing himself not to speak, but then surrendered to his emotions. Romano impatiently waited until he couldn't take the awkward silence anymore and decided to return back to sleep again. It was in that precise moment that Feliciano blurted out:

"You could have told me you were gay."

It took Romano a while to understand the real meaning behind those words. Of course, it wasn't that difficult, as Feliciano meant them in quite their literal sense.

"What?" Romano shrieked, shocked to the bone and blushing to the core of his being. "I never said-!"

"Francis told me you like Gilbert, Romano!" Feliciano exclaimed, "Why would you hide something like that from me?" He whined then, "If I had known you liked men then I wouldn't have felt so frightened to tell you that I like men too, ve!"

"What?" Romano asked, much slower this time. Feliciano realized his wrong choice of words and stared at Romano with wide, frightened eyes.

"Nothing!" Feliciano exclaimed then. "Forget I said anything."

"You are gay?" Romano asked narrowing his eyes. Feliciano gulped and made a step backwards towards the door.

"Perhaps." He whispered and then started chuckling nervously, "I-I need to go. A-Antonio is waiting for me and I can't let him wait, can I? And he was so-!"

"Do you like Antonio?" Romano asked then getting out of bed and staring murderously at Feliciano. "Is that what this thing is all about?"

"I-!" Feliciano exclaimed and then: "No! I don't-! He is just-! Please don't kill me! We are brothers!"

"Is that why you let him work for you so easily?" Romano asked then, ignoring Feliciano's pleads and feeling suddenly bad in the stomach. Romano wanted to die right then and there because he recognized that feeling: it was jealousy. Nevertheless, the fact Feliciano took a lot of time before answering clearly didn't make him feel any better.

"I don't like Antonio in that way!" Feliciano exclaimed then, "I swear!"

Reassured by so much, Romano laid down on the bed and groaned loudly in his hands. Perfect. Fucking perfect. Not only his body recently betrayed him by feeling constantly weird in Antonio's presence, but now his own brother was confessing him he maybe didn't like women so much.

Their Grandfather would be so proud.

"I don't like Antonio." Feliciano repeated then, seeing it took long for Romano to say anything.

"I don't even fucking care!" Romano exclaimed even if he knew perfectly well that he did. He just wanted to change conversation to something lighter. Better yet, he just wanted to return back to sleep and forget that that conversation ever happened.

But then he suddenly recalled something Feliciano had previously said and shot up from the bed again:

"Francis told you I like that albino guy?" he exclaimed.

"He told me you two used to date." Feliciano said secretly happy he wasn't in the spotlight anymore. He searched for the right words and then added: "How did you meet? When and why did you-!"

"I never dated that bastard!" Romano suddenly snapped. "I don't like men! I love women, thank you very much!"

"O-okay…" Feliciano said taken aback by Romano's outrage. He enquired his eyebrows and then ran a hand through his hair. "Do you mind if I like both?" he suddenly asked, afraid like a mouse watched by a cat.

"No." Romano whispered after a long moment of silence. He looked at Feliciano in the eyes. "Why were you so afraid to tell me?"

"You are unpredictable." Feliciano whispered then, "I thought you would be angry. I mean, you looked so proud when I managed to get some girl's number."

Romano stared at him, surprised to hear Feliciano say so. He had never realized how happy he was to have something in common with his brother. Moreover, he knew he was better than him in that and that there was no reason to be jealous.

"I'm not angry at you." Romano stated finally calming down, "I can't be angry at you for that."

Not after realizing Antonio had that kind of effect on him, Romano reminded himself.

"Really?" Feliciano asked his smile turning wide. He suddenly hugged Romano close and hid his face in the crook of the other's neck. Romano tried to shove him away but it was no use. He somehow felt reassured by the gesture and it made him feel better for not dreaming about a woman.

"Let me go, Feli!" Romano exclaimed then, "I want to sleep."

"Okay." Feliciano said and finally left Romano alone. He smiled at him widely, albeit a little timidly, and then said: "I need to go."

"Yeah… fine!" Romano exclaimed covering himself up again. Feliciano couldn't stop smiling.

He was so lucky.

Not only Romano accepted him for who he was, but, after so many years waiting, he will finally see the man he loved! Nothing could go worse, and he really couldn't wait to introduce Ludwig to Romano one day. Surely, if Romano saw how nice Ludwig was, he would never be angry at him again!

It was with those thoughts in mind and with his heart beating madly in his chest that he made his way down the stairs and then outside where Antonio was already waiting. He smiled widely at the other, sure that nothing, not even Romano's abrupt ways and denial, could ruin his mood.

Feliciano was nervous, but as soon as Antonio asked him if they should go and touched his shoulder, whatever anxiety he had felt till then disappeared in an instant. All in all, he was glad Antonio agreed to coming along. He didn't want to be alone, and Antonio had kind of a reassuring effect on him.

Taking out Romano's car keys, which he had managed to take from the other's bedside table when he was hugging him, Feliciano opened the door and slipped into the car with Antonio in tow.

"You look really pale." Antonio said then as Feliciano started the engine. Feliciano shot the other a look and smiled sheepishly at him.

"It's because I'm going to see Ludwig again." Feliciano said. There was nothing wrong in telling Antonio the truth, he reasoned. The other was so caring and fun. Surely, he would understand him and accept him much more easily than Romano did.

Antonio nodded and then smiled brightly again.

"You met in a train, no?"

Feliciano's furrowed his eyebrows. Antonio's question was puzzling and he really couldn't understand the other's line of thought.

"Actually no." Feliciano said, "Why?"

It was Antonio's turn to look surprised and he scratched his head in confusion.

"I told you I have read your note…" Antonio started then, "… in which you said you were waiting for a guy you met in the train… so, I supposed…"

"I didn't meet Ludwig on a train." Feliciano said quivering his lips in thought and actually wondering if he had but he had forgotten. "Probably you remember the wrong note."

"Maybe." Antonio said furrowing his eyebrows.

"I have written my note…" Feliciano added then smiling softly at himself, "…because I was sure I was never going to meet him again. It was because of that that I came up with the notice board's idea. I wanted to hope. I wanted him to step into the ice-cream parlor and read it."

"What did it say?" Antonio asked then curious. Feliciano wondered if the other had read his note at all or if he had been pretending he had when they first met. He realized he didn't care and just answered Antonio's strange question.

"I wrote that I will always wait for him." Feliciano said, "That I wish we could meet again and that I wanted to say yes this time." He looked at Antonio, "I did something extremely stupid, Antonio."

Antonio stared at him for a long moment, piercing Feliciano's soul in a way he wasn't aware of doing. Feliciano felt again criticized but he didn't want to remember those days any further.

"Were you best friends?" Antonio asked suddenly.

"I loved him, Antonio." Feliciano blurted out. "We met when we were both fourteen years old and I fell in love with him almost immediately."

If Antonio was shocked about his confession, he didn't show it. He just took his time understanding what he was being told, but when he opened his mouth to speak Feliciano could hear the gentleness and support in his voice.

"Did he love you back?"

"He had been the one pursuing me." Feliciano answered, "And, let me tell you, he was so intimidating! I think he thought I was a girl or something at first, because he kept giving me girly stuff to gain my trust. I was afraid of him until the day I finally realized he was just a shy and awkward guy who didn't know how to relate with others. It was kind of cute and I started liking him back."

"And what happened then?" Antonio asked.

"I lost him." Feliciano said, "He went to college and suddenly he stopped responding to my letters. I think he was busy and that he never found the time to call me or something."

Antonio hummed in response and then smiled widely again.

"I am sure that's it." He said, "Gilbert said he is holding seminars almost every day. I am sure he had been searching for you as well."

"You think?" Feliciano asked, hopeful but knowing fully well that that wasn't the case.

Ludwig hated him.

"Of course!" Antonio exclaimed with a cheerful smile. "He will be thrilled to meet you again! Don't look so nervous anymore!"

Feliciano did until the moment they stepped into the aula where the seminar was being hosted. When that happened, all Feliciano's fears came back to haunt him again. The moment he sat down at his designed place and finally saw the man walking to the podium was the moment his anxiety reached its peak. Antonio's hand holding him reassured him slightly, but it gave him enough courage not to stand up and flee the room.

"Ladies and gentleman." The man up in front suddenly said, his booming voice silencing the room with just a few words. Feliciano's heart skipped a beat as he managed to get a glimpse of those blue eyes even from so far away.

It was Ludwig. It was really him.

He had grown up and he was even handsomer than he remembered him to be. Flashes of the moments spent together came back to him. Memories he had tried to repress but couldn't, the hurt look on Ludwig's face when Feliciano made his decision.

Feliciano didn't hear a word Ludwig was saying. He just stared at him, watching his every move and unwarily squeezing Antonio's hand in nervousness.

His eyes were on Ludwig only. When the time for question came, Feliciano was tempted to raise his hand. Nevertheless, he knew he was going to make a fool of himself, as he hadn't paid attention to what was going on, so he didn't. He waited until the seminar was over, and when it did, he prodded Antonio to stand up and go where Ludwig was talking animatedly with some colleagues.

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me?" Feliciano asked out loud. Antonio tried to hide his yawn and then touched Feliciano's shoulder.

"Let's just go and talk to him."

Feliciano gulped. His heart raced in his chest and when he finally stood before Ludwig he decided that it that would be a good moment to die.

"Yes?" Ludwig asked then directing his attention to those awkward looking guys who were staring at him. Feliciano gulped again but then smiled brightly and said as cheerfully as he could manage:

"Long time, no see, Ludwig!"

Ludwig furrowed his blond eyebrows and tilted his head.

"Do we know each other?" he asked. Feliciano was shocked as if he had fallen in iced waters.

"It's me… Feliciano…?" Feliciano said then searching for recognition in Ludwig's eyes but finding none. Ludwig shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I remember you." Ludwig said then, "Do we know each other from college?"

"No." Feliciano whispered then. "It's okay. I just wanted to say hi."

"We are Gilbert's friends." Antonio said suddenly piping in. He shot a worried look at Feliciano and then smiled at Ludwig again. Ludwig finally nodded in understanding and shook Antonio's hand politely.

"Is that so." He said, "Pleased to meet you."

"Yeah…" Antonio said then touching Feliciano's shoulder.

"Did you find the seminar interesting?" Ludwig asked shaking Feliciano's hand as well. Feliciano stared at Ludwig's face and felt cold. He nodded and smiled softly. He was slightly aware he was saying something in retort, but for the rest of the conversation he felt as if his soul had left his body.

Feliciano didn't know how he returned back to Romano's car afterwards, or how he could manage to drive. Antonio was telling him something, and it took a lot for him to focus on what was going on.

"Surely…" Antonio was saying, "…there must be some kind of explanation. If you were such good friends… I mean…"

"It's okay, Antonio!" Feliciano exclaimed then, "I probably changed too much and he didn't recognize me." He said not believing a word he said.

"Probably." Antonio said shooting a worried look at Feliciano. Noticing Feliciano wasn't in the mood to talk, he sighed and looked outside the window to relieve a little of the tension that had formed in the car.

Meanwhile Romano was furious.

It was as if everybody was trying to ruin his Sunday morning. After Feliciano had left him finally alone, he had managed to get back to sleep with difficulty. He didn't know how long he was out, but he knew that he hadn't liked it at all when the phone suddenly rang and woke him up again.

"Hi, Romano! It's me, your beloved cousin Francis!"

The fact that it was Francis made it even worse, and it took a lot of courage not to smash the phone on the wall.

"What do you want?" Romano asked pissed off, "I was trying to fucking sleep!"

"Now?" Francis asked surprised, "It's almost midday!"

"Yeah! Now!" Romano exclaimed, "Mind your fucking business."

"You are so grumpy when you wake up." Francis whined from the other side, "But, listen, I need a favor to ask of you! I need you to go to the ice-cream parlor, take Gilbert's sunglasses and bring them here! He forgot them there the other day and now he is driving me mad!"

"You woke me up for that?" Romano shouted, "Go and take them yourself! He is your friend! Not mine!"

"I know you don't really mean it, Romano~" Francis said teasingly and laughing his characteristic laugh. Romano gritted his teeth. "But, really, I can't. I have a date with Jeanne now and I don't want to keep her waiting for some stupid sunglasses."

"Seriously, I don't know how she fucking stands you." Romano spat then, "She is a saint."

"Are you going to get them or not?" Francis asked then.

"Of course not."

"Oh, come on!" Francis whined then and Romano chuckled in amusement. There was a long moment of silence and then Francis said: "I'll set you up on a date with Gilbert if you do!"

"Do you want to die?" Romano asked then widening his eyes. "I don't like him!"

"You dated him." Francis stated. Romano groaned.

"I did not-!"

"Just so you know, I wouldn't have asked you, but I can't reach Antonio and Feliciano at all. Their cells are both off."

"They went to that fucking seminar." Romano explained massaging his temples.

"On a date?" Francis asked suddenly curious. "I knew they were perfect for each other, and it was time they-!"

"Fine, I will go to the "Corsica"!" Romano exclaimed then, cutting him off, "Just don't bother me with something stupid like that ever again, bastard!"

"Of course, _mon cher_." Francis said chuckling. "See you! Jeanne is waiting for me!"

Romano hung up and stared murderously at his phone set. Seeing that it wasn't going to burst out in a million of pieces, he sighed loudly and prepared himself to go.

Feliciano parked before his building and he stared for a long time at passersby. He had totally forgotten that Antonio was there with him, until the older man said:

"You look like your brother when you furrow your eyes like that."

Feliciano turned startled over where Antonio was sitting. Antonio smiled at him and caressed the wrinkle between his eyes with his thumb smoothing it out. Feliciano's heart skipped a beat.

"I actually wish I was more like Romano." Feliciano suddenly said taking Antonio totally aback. "He would have made a scene back there. He wouldn't have stood like a fish out of the water when Ludwig talked so coldly to me. He is so proud of who he is and he doesn't care of what others think of him…" Feliciano trailed off looking down.

"He is a pain in the ass sometimes, though. You are so kind." Antonio said surprised. "He hates everyone."

"He does not." Feliciano said. "He just wants to be accepted like I do, but, contrary to me, he doesn't-!" Feliciano stopped himself and then smiled at Antonio.

"I am jealous of you." He continued, "You are so carefree. I wish I had nothing to worry too."

"That's not true. I do have my share of worries." Antonio said furrowing his eyebrows, "Come on. Don't be like that. Ludwig just had too many things in his head and-!"

"Yes, of course." Feliciano said. "I am jealous of him too. So many people depending on him and listening to his every word. I can't do that."

"Feliciano-!" Antonio exclaimed then feeling hurt by the way Feliciano looked so let down.

"I realized I don't like him anymore." Feliciano said then, gulping a little. He looked at Antonio: "I know you like me." He added then, "You've been flirting with me this whole time."

"I do." Antonio said not seeing why he should hide the obvious. "But-!"

"Do you want to go out with me?" Feliciano asked then. "I-I kind of like you back." He added after a moment of thought. Antonio stared at him for a long moment. There was hurt in Feliciano's eyes that he didn't like, but he had no time to think it over as Feliciano leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

He really liked Feliciano, and the kiss send shivers down his spine.

Romano wondered where he had left his car keys. He was sure they had been on his bedside table, but not wanting to waste time searching for them, he decided to go to the "Corsica" by bus. He left his building swearing to himself and cursing Francis in a relatively good mood until he stopped in his tracks and the whole world crashed on him.

He suddenly recognized Antonio and Feliciano sitting in his car. Romano came closer and let out a gasp. His heart broke into a million of pieces. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't breathe.

Was that why Feliciano had confessed being gay that very same morning?

Why did he lie to him? Why did he tell him he didn't like Antonio?

Romano stared as Antonio and Feliciano made out in his car. He gulped. He looked down. He shoved his hands in his pockets not wanting to see how much they shook. He gulped again.

"The sunglasses." He reminded himself out loud. He looked down and walked quickly away. He didn't want to think about Feliciano's hands in Antonio's hair.


	10. Chapter 10

Unfortunately, even if he had never been there before, Romano managed to get to Francis' apartment without much of a problem. He had hoped he would lose himself on the way there, but in the end Francis' indications had been perfect and to get to his apartment by bus was easier than expected.

Exactly an hour after seeing Antonio and Feliciano kissing in his car (which he now had to sterilize), Romano found himself before Francis' apartment snorting at the heart drawn around the number 45 and wondering if it would be a good idea to leave the sunglasses before the door and return home.

Romano had forgotten for a second that he was an unlucky guy, but he was reminded of this awful fact when the door suddenly opened without him knocking and Gilbert stepped outside, grin already plastered on his face and stretching his hand over to where Romano was.

"Did you bring them?" The albino asked his voice too loud and irritating for Romano's tastes. Romano wasn't in the mood to retort; he didn't even want to head-butt the other and break his nose. He wanted to go home, relax, sleep, forget his brother existed, that Antonio existed, that he existed.

"Hey…" Gilbert suddenly said, his grin slowly disappearing from his face. Romano wasn't aware of the absolutely hurt face he was making. He wondered what made Gilbert so worried and he raised an eyebrow in question.

"You look awful." Gilbert stated, grabbed his arm and forcefully pulled him inside. Romano protested, more out of habit than anything else, and shot an angry look at Gilbert's way. He then shoved the sunglasses in Gilbert's hands and crossed his arms in defense.

"It was a pain in the ass retrieving them, so be thankful."

"Thanks." Gilbert said looking happy again. "They are awesome, right?" he asked then putting the sunglasses on. Romano rolled his eyes and turned to the door, which was still open.

"You look like an idiot." Romano said on his way out. In that moment, though, Gilbert pulled him back in again and closed the door with his foot.

"What's up with you? I thought you were a funny guy." Gilbert said, "But today you look really un-awesome."

"Gee, thanks." Romano said sarcastically and tried to slap Gilbert away but to no avail. Gilbert laughed and then practically pushed him over to sit on the couch.

"I thought you would be happy to see me!" Gilbert exclaimed sitting down as well and putting his legs on Romano's lap. Romano let out a shriek and shoved the other abruptly away. Gilbert lost balance and fell on the floor, and Romano took advantage of it and put his own feet on Gilbert's back, preventing him from moving.

"Come on! Is this how you treat your ex?" Gilbert asked trying to stand up. Romano pushed him down again and kicked him once in the ribs for good measure.

"We have no relationship whatsoever, bastard!" Romano exclaimed and kicked Gilbert once more with his heel, "I don't know why I told you to say that, but you shouldn't have listened to me!" He shouted.

Gilbert shot him a look and then rolled over, away from Romano's legs. When he was finally out of Romano's reach, he stood in a sitting position and grinned.

"Oh, I know why." Gilbert said like a pervert, "You _want_ me."

Romano narrowed his eyes at him.

"You wrote a note for me." Gilbert explained wiggling his eyebrows. "You saw me on a train and you liked my eyes."

"You look like a fucking vampire." Romano said, "I would never-!" he suddenly stopped and furrowed his eyebrows, his heart beating rapidly at the implications, "How the fuck do you know about the note?"

"Francis told me." Gilbert said shrugging. "Since you asked me to tell everyone that I'm your boyfriend- okay, okay, ex! Don't kick me! He assumed I was the one you are searching for. I can't blame you, of course. I am quite handsome."

"That note wasn't for you, bastard!" Romano exclaimed, "It was-!" He gulped, looked down and hid his shacking fingers in his pockets. "You know what? Fuck it."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow and watched Romano stand up and make for the door once more. Before Romano could reach the knob, though, Gilbert asked looking rather let down:

"So the note wasn't for me?"

Romano shot him a murderous look.

"No." He spat. "I just-!" He ran a hand through his hair and turned to look at Gilbert again, "I don't know why you care so fucking much! I told you to say those things because I'm an idiot, alright? I lied to Antonio and I didn't want to get caught! Remember when my bastard of a brother came here with Antonio and Francis? I was supposed to fucking come too! But I didn't want to! So I said I didn't like you and then everything went downhill from there! I just-! I don't know! I am idiot, alright? I like to fuck everything up!"

"Wow." Gilbert whispered from his place on the floor. "They do say that, when you don't know someone, you let out your real emotions more easily. I didn't believe it until now. You are quite pathetic, aren't you? You actually made a mountain out of a molehill without any reason whatsoever."

"You are a son of a-!"

"Oh, please. I already heard it and it doesn't hurt a bit." Gilbert said and stood up. Romano groaned and turned to the door once more. "I'm quite relieved, actually." Gilbert continued making Romano stop in his tracks. "I wouldn't want to be stalked by someone as un-awesome as you."

"Do you want to die?" Romano exclaimed then looking at the albino once more. Gilbert laughed and then put his hands on his hips.

"I can't die." Gilbert said, "I'm too awesome for that."

"You are crazy." Romano spat, "I can't take it anymore. I'm fed up with all of this. See you fucking never!" He said and turned to the door once again. He remained standing there, though, his eyes fixated on the floor.

"The door is open, you know." Gilbert said, "Unless you are only pretending not to like me. You desperately want in my pants, don't you?"

Romano didn't retort, but he did shot him another murderous look just in case. Seeing that Gilbert wasn't bothered in the least, as if he was used getting cold looks, he let out a sigh and turned his back to the door again.

"Something is bothering you." Gilbert said, "Are you sure it's not me?"

"Yes." Romano spat. Gilbert grinned and came closer until he was a breath away from Romano. The Italian made a step backwards but the door halted his retreat. He felt like a trapped animal, but he hadn't enough space to turn the knob and flee.

"What's on your mind, Romano?" Gilbert asked looking suddenly serious. Romano thought the other looked ridiculous without his grin on his face, but instead of bursting out laughing he felt his heart stop in his chest.

"Nothing's on my mind, bastard." Romano said, "I just want to go home."

"Oh, stop it. Just spill it out!" Gilbert exclaimed frustrated, "This game is getting boring."

Romano stared at him. It was in that moment that he realized how much he wanted to break down in tears. He had tried to look strong and to prove to himself that he was alright. Nevertheless, Gilbert had managed, in the most idiotic way that existed in that world, to read right through him.

How could he do that if Romano himself couldn't understand what was going on in his mind?

All these feeling crashing down on him like a storm. He felt he was going to be blown away from all the hurt, the jealousy, the butterflies in his stomach, the wanting, the shame, the horror… everything. Why was he so unlucky?

He had flirted with a lot of women. He had slept with a good portion of them, he has kissed them and has been loved by them, and still it wasn't enough. His body decided that they meant nothing. His eyes had lingered on a man a little more than normal and his whole world had changed in an instant.

He didn't understand why he minded so much if Feliciano and Antonio kissed. He didn't know why he would feel like dying if he found out they dated. Antonio had been perfectly clear on his intentions since the moment he had stepped into the ice-cream parlor. Francis himself had said that Antonio and his brother were perfect for each other.

Still Romano minded. Romano cared. Romano hated when Antonio smiled at Feliciano. He was perfectly aware it didn't make any sense as he had known Antonio for so little that it was like he didn't know him at all.

"Stop it." Romano spat not sure if he was talking to himself or to Gilbert, "You are crazy. You are trying to see something that's not there, damn it!"

"Oh, really?" Gilbert said rolling his eyes to the ceiling, "I kinda liked your attitude before, but now that I think about it, you are as pathetic as everybody else." He added and sat down on the couch again.

Romano stared at him from his place against the door. He let out a sigh of relief and turned slightly in order to reach the knob.

"Moreover, it's painfully obvious that you like someone." Gilbert continued taking Romano totally aback.

"What the hell!" Romano exclaimed blushing a little, "I don't like anyone!"

"That's a pity." Gilbert said looking at his toe nails, "It's awesome to have someone that likes you." He added then and smiled widely at him. "Take me, for example! I have a woman that surely has the hots for me! She is really beautiful. You know that kind of beautiful that is deadly? She hits really hard."

"I guess she doesn't like you as much as you claim her to." Romano said suddenly feeling as if he could breathe again. Gilbert shrugged in response.

"She is in complete denial." Gilbert continued, "She doesn't want to admit that she likes me back, but I can see her checking me out every now and then."

"She is probably making sure you are not going to attack her." Romano said. Gilbert laughed.

"She should really give in to me." Gilbert said, "It will be the best sex she will ever have."

"You are really modest, aren't you?" Romano said sarcastically, his back still pressed against the door.

"The point is she should confess her real feelings to me." Gilbert said even if Romano couldn't see the point in the conversation, "It's boring living without any risks."

"I know what you are getting at." Romano said then, "But it's not going to work. The one I like doesn't like me back, in fact, he is dating somebody else and I am perfectly okay with that and-!"

"So it's a he, huh?" Gilbert said with a grin. Romano blushed realizing too late he had fallen in the trap. He decided then to retaliate with a:

"Shut the fuck up!"

Which didn't work as Romano had hoped it would.

"Is he the one from the note?" Gilbert asked instead.

"Fuck you."

"But if he's already dating and you are okay with that, doesn't that mean you don't really want him? Or is that what attracted him to you?" Gilbert asked. He then oh-ed in understanding and grinned: "Don't tell you are that kind of guy?"

"I don't know what you are implying, but no!"

"How do you know he is dating, if you met him by chance on a train?" Gilbert asked coming step by step closer to the right conclusions. "You know him?"

"Stop making questions!" Romano exclaimed, "I am not a prisoner of war! Let me go!"

"The door is open." Gilbert said with a shrug. "Unless I am indeed the guy from the note!" He exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Romano. The younger man groaned in his hands. He couldn't take this story any longer! Gilbert meant nothing to him!

"Stop saying shit!" Romano exclaimed blushing, "It's _Antonio_, alright?"

"Antonio?" Gilbert asked then taken aback. There was a long awkward silence in which Romano seriously considered suicide before Gilbert exclaimed: "No way! _Antonio?_ Seriously, what do you see in him?"

"I-I-!" Romano stuttered and blinked at Gilbert, who looked pretty amused. Romano couldn't see what the fun was all about. He felt like dying inside, and when his eyes started to sting, he cursed himself for being so weak.

"I don't know. Damn it!" He exclaimed scrubbing his eyes with his sleeve, "Please, don't tell him." Romano pleaded seeing no way out of that one. Gilbert just stared at him open mouthed, surprised by this turn of events. It took him a while to react, but then he said:

"I-I won't."

Romano surely didn't know what he saw in Antonio. He couldn't answer that question. He couldn't say what had attracted him to that man.

The day after Romano decided to try and sort things out in order to make himself realize that it wasn't worth it, that he indeed felt okay if Feliciano dated Antonio, because Romano surely didn't like him.

"This is the last box!" Feliciano exclaimed a little too cheerfully for Romano's tastes. Romano cringed at the sound of the door being slammed shut and shot a look at Antonio sitting on the passenger's seat.

"Shall we go?" Antonio asked with a bright smile. He waved at Feliciano and then added: "I asked if we could have the afternoon free, so you can help him move in with Francis!"

"What?" Romano exclaimed taken aback. "I never said I wanted to help you!"

"Please, Romanito!" Antonio exclaimed with a sheepish smile. "I need someone to help me out with the boxes! Pretty please?" he asked putting his hands together as if in prayer. Romano stared at him opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of the water and then blushed ten shades of red.

"R-Romanito?" he blurted out, "That's not my name, bastard. It sounds stupid!""

"I think it was cute." Antonio said pouting and, in Romano's eyes, looking extremely adorable. "So? Will you help me?"

"F-fine!" Romano exclaimed starting the engine. "If you pay me with your next salary, I will!"

"Thank you, Roma!" Antonio exclaimed and touched his shoulder. Romano felt a shiver run down his spine and it took a lot of self-will not to blush.

"Roma is a city, idiot." Romano said, "Stop trying to find nicknames for me. My name is Romano!"

"Sorry!" Antonio exclaimed with a grin and started reading the list for the day. Romano glanced at him, wondering why he wasn't saying anything about his relationship with Feliciano. Antonio looked as cheerful as ever, and Romano couldn't see any signs of a hidden relationship with his brother. He tried to drive safely but his eyes kept checking Antonio from time to time.

_Is it his looks?_ He wondered suddenly, remembering Gilbert's question of the day before.

The outline of Antonio's nose, his lips, the way his eyes moved along the names on the list… Romano found everything beautiful. He didn't want to admit it but he wanted to take a picture of that moment and hide it forever under his pillow.

God. Gilbert was right. He sounded so _pathetic _right then.

As if on cue, Antonio looked up and smiled at him, and it was all thanks to his great reflexes if Romano managed not to crash against a parked car in that moment.

"You should have turned right." Antonio commented then. Romano groaned, honked at a passing car even if he knew he was in the wrong and then clutched the stirring wheel.

"Are you an expert of this city now?" Romano spat, to which Antonio laughed.

_Is it his smile? His laugh? _

"No, it's just that you weren't allowed to turn left."

"Oh, shit." Romano swore. "Is that the police?"

"Keep going, I don't think they saw you." Antonio said looking behind him. Romano checked in the rear-view mirror and let out a sigh when the police stopped another car instead. Antonio laughed and then touched Romano's shoulder again: "That was a close one, huh?" He said and chuckled like a silly man.

"It was your fault if I can't drive!" Romano exclaimed. Antonio raised an eyebrow in question:

"Why? What did I do?"

Romano blushed but didn't retort. He just said instead:

"Selena Wright, right?"

"Selena?" Antonio asked confused. "Oh, yeah! She is the first name on the list!"

_Is it his obliviousness? The cheerfulness? The idiocies that keep coming out of that bastard's mouth?_

Was it because Antonio seemed to accept him for who he was?

After all, they were so different.

"Shut up, idiot. I'm trying to find my way here. A simple 'yes' would have been fine!" Romano exclaimed hating his heart for beating so loudly. Antonio nodded and let him finally in peace. Romano checked him out once more but then decided it would be a better idea if he tried to focus on the cakes they needed to deliver instead.

Nevertheless, Antonio was a constant presence in his mind. Even if everything was as normal as it always was, with Antonio bringing the cakes to the customers and leaving the more difficult ones to Romano, something felt completely different.

It took a while for Romano to realize what. It was the realization that Antonio was going out with Feliciano, the feeling of extreme hopelessness because Antonio would now never be his.

Because that was it, wasn't it?

Romano had secretly hoped Antonio could like him, but he never had the guts to ask him out. He wasn't like Feliciano. Accepting his sexuality had been much more difficult than predicted. His confession at Gilbert's place made everything much more hard to bear.

Romano wanted to be left alone and cry his soul out. He wanted to regain his manliness and stop acting like a thirteen year old schoolgirl in love with her teacher. He wanted to never see Antonio again, and he cursed himself when afternoon came and remembered that he had agreed to help the other out with moving in.

Antonio seemed on cloud nine when Romano didn't take his promise back. He drove to the post without much of a complaint and helped Antonio retrieve all the boxes the older man had asked to be sent from Spain, his homeland.

Antonio kept talking to him, telling him anecdotes of this and that, but Romano was more concerned at the way he shivered when their fingers touched unexpectedly every time they reached for the same box and didn't listen to a word the other said. Antonio didn't seem to notice, but Romano wanted to jump in his car and drive quickly home.

Nevertheless, he didn't have the guts to. All in all he liked spending some time alone with Antonio. Especially if Feliciano wasn't there with them, vomiting rainbows and laughing like a pixie. Romano didn't know if he would have had enough self-will not to hit his brother on the nose if he had been there.

After the post, the drove back to Francis' apartment, and Romano helped Antonio bring everything up to their floor. He cursed, he insisted that Antonio carried the heaviest boxes, and he blushed when Antonio agreed.

Then Romano immediately afterwards told him he wasn't a woman, that he could manage, contradicting his previous orders. Antonio laughed.

In that moment Romano realized he liked the way Antonio looked at him and didn't mind his moodiness.

There was no use. He couldn't get over his phase.

The next hours had felt to Romano excruciatingly long. Francis was still working in the ice-cream parlor and Gilbert wasn't home, so they had to move the things around all alone. Antonio seemed awfully cheerful and willing to work, but it took all Romano's courage not to drop everything down and run away.

It was a miracle if he managed not to destroy anything. After all he was shaking too much.

Romano was glad when everything was finally over. He felt a sense of relief while he checked Antonio's new room with all the empty boxes discarded somewhere near the door. It was then that he noticed the nasty looking mattress on the floor, a thing Antonio had put there when he wasn't looking. Romano turned to look at Antonio with enquired eyebrows.

"What's that?" Romano asked.

"My bed." Antonio answered with a yawn, "I didn't have a time to buy a good one, so I have to sleep on this mattress for the time being."

"Did you take it from the dumpster?" Romano asked sarcastically. Antonio smiled and stepped closer to Romano. The later unconsciously made a step forwards.

"I actually got it from Francis. He had it in his room for me."

Romano widened his eyes at that and pointed an accusing finger at the mattress.

"Burn it!" Romano exclaimed, "Burn it down! You don't know what-!"

"Oh, come on." Antonio cut him laughing, "It looks quite comfortable! Do you want to try?" he asked taking Romano's hand and sitting down on the mattress.

Romano shrieked and tried to move the other way, but Antonio managed to pull him down with him. Antonio laughed like a mischievous child and laid down on the mattress. Romano protested and tried to stand up again, but Antonio embraced him by the waist and prevented him to move.

"Laugh a little!" Antonio exclaimed chuckling, "You always look so serious!"

Romano gasped and tried to elbow Antonio on the face. He couldn't do it though, and stared at the other as he closed his eyes and made himself pretty comfortable with Romano's in his arms.

"I will laugh when I'll kill you!" Romano exclaimed, to which Antonio only hummed in response. Romano blushed at the strange position he found himself in, and tried to untangle himself from Antonio's arms.

"Stop it! This is not funny!" Romano exclaimed immediately contradicting himself by putting his head on Antonio's pillow, as if suddenly feeling weak. Antonio didn't respond, and Romano waited with his back pressed against Antonio's chest for what felt like hours.

He suddenly felt comfortable in that position and he looked down at Antonio's hands around his waist. He didn't want to take advantage of the circumstances, but his body didn't seem like wanting to move away yet. His mind was screaming at him, though, and the inside battle continued for a while until logic won over.

"Let me go…" Romano whispered then. Antonio remained silent behind him. Romano raised an eyebrow and slightly turned around, finally realizing that Antonio had fallen asleep. "What the-!" He exclaimed as Antonio started snoring lightly. Romano's eyes twitched: "I am going to-!" he exclaimed then raising his arm on the air. He did nothing.

Romano stared at Antonio's sleeping form and laid down next to him again, this time facing Antonio.

"You are impossible." Romano said sighing loudly. He wondered how Antonio managed to fall asleep so quickly and then realized they had been working nonstop for five hours. Romano felt tired as well but he could have never fallen asleep as quickly as Antonio had.

"You are an idiot." Romano stated then. Antonio just snored in response. Romano groaned and sat down in a sitting position. Antonio's arms had loosened their grip and Romano pushed them away without any problem.

He remained like that for a while, checking Antonio's room and wondering what to do with the empty boxes before he sighed and looked at Antonio again.

"I fell in love with a bastard." Romano whispered surprised at his own words. "If you had been a girl everything would have been easier. I would have asked you out long ago and I would have already dumped you. But no. You had to appear in my life with you stupid green eyes and that messy hair, smiling like an idiot and-! A-and took my heart away. I think…" Romano laid down again and put his head on the pillow, "…I think that this is the first time I fell in love. Don't say anything to anyone, though!"

Antonio just kept sleeping, and Romano stared mesmerized at the other's chest moving up and down in accordance to his breathing.

"I love you." Romano said then, feeling sure of himself as no one could hear him. He gulped and looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't know why, but I love you. I will never tell you because you love my brother. I will never admit it."

Romano closed his eyes and groaned loudly in his arms.

"Oh, who am I kidding? I am admitting it right now!"

He made to stand up again but then changed idea again. He had no energy to fight it anymore.

"I am sure I'm going to get over it. You have fun with my brother, but if you hurt him I'll kill you." Romano whispered looking at Antonio again. "I can't say no to him. If he is happy with you, then so be it."

"And if he ends up hurting you, I will laugh my heart out." He added. "I'm sure that will make you happy."

Antonio kept sleeping.

"You already hurt me, so we will be even right?"

Romano closed his eyes.

"Right. You don't know you hurt me."

Romano remained still like that until he too fell asleep.

It was already dark when Antonio woke up again. He looked around him, confused about what happened and then suddenly noticed Romano snoring lightly besides him.

"Oh, yeah…" Antonio whispered to himself, "I moved finally in."

He furrowed his eyebrows at Romano and smiled softly at him. He felt like he was dreaming and for a moment he thought he was still indeed sleeping. He softly pulled some of Romano's strands away from the other's face. Romano didn't wake up and Antonio smoothed out the wrinkle between the other's eyes with his thumb.

"It is because of you I let go of an opportunity yesterday?" Antonio asked then to a sleeping Romano. He sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

Antonio couldn't forget what happened the day before. Feliciano had kissed him and, even if it had felt awfully nice, Antonio had felt nothing else. It was as if he needed to be touched but he was kissing the wrong person, a feeling of warmth with a bitter aftertaste.

He had pushed Feliciano away. Feliciano had looked at him with half lidded eyes and then he had blushed, sputtered nonsense and acted so much like his brother that Antonio had felt a pit in his stomach.

"I'm sorry." Antonio had told Feliciano. "I do like you."

Feliciano had looked at him in the eyes for a moment and then had said:

"I-!"

"No, let me finish." Antonio had interrupted him, "I like you, but I guess not like that. You don't like me either. I can feel it."

Feliciano had looked extremely guilty. Antonio could remember what he afterwards told the younger man word after word. He hadn't thought it over twice; he had let his emotions have the better on him and had said:

"You must be upset by the way Ludwig treated you, but I'm sure he didn't mean it. You know how Germans are, right?" A laugh, a smile from Feliciano's part. "Maybe he doesn't remember you, but you still love him and this is worth a chance to try things out again. You told me you did something stupid. Well, I don't know what that is, but don't you think it's better this way then? With him not remembering? You can meet and fell in love with each other all over again. Don't let this chance go to waste. Maybe you'll fall out of love and meet a friend instead, but, please, don't try to get over it by dating somebody else. You will hurt yourself."

"I am sorry, Antonio. I thought-!"

"I know, I thought I would like it too." Antonio had said, "But something went wrong. You are cute and fun, but… it is not going to work. I can feel it."

"You flirted with me and for a moment I thought that would be enough." Feliciano had said. Antonio had looked at him.

Feliciano was an easygoing guy. He was cheerful, sweet, he never swore, he was likeable and had looked downright perfect.

Nevertheless, Antonio had then realized that Feliciano wasn't a jewel. He hadn't noticed what Feliciano hid: the pain, the jealousy, the wanting to be accepted and then absurdity of not being able to accept himself. Antonio wanted him to be happy, he wanted to help him out, but he couldn't do it by dating him.

"I'm sorry I was going to use you." Feliciano had said, "Maybe you are right, I should try and learn this new Ludwig first. Maybe I will like him more, maybe nothing will happen, but at least I gave it a chance, no?"

A smile.

"That's the optimistic Feliciano I know." Antonio had said. "And Gilbert likes you a lot, I'm sure he will help you."

A moment of silence.

"Thank you, Antonio."

Antonio stared at Romano's face again, smiling softly when he saw the way Romano's lips quirked up a little in his sleep. He wondered what the other was dreaming of and suddenly stopped smiling altogether.

"You were the one who wrote the note to that man from the train, right? Are you dreaming of him now?"

Romano didn't answer.

"I guess it's not Gilbert." Antonio whispered, "Because, if you dated, it doesn't make any sense to write him a note so recently. I might be oblivious to some things, but not to this. Did you meet him again? Is he the reason why you are always so sad?"

Antonio touched the other's cheek.

"I realized I feel sad when you feel sad."

Antonio was suddenly aware he was still dreaming. There was no way Romano was there in his room with him. Romano wouldn't be smiling like that, he wouldn't let him touch him. He suddenly felt sure of saying what he felt out loud.

"I realized I like it when you smile. My heart beats fast and I want to hug you and never let you go. Is this why I didn't kiss Feliciano back? You have a charm he lacks even when you swear at me and hit me. I thought I liked your brother more. Seriously."

Antonio sighed and chuckled to himself.

"I must be mad."

He closed his eyes.

"I want to see you smile. If I find him for you will you feel happy again?"

Romano moved slightly besides him, and Antonio felt like that was the sign he was waiting for.

"I want to find him for you. I don't want to see that wrinkle between your eyes ever again. I will help you out. I will be there by your side until you and that man work it out."

Antonio looked at his dream in the face again. Romano looked so calm. Surely, this was a dream.

"Even if you don't like me, I want to make you happy."

Romano sighed in his sleep, and Antonio's heart skipped a beat.

"Is this what I was searching for?"

Antonio closed his eyes and fell asleep again.


	11. Chapter 11

That morning three alarm clocks went off at exactly the same time in apartment 45, but only one out of the three owners actually woke up when that happened. It took Gilbert less than five minutes to get out of bed and go wash himself. Francis took his sweet time stretching before shutting the alarm clock with an abrupt slap. Antonio, on the other hand, needed a quarter of an hour just to understand what was going on.

He yawned loudly and looked around his new room, checking with the corner of his eyes the empty boxes still piled up somewhere near his door. There was a sweet scent surrounding him and even if he was aware he had already smelled it before, he still couldn't pinpoint where exactly.

The only thing he was sure of was that he was alone. He turned his head slightly over to the spot Romano had occupied the night before in his dreams and remained like that for a couple of minutes. He knew he had been dreaming, that he had probably fallen asleep from fatigue the evening before and that Romano had left him immediately afterwards. Yet again Antonio felt he would have liked to wake up with his arms wrapped around the other's waist.

He wanted to return back to sleep and dream of Romano again, but he couldn't. As if on cue, the moment Antonio closed his eyes again, Francis knocked on his door and opened it slightly.

"Are you awake?" Francis asked, "Do you want to go to work together or are you going to sleep in?"

"I'm up, I'm up." Antonio said groggily caressing the spot next to him on the mattress. It was warm, but it felt so empty. Francis chuckled.

"I know you hate waking up early." The blond said, "Gilbert is taking a hell of a time in the bathroom and I am going to prepare breakfast. Do you want anything?"

Antonio stared at the warm spot besides him and took in the sweet aroma that was filling his nostrils. Yes, it's Romano scent, he told himself. He wished he could never wash it away.

"Antonio?"

"Coffee." Antonio whispered. "Coffee is fine."

"I forgot how long it takes you to wake up in the morning." Francis said leaving him finally alone. Antonio slightly moved in a sitting position and yawned loudly again.

In the bathroom Gilbert was staring at his reflection in the mirror. He had showered and every part of his body looked as awesome as always, but there was something wrong with the whole picture. Gilbert wasn't stupid not to know why that was, and he wanted to slap himself over and over again until he regained back his senses.

The mirror was steamed up and he drew an 'R' on it with his fingers. He stared at it for a while before he angrily rubbed it out. He tried to think about Elizabeta, her curves, her lips, but he could only picture her laughing at him and call him cute while asking a detailed description of _him_ at the same time.

He suddenly hated her.

Just in that moment someone knocked on the door. Gilbert put a towel around his waist and got out of the bathroom only to come face by face with the man he least wanted to see in that moment.

"Morning!" Antonio exclaimed. Gilbert grinned at him and hated how insincere he knew he was looking right then. Antonio, though, didn't seem to notice and smiled:

"Are you finished?"

"Yeah." Gilbert said, "It's all yours."

"Great." Antonio responded. Gilbert shot him a look but before he could walk away, Antonio touched his shoulder. "I need to talk to you about something."

Gilbert raised his eyebrow, his heart suddenly racing in his chest. Antonio smiled sheepishly at him and then continued:

"I'll tell you in a moment. I really need to go to the bathroom." He said and shut the door in Gilbert's face. Gilbert stared at it for what he felt like eons before he walked quickly back to his room. He put on some clothes and wondered if he was still in time to run away and not deal with Antonio any more than he needed. Nevertheless, Antonio walked in his room before he could come up with a good plan and sat heavily down on Gilbert's bed.

Gilbert didn't know if he could manage to make himself pleasant, but he tried by grinning widely at the other.

"What's the matter?" he asked wishing with all his might that Antonio didn't want to talk about Romano. Antonio took his time before answering, but when he opened his mouth to speak, Gilbert let out a sigh of relief.

"Have you got other invitations to your brother's seminars?"

"Yeah. Lots." Gilbert said not bothering to hide his surprise at the strange question. "Why? Did you love it so much last time?" he asked then with a teasing grin. Antonio shook his head no.

"It's for Feliciano." Antonio explained, "I find your brother actually really boring." He added with a smile. Gilbert burst out laughing.

"You don't say. I have a lot of these invitations on me because my brother insists on making me go." Gilbert said feeling at ease again, "He says I might learn something from it, but I always fall asleep right in the middle. I never go, actually."

"I wouldn't either but I have to." Antonio said, to which Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going with Feliciano again?"

"Maybe the first few times." Antonio answered honestly, "He needs some moral support."

Gilbert was much more confused than ever and then, remembering Romano's words, asked:

"Are you two dating or something?"

Antonio blinked at him for a moment and then shook his head.

"No." He said, "He is cute but definitely not my type." Antonio furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Just asking." Gilbert said, wondering who Antonio was then dating. If it wasn't Feliciano, then who? He didn't know how to ask, though, so he let it go. He started searching in his drawers and shot a look at Antonio: "I must have two here somewhere for his next seminar." He explained. "So, why does Feliciano wants to go?"

"It's for your brother." Antonio said honest, watching as Gilbert closed the drawers frustrated. "Ludwig acted really cold towards him."

"Weren't they friends?" Gilbert asked scratching his head and searched under the bed instead.

"Yeah, but it was like Ludwig didn't know him and Feliciano wants to make everything possible to be friends again. He was really upset, you know." Antonio said. Gilbert abruptly turned to look at him and raised his eyebrows.

"Wait." Gilbert said. "Did Feliciano know him before or after college?"

"Before, I guess." Antonio responded, then, noticing Gilbert alarmed look he asked: "Why?"

"Oh, that's _bad_." Gilbert hissed sitting on the floor and looking up at Antonio. "Ludwig had a car accident once and he still has some problems remembering things and people from before college. It's not that serious, and we are still working on it, but it may explain why Ludwig didn't remember him."

"A car accident?" Antonio asked surprised.

"It was my fault, actually." Gilbert said resentful. "I-! Well, it doesn't matter. The fact is I wish I could go back and let Ludwig drive that time."

"My dad died in a car accident." Antonio confessed, "Consider yourself lucky. At least you are alive." Antonio added. Gilbert shrugged.

"I am used to deal with death." Gilbert said shocking Antonio, "Since I was a child they always told me I was going to die young. I'm not scared." He laughed, "Don't look like that! I'm still here! See how awesome am I?"

Gilbert laughter suddenly quieted down and looked serious again.

"Nevertheless, Ludwig wasn't meant to die and I feel awful every day for risking his life like that."

"But he is okay now and he has forgiven you, hasn't he?" Antonio asked hating how serious their conversation turned to be. Gilbert shrugged it off, though, and continued:

"Anyway, I can't find those invitations." He said, "I will search around and give them to you when I find them."

"Thanks." Antonio said smiling. Gilbert nodded happily and stood up from the floor.

"Aren't you coming for breakfast?" Gilbert asked when he saw Antonio didn't make any attempt sitting up.

"I still need you to ask you something." Antonio confessed.

_Here we go. _Gilbert thought and silently gulped.

"What is it?"

"Romano." Antonio said without preambles. "You used to date, right?"

Gilbert stared at the other for a long moment. He didn't know what to say, but he felt like he should just keep the lie up and pretend to be Romano's ex for a while more. He had liked that, Gilbert had to admit. He had liked the fact there might have been someone who liked him and wanted him close. When Francis had told him Romano might love him, Gilbert's heart had skipped a beat.

Gilbert looked at Antonio who was still waiting for an answer.

He wanted to _lie_.

Gilbert seriously wanted to lie and pretend to be someone he never will be. He remembered Romano's confession and he suddenly felt jealous of Antonio.

If he told Antonio that Gilbert had been Romano's lover what would happen? He asked himself.

Antonio was still waiting.

"I never dated him." Gilbert admitted. Antonio was taken aback, but Gilbert felt a little bit angry at the sudden relief in the other's eyes.

"So why-!" Antonio started.

"It was a joke." Gilbert continued cutting him off. Romano seemed to love the other man, and Gilbert didn't want to start a war and lose the only guy that seemed as lonely as he was and might understand him.

"But Romano said he didn't like you and-!" Antonio continued. Gilbert interrupted him with a wave of his hand.

"We are friends." Gilbert said ignoring the shivers that run down his spine at the words. He hated himself. He had said he was as straight as an arrow, but in the end he was as straight as the bow that went with it. "We like to tease each other like that." He added.

"So you know him well?" Antonio asked. Gilbert wanted to laugh but remained serious.

"Well enough."

"Do you know what his ideal type is like?" Antonio asked then hopeful. "I need to do something for him."

Gilbert looked at him, wondering why Antonio cared so much.

"He likes chestnut haired, sexy Mediterranean guys." Gilbert answered suddenly irritated. "I am starving. Shall we go?"

"Yeah."

Gilbert exited the room and slapped himself mentally. He was really good at this stuff, he told himself. He loved a woman and ended up having a crush on a man, who in turn loved an oblivious idiot.

Good to know he was so lucky.

In the meantime, Antonio's head was lost in its own thoughts. He started thinking and conjecturing, trying to draw conclusions but ending up with nothing. He had to admit he was relieved that Gilbert and Romano had only been joking when they said they were each other exes.

Maybe they had previously fought and Gilbert had found that way to make things up again.

Yeah. Why not?

After all, Gilbert and Romano seemed to go along perfectly. Antonio couldn't be sure because he had seen them talk just a few times, but it was enough to decide they weren't enemies or something along those lines.

Antonio wanted to ask Gilbert everything about Romano. If they were such close friends, he would know. What was his favorite food? What was his favorite color? What did he like? Who did he hate? Why he looked so lonely?

Antonio wanted to make so many questions that his mind went into overload and ended up saying nothing. Gilbert seemed unwilling to answer, though, and Antonio wondered if there was something more hiding behind Gilbert's I-don't-give-a-damn façade. He needed to ask that too.

The only thing he managed to say, though, when he sat down to drink the coffee Francis had prepared for him was:

"So do you know for who the note was?"

It was a little bit out of the blue considering that ten minutes had passed since he and Gilbert had their private conversation. It took his two new roommates a while to register what Antonio was talking about, and Francis only managed to stare at him with his half empty cup of coffee in mid-air.

"What note?" Francis asked. He looked at Gilbert and Antonio both and smiled teasingly, "Are you already so close you keep secrets from me?"

Gilbert snorted, swallowing a good portion of his pancakes.

"He is talking about Romano's note." He said between mouthfuls of food. Francis enquired a perfect blond eyebrow and looked at Antonio.

"What about it?"

"Well, do you know who was he talking about?" Antonio asked, not understanding why Gilbert looked so constricted and Francis' so amused.

"I assumed Romano talked about Gilbert." Francis said drinking his last gulp of coffee and grinned at his albino friend. Gilbert shook his head and dropped his fork on the floor in his haste to answer.

"It's not me." Gilbert said taking Francis totally aback.

"It's not you?" Francis asked surprised. "But… he-!"

Gilbert shrugged and leaned down to retrieve his fork.

"He told me so." Gilbert said. Francis seemed shocked.

"So who is it?" Antonio asked hopeful to find some answers. He was so close to the truth! If Gilbert knew, maybe it wasn't so difficult to find who could make Romano happy.

"I have no idea." Gilbert said staring intently at Antonio. Francis stared at them both and then furrowed his eyebrows, looking suddenly very suspicious.

"I bet they have a nice looking ass." Francis said slowly. Gilbert glanced at him.

"I bet he does, but I guess he will ever know."

Francis turned abruptly to Antonio and _oh_-ed in understanding. He laughed, then scratched his head nervously and suddenly made a bee line to the door.

"Poor guy." Francis said. Antonio had a feeling there was something they weren't telling but he shrugged it off and followed Francis out.

The only thing he was sure of was that the guy Romano wrote a note to wasn't someone Romano's friends and family knew.

Meanwhile, Romano went to work with a feeling of absolute dread in his stomach. He had woken up in Antonio's apartment early enough to flee without anyone noticing. The bad thing was that Antonio's scent had impregnated his skin and it had taken him three cold showers to get it off.

Frankly, Romano hadn't slept well that night and he was too tired to deal with his daily deliveries. When he saw Antonio as soon as he entered the ice-cream parlor, Romano blushed tenfold and made everything he could not to exchange words with him.

Romano hoped there would be no work to do for that day and when Francis told them that they only had two cakes to deliver, Romano thought that Luck was finally smiling his way. He was on cloud nine when Francis continued:

"Well, considering there are only two cakes, Romano can go on his own."

Romano didn't know why Francis was looking at him so smugly, and Romano's inner alarm went off when Francis made no innuendos to him next.

Something was wrong.

Feeling Francis' piercing look on him, Romano quickly took the two boxes and made a bee line to his car. He knew that he would feel out of danger only when he walked out in the street, but the moment he put his foot out he realized that Luck wasn't smiling his way after all.

"Wait!" Antonio exclaimed then. Romano's heart accelerated and he pretended not to hear him. "Hey, Romanito! I am coming too!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me-!" Romano exclaimed angrily abruptly turning around to him. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed just how near Antonio actually stood. Romano almost bumped into him and he was glad there were the boxes to act as a fence between them.

Antonio's hands unconsciously grabbed the boxes, his fingers caressing Romano's ones, and the later blushed at the sudden contact. He stared at Antonio straight in the eyes and the curse he was ready to shout at the other died in his throat when Antonio smiled.

"We always do this together!" Antonio said. Romano just gulped. Antonio took the boxes and put them in Romano's car. Romano watched him for a while with eyes as wide as saucers and feeling he should do _something_ he started complaining:

"What the hell!" Romano shouted, "Why do you torture me so much? I wouldn't mind not seeing your ugly face today!"

"Oh, come on. It's easier like this." Antonio said and slip in the passenger's seat. Romano stayed still for a moment and when he finally decided he was strong enough not to do anything stupid, he got in the driver's seat.

"You almost forgot the list." Antonio said when Romano started the engine. Romano scoffed commenting how stupid lists were while pulling into the traffic.

"You know I didn't thank you for yesterday." Antonio said. Romano purposely avoided eye contact.

"You promised me your next salary, don't you forget." Romano said instead. Antonio nodded.

"Yes, of course. I always keep my promises." Antonio retorted with a smile, and Romano unfortunately couldn't find anything bad to say about that. He wanted to kick him out from the car, but at the same time he liked feeling the other's presence next to him.

"It's something my dad taught me." Antonio continued. Romano didn't really care.

"I don't care." He spat.

"Gilbert reminded me of him this morning when we were talking." Antonio continued as if Romano hadn't said anything. Romano shot him a look and once again he was mesmerized by the other's features.

He now knew why he looked at him instead of the busty woman in the train. Antonio was a man no one could simply ignore.

The thought angered him.

"I bet he is a bastard like you." Romano said absentmindedly unaware of the gaffe he was making. Antonio looked at him for a long moment and Romano almost lost control of his own car from the intensity in the other's green eyes.

"He died eleven years ago." Antonio said. Romano turned abruptly to Antonio his heart skipping a beat at the implications.

"I am sorry!" he suddenly exclaimed, "I didn't-!"

There was a sudden banging noise that startled them both. The car made a sudden move on the right and Romano pushed hard on the brakes not to crash into the other cars. Some people angrily honked at him, but Romano was too shocked to care and stared surprised at the road before him.

"Romano, are you alright?" Antonio suddenly asked taking his hand in his. Romano stared at him then at the cars quickly surpassing him. Antonio's hand was warm. He suddenly felt like an idiot.

"I think the tire burst." Romano just said feeling exposed when Antonio intertwined their fingers together.

"I think you should pull up that driveway." Antonio said. "Can you?"

Romano unwillingly let go of Antonio's hand and managed to park the car despite the damaged tire. Anger took over embarrassment once again, and he pushed his door abruptly open. He checked the damage, kicked the tire and cursed at his luck.

"It's okay, Romano." Antonio said walking around the car and standing close to him. "We will find a mechanic or something and everything will be okay."

Romano stared at him with widened eyes and then he suddenly felt like crying. He didn't know why but he was sure he was going to break if Antonio kept looking at him that way.

"Why?" Romano suddenly asked. Antonio seemed confused. "Why do you treat me so well? Damn it! I said something awful about your father and all you do is trying to fucking console me!"

"Romano, you didn't know." Antonio said with a smile and sounding strangely calm. It was in that moment that it hit Romano how much angry Antonio was feeling and how hard he was trying not to snap. Romano didn't know why he knew it, but it was enough to make him get over his pride and suddenly hug Antonio close.

Antonio was flabbergasted. Romano was too, not understanding why he was acting so out of character and wanting with all his might to disappear and pretend that nothing ever happened. Before he could pull away, though, Antonio put his arms around Romano's waist and pulled him closer.

Romano's breath hitched at the contact and hated the fact he liked how Antonio felt against him. Suddenly he was reminded of the previous night when they slept side by side on the mattress and he blushed. He was glad Antonio couldn't see.

"It is because you are dating Feliciano, is it?" Romano asked soundly angrier than he actually felt. "Is that why you treat me so nicely?" He tried to pull away but Antonio held him close. Romano was suddenly aware of the cars passing by and he felt ridiculous hugging like that in the street. Antonio, though, didn't seem to care.

"I am not dating Feliciano." Antonio said then surprised. He abruptly pulled away and looked down at Romano who stared like an idiot up at Antonio. "Is that why you are angry at me?"

"Y-you are not…" Romano repeated raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, I understand now." Antonio said with a smile, "You thought I was dating your brother and that we didn't tell you. Is that why you were angry at me? You thought Feliciano didn't trust you with this?"

Romano was shocked to hear Antonio said so. It was partly true, but at the same time it also was a lie. He had been angry they didn't tell him after he caught them kissing in his car, but at the same time he was just jealous he couldn't be in Feliciano's place.

Of course he would never tell Antonio that.

"Don't worry. I am not." Antonio continued then holding Romano by the shoulder. "I don't know why you came down to such conclusions but you don't need to be angry anymore."

"I-!" Romano started but held his tongue immediately after. He looked down, blushed and pushed Antonio violently away. He didn't want to hear about Feliciano and acknowledge the feeling of immense happiness at Antonio's confession anymore. He didn't know if he had the guts not to kiss Antonio right then, so he changed topic:

"S-sorry about before."

"I know you didn't mean it." Antonio said encouragingly.

"I lost my own parents in a car accident too." Romano whispered so slowly that it was a miracle Antonio heard him.

"I am sorry."

"Yeah, well." Romano furrowed his eyebrows and gulped. "I-I know it's an awful feeling so I am… I am s-sorry."

"It's alright." Antonio said and then suddenly touched his cheek. "You are cute when you are like this."

"Don't make me regret apologizing to you, bastard!" Romano immediately retorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "What about the cakes?" He asked hiding the little smile that was ready to show on his face.

Antonio looked behind them at the car and raised an eyebrow.

"What about them?"

Romano groaned.

"We need to deliver them!"

"Oh, yeah! Of course!" Antonio laughed sheepishly. "Well, they are only two so I-!"

"I can take one and you-!" Romano continued.

"Take the other, yes." Antonio smiled. Romano blushed, ignored the butterflies in his stomach and opened the truck to take the boxes out.

"I guess we can go later to the mechanic." Romano said under his breath. "Stupid tire."

Antonio took one of the boxes and showed him the list.

"See you later then?" he asked. Romano looked at him.

"Whatever, bastard." He retorted and with his box in his arms turned his back to Antonio.


	12. Chapter 12

It was in that moment that their "mating dance" started.

Of course, both Romano and Antonio were totally unaware of that. All Romano could think, while he walked in search of the customer he had to deliver the cake to, was that he wanted to get it over soon so he could go back to his car.

That was because Romano just wanted to call a mechanic to take care of his damaged tire and not because he knew Antonio was waiting for him there. He told himself so for a while, but when he found the apartment, pressed the doorbell, tried to be gentle with the lady before him, gave her the cake, and took the tip like he was supposed to, he slowly became vaguely aware that he was lying to himself.

So he said "fuck it" to all, unfortunately loud enough for the lady to hear him, and received a slap without realizing what he had said until it was too late to apologize. He swore at his shitty job, at his shitty customer and, moreover, at his shitty slip of tongue. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but feel happy.

Yes, happy.

Cake-less and free to return back from where he came from, Romano realized that he was _extremely_ happy. He blamed it on the fact he was now free from deliveries, until the moment he slapped himself mentally and decided he was an idiot for continuing to deny the simple truth to himself.

Antonio wasn't dating Feliciano.

There he said it.

Romano was pleased, happy, exhilarated, on cloud nine, you name it, because Antonio had told him that he wasn't dating Feliciano. Of course, Romano doubted him immediately after and wanted to ask Antonio about why then they were kissing in his car the other day. The memory made his heart ache, his blood boil. In a moment he was angry and sad and feeling pathetic again.

Nevertheless, when he returned back to his car and saw Antonio waving at him, Romano decided it was too difficult to pretend not being happy. Antonio made a step forwards to him, and Romano kicked the memory of that damned kiss out of his mind-window and decided he didn't give a damn and that he trusted Antonio on this.

It was stupid. It was the most idiotic thing to do. Trusting someone. Romano had learnt long before that it was a pointless and dangerous thing. His cousin Francis would say that love can make anyone act stupid.

But with Antonio smiling like that at him, no matter how much he was oblivious to Romano's sentiments towards him, even if he would never return his feelings back to him, Romano decided he didn't want to fight it anymore. Stupid or not stupid, he didn't really give a fuck.

"Hey." Antonio said. Romano looked at him.

"Hey."

When Romano left to deliver his cake, Antonio checked his list and asked at least a million of people where the street he was searching of was. Fortunately, Antonio's customer wasn't that far away. It took him just ten minutes to get to his destination, give the cake, take the money and go back from where he came to.

All the while Antonio couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Gilbert. Gilbert's confession had relieved him. He had to admit that the moment Gilbert said the cue phrase: "I never dated him" had been the happiest moment in Antonio's life.

He really couldn't explain it. No matter how much he tried he couldn't understand how he managed to get from pinning after Feliciano to be extremely interested in Romano's love life. He remembered the promise he made to himself, to search for the man Romano had written a note to, and wondered if he should ask Romano directly about it and get it over with. He made a mental note to try it later.

He waited for Romano leaning against the other's car. He checked the burst tire, realized that he wasn't that good in mechanics and resumed his waiting.

Romano arrived a little later. Antonio watched him approach him; he noticed the small, almost invisible smile on the other's lips, his hazel eyes, felt a sense of déjà vu, wondered where that came from until he understood he didn't give a damn.

Romano seemed happy. Antonio wondered if it was the first time Romano looked happy or it was just a trick his eyes were playing on him.

Whatever it was, Romano was handsome. If he was happy, Antonio was happy.

"Hey." He said because he had to say something, anything, to distract himself. Romano might have insulted his father before, but he had apologized, he had hugged him for Christ's sake and Antonio wanted to do it all over again.

"Hey."

Romano stared directly in his eyes. He was so bold, Antonio though, so full of contradictions, so wonderful that Antonio wondered if he could let someone else, a total stranger, a stupid man from a train, take him away from him.

Antonio wanted to touch him, unaware that Romano wanted to touch him back. Romano gulped at the sudden thought, put his hands in his pockets just to do something and then shot a look at the car.

"Shall we call a mechanic then?"

Antonio felt suddenly jealous. He wished he could be that man from the train, he wished he could be the one Romano was dreaming of at night. He wanted Romano to look at him and him only.

Antonio realized that when Gilbert had said he had been Romano's ex Antonio had wanted to kill him. A dangerous thought, a thing he would never do because he liked Gilbert no matter what he might or might have not done with Romano, but a thought that had crossed his mind nonetheless.

"Antonio?" Romano asked and Antonio wanted to hear Romano say his name again and again and again.

"Yes?" Antonio prodded himself to answer. Romano furrowed his eyebrows, looking serious once more. The spell Antonio made in his head finally broke.

"Are you deaf?" Romano spat, "Should we call a mechanic?"

Antonio blinked at him. Romano furrowed his eyebrows and suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"Why don't we go for a walk instead?" Antonio asked without really thinking. Then he winked: "Let's not go back to the "Corsica" so soon."

Romano eyes were back on his. Antonio wanted to kiss him right then.

_Oh._

Antonio was shocked at his own instincts. He made a step backwards, to which Romano just raised an eyebrow.

"You are acting weird." Romano stated then. "Something happened with your customer, bastard?" Romano asked suddenly angry. "Tell me you didn't-!"

"No, everything is fine." Antonio said taking Romano aback. Everything was more than fine, except for the fact he had realized that he had fallen in love, fast and hard like he always did.

The realization made him ecstatic.

Romano narrowed his eyes at him, feeling the butterflies in his stomach when Antonio looked at him once more. Damn butterflies. Didn't they have anything better to do?

"I just thought it was a pity to go back to that freezing parlor when the sun is so nice." Antonio continued. "We will call the mechanic later."

"Yes, you are right." Romano said looking up at the clear sky above them. Antonio couldn't hold himself back anymore. He grabbed Romano's arm and pulled him closer, not flat out against him, but close enough to feel the other's warmth on his own body. If he could he would pull him even closer and never let go.

"Let's go then!" Antonio exclaimed ignoring the complaints from Romano's part. Romano pushed him abruptly away and swore at him in every language he knew. The blush on Romano's face made Antonio happy in a way he couldn't explain.

Until the moment he remembered Romano's note and everything came crushing down on him again.

"Are you hungry?" Romano asked, "Because I'm fucking starving."

"Me too." Antonio said.

_I am starving for you_, both thought, but neither of them dared to say it out loud.

Meanwhile at the "Corsica" a very irritate Frenchman was checking the hour every ten seconds. He sighed, then groaned, smiled at his customers and resumed his complaining a moment later. Feliciano looked at him with the corner of his eyes, all the while serving customers with a big grin on his face.

This went on for a while until Francis couldn't take it anymore.

"Where are those two?" Francis whined pouting and checking the hour once more. "There are only two cakes to deliver and it's been already so long!"

"Maybe they had some problems." Feliciano tried to reason.

"Problems my ass." Francis whined under his breath, "Why don't we fire them already? I feel like we are back to the beginning when we were just you and me."

"Why would you do something like that to them?" Feliciano asked shocked, "I understand Romano, but Antonio!"

"You are right." Francis said with a sigh, "Antonio doesn't deserve that."

"Well, neither does Romano, my friends!" Gilbert exclaimed in that moment with a gigantic grin. Feliciano perked up at Gilbert's sudden appearance. The albino took his adored sunglasses off and looked at them both. "I'll take a cone. Hazelnut is fine."

"You hate cold things." Francis said going for the hazelnut ice-cream anyway. "How are you now Gilbert?" Francis asked them handing him the cone. Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "You looked strangely down this morning." Francis explained then.

Gilbert shrugged.

"I didn't sleep well." He said with a wave of his hands, and then he perked up again. "Hey, Feli! A little bird told me you want to attend another seminar."

Feliciano turned abruptly to look at him. He blushed tenfold and looked completely adorable in Gilbert's eyes.

"Oh…" Feliciano said, "T-thank you."

"No problem!" Gilbert said handing him the invitations. "Ludwig must be really happy to have such a fellow fan."

"I am-!" Feliciano started then gulped and shut up again. "Thank you, Gilbert." He said instead and smiled. Gilbert nodded, glad, then looked at Francis again.

"So, why are you complaining so much?"

Francis looked at him with disappointed eyes, his drama queen recital ready to be acted upon.

"Antonio and Romano ditched us." Francis said. "They had only two cakes to deliver but it's been four hours since they left."

"Really?" Gilbert asked furrowing his eyebrows. "Maybe something happened." He added not hiding how worried he started feeling.

"I think we should go search for them." Feliciano said then adamantly. "Maybe they are in trouble."

"Hah!" Francis said handing a cone to another customer, "They are probably decided to take the afternoon off."

"Well, in any case." Gilbert said putting his sunglasses on. "I'll go. Have you got a list of today's customers?"

"Top drawer, left." Francis said. "If you wait another half an hour, though…" Francis added before Gilbert could go to the back room, "…Feliciano and I will come too."

"Yeah." Feliciano said, "After all it's not fair they are taking the afternoon off and we don't, ve!"

Unaware of the chaos they made, Antonio and Romano silently agreed to go and eat some pizza at an Italian restaurant nearby. They walked over there in sync and sat down at a table as if they had known beforehand they wanted to sit there. Antonio was nodding at something Romano was saying, who was more talkative than usual, even if he wasn't saying anything of particular interest.

Antonio loved listening to him, and Romano realized for the first time how much he liked when someone actually gave importance to what he had to say. It made him feel interesting. For once, a little more worthy than his brother Feliciano.

He was talking about Feliciano, actually.

"My parents always fussed over him when we were young!" Romano complained, "He was the newly born, the cuter one, the more fragile one and they always left me alone to go cuddle him. When they died in that car accident when I was seventeen, I suddenly became his damned anchor! He never wanted to let me go because he was oh-so used to being worried after. Then they wonder why I didn't go to college, damn it. I fucking had to baby sit a fifteen year old teenager."

Antonio snorted.

"Oh, come on. It must have not been that bad."

Romano's eyes widened.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he exclaimed, "Do you know how it's like to have someone so clingy all the time?"

"I think it's nice to have someone who needs you." Antonio said with a smile biting down at his pizza, "I mean, you must have liked it too if you kept doing it."

"T-that is bullshit!" Romano exclaimed, bit down on his own pizza and looked away, "The problem is I never heard 'thank you'."

Antonio raised an eyebrow. Romano groaned.

"Feliciano always talks bad about me." He said, "Oh, don't look at me like that. He is not an angel!"

"I have noticed." Antonio said. Romano stared suspiciously at him for a long moment and then sighed again.

"He doesn't trust me at all." Romano said, "Or gives me enough credit. Just because I couldn't find a job or kept taking his money, doesn't mean I wasn't trying to live honestly."

"Of course." Antonio said. Romano bit his lip and continued eating his pizza. Antonio looked at him, at the way Romano ate with his hands and found everything fascinating. That wanting to kiss him increased tenfold.

"But maybe he is right…" Romano suddenly said swallowing his last slice. "I can't do anything. No talent whatsoever."

"You are good at flirting." Antonio said absentmindedly. Romano rolled his eyes at him, "And you can deal with difficult people!" Antonio added then enthusiastically, "Oh! And you can talk back at them too! Not many know how to do that! And… what else…"

"What the hell are you on about?" Romano asked with an enquired eyebrow, trying to hide the fact he liked Antonio's words. Antonio noticed anyway because Romano blushed.

The wanting to kiss him became unbearable.

"You are stubborn." Antonio said. Romano narrowed his eyes at him, "But that's not necessarily a bad thing." Antonio added immediately after.

"Pray tell why." Romano said sarcastically.

"You know what you want." Antonio said. "You pursue it until the very end."

"Y-you…" Romano stuttered, "You don't know me at all."

Romano's heart skipped a beat, maybe even two or three if he considered how much he felt like dying like then. He wondered in that moment if it would be an alright thing to stand up and touch the other's face, lips, whatever.

Romano blushed and decided that no.

"Maybe not really well, but…" Antonio started, searched for the right words, "…but I would like to know you better."

"W-what?" Romano asked sure he had misunderstood. Antonio just looked at him,

"I mean, you pretend not to but you do have a big heart." Antonio said. Romano's said heart started to race in his chest, his stomach churned, his cheeks were hot. Antonio looked down at his pizza and continued, hiding his shaking fingers under the table: "You wrote a note to a guy you met once and you are clearly still waiting for him. If someone didn't care about-!"

"Wait." Romano stated making Antonio look up at him, "You read my note?"

The blush on the other's face was worth a medal.

"I-!" Antonio started, looked down, regained courage, "Yes, I did."

"And?" Romano eyes were wide as saucers.

"And what? He doesn't know how lucky he is." Antonio said honestly, "You are… well… I mean…" Antonio furrowed his eyebrows feeling lost. He wanted to say so many things, but nothing seemed right. Romano's face suddenly softened and he tried to hide his real sentiments by gulping down the wine he ordered.

"Do you know him?" Antonio asked then straight to the point. Romano chocked on his drink. Antonio immediately stood up and patted him on the back, holding his hand all the while. When Romano managed to continued breathing normally he looked at their intertwined hands and then raised his face at Antonio.

Romano remembered when he saw him for the first time, wondered why he still hadn't get over him, hating and loving the fact Antonio liked to touch him so frequently. Strangely he was glad Antonio didn't seem to remember him.

"Are you okay?" Antonio asked concerned.

"Yes." Romano said, because there was nothing else to say.

It felt like they were dancing. One made a step, the other followed, then one thing led to another until both dancers couldn't take it anymore.

Romano wanted to kiss him, but knew it didn't make any sense.

Antonio wanted to kiss him, but knew Romano loved somebody else.

"Good." Antonio said and smiled. Romano's eyes widened as Antonio left him to return back to his place. Romano knew it was his turn now.

"I don't know him." Romano said almost tripping on his own words. Antonio looked at him startled, unaware of how much Romano was scared of himself and of that sudden realization that Antonio was flirting with him.

Damn him if he will ever admit that he liked flirting back.

"You don't?"

"I-I don't." Romano said. "He is just a guy I saw on a fucking train. I thought it would be fun to write a note to him and shut my brother up with that ridiculous notice-board idea." He added.

Antonio blinked at him. His joy was indescribable.

"So you don't love him." Antonio said as if asking for confirmation. Romano just stared at him, then blushed, gulped and stood up.

"Let's leave."

"I'll pay."

"Whatever, let's just go."

Antonio followed him. Romano slowly walked back to his car. Antonio remained silent for the next five minutes, but when Romano took his mobile out to probably call a mechanic or a taxi, Antonio abruptly grabbed his arm.

"If you don't love him-!" Antonio suddenly exclaimed. Romano stared at him his lips parting slightly.

"W-what?"

"If you don't mind…" Antonio said then. Romano narrowed his eyes, noticed Antonio's hand move from his arm up to his shoulder. "Would you mind…?"

"What?" Romano asked then suddenly nervous. His eyes dropped down at Antonio's lips. He had never wanted to kiss a man like that before.

Fuck prejudices.

Romano wanted him.

"Would I mind what?" Romano asked suddenly irritated Antonio wasn't doing anything. He looked up and his breath hitched at Antonio's proximity.

"If I-!"

"There you are guys!" Francis suddenly exclaimed. Antonio and Romano abruptly pushed each other away and stared flabbergasted as Francis, Feliciano and Gilbert approached them. Francis seemed a little pissed off as well.

"Fuck you, Luck!" Romano exclaimed under his breath at the same moment Gilbert exclaimed: "We were worried about you!"

Antonio and Romano shot a look at each other. The spell was broken. The dance was over. Still, as Antonio stared into Romano's eyes, he was suddenly aware he wouldn't mind doing that dance all over again.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. I am feeling generous today! So I decided to upload a little sooner than usual. I hope you don't mind. ;) Moreover, since I totally forgot to write it in the last chapter, I wanted to answer to a question many of you had asked till now. Why Romano is called Romano and not Lovino? You ask. Well, I already wrote in other stories of mine, that I prefer to call him so in my AU stories because Romano is a real Italian name, while I never heard anyone called Lovino until now. It makes the story a little more realistic, at least in my ears. In Canon stories, on the other hand, I don't really mind calling him Lovino. With other characters I don't have another choice for a name, so I just kept their canon ones. Feliciano will remain Feliciano, Francis, Francis and so on. I hope I cleared your doubts now! So, on with the chapter.**

Gilbert wasn't really good at sorting his feelings out. He had always reprimanded his brother for that, but in the end they weren't as different as he claimed to be. Cleaning and organization aside, they had the same poker face when in reality they were ready to explode.

Okay. Maybe Gilbert was exaggerating. He wasn't ready to explode, but he did have strange, awful feelings taking place inside his stomach. First he blamed the ice-cream he had eaten, but then recognized that what was eating his liver out was mere jealously. Jealousy, relief, happiness, sadness, shock… a little bit of everything, which made the situation he was in a little bit surreal.

Jealousy and shock he could understand. As soon as the three of them saw Antonio and Romano looking at each other, talking to each other, there in the middle of the sidewalk, Gilbert had noticed something he probably shouldn't have. The way the two were looking at each other was unmistakable. It was the same way Elizabeta used to look at him before that big, stupid fight broke out between them and she decided she was better off with a girly musician with an ugly mole on his face.

Okay, well, she and Roderich have broken up eons now, but Gilbert still couldn't forgive her for that. Even if he should because he knew the cause for such a break up was that she still loved him… no, he was losing the thread of the conversation here.

So, back to the point. Jealousy and shock were understandable. Relief and sadness were okay too. Relief because Romano and Antonio looked fine and healthy, sadness because, since Gilbert had found out he had a slight crush on Romano, he finally understood he had no chance whatsoever with him.

But happiness? Why the hell should be happy about it?

Gilbert looked up at Antonio and Romano again. They were standing close to each other and shot each other secret glances when they thought the other wasn't looking. Gilbert knew what was going on, and he was sure Francis would have understood too if he wasn't so preoccupied in giving them a telling-off neither of them cared about.

"We were so worried something happened to you!" Francis whined, "Then you are here! Having a merry time like nothing is going on! Do you think we are paying you to slack off?"

"Geez." Romano said rolling his eyes, "Stop jumping to conclusion, will you?"

Antonio looked at him, fighting hard not to put an arm around the other's shoulders. Romano crossed his arms over his chest and made a gesture over the parked car besides them.

"Something did indeed happen to us." Romano continued, "My tire burst off and we-!", he looked at Antonio, "-we went to search for a mechanic."

"Oh." Francis said totally taken aback. He looked down at the damaged tire and let out a sigh. Feliciano moved to check the car too and then looked at Romano again.

"You should have called us, though!" Feliciano exclaimed, "I really thought you were in trouble!"

"Yes, sure." Romano said rolling his eyes to the sky, "W-well, anyway. My battery died a-and Antonio left his cell at home."

Antonio looked quite shocked at that and he checked his pockets only to realize Romano was right. He smiled sheepishly at them all and shrugged.

"Yes." He said laconically. Romano shot him a look.

"A damaged tire, huh?" Gilbert said then stepping forwards, "Don't you have a spare wheel or something?" He asked crouching down to see the tire better, "It is not difficult to repair this."

"Do we look like mechanics to you, bastard?" Romano shouted irritated. "And, anyway, I don't have a spare wheel because I already used it… a month ago."

Gilbert looked up.

"How old is your car?"

Romano looked away and blushed.

"It's not that old." He whispered, "I just bought it really cheap."

Gilbert burst out laughing, and Romano shot him a murderous look. Unconsciously Antonio stepped closer to Romano, as if to prevent him from doing something stupid. Francis narrowed his eyes at that, a playful smile ready on his lips.

"And what about the cakes?" He asked. As if synchronized, Antonio and Romano turned to look at him.

"Delivered." They said together. Antonio smiled at that; Romano, on the other hand, blushed.

"On foot?" Francis asked surprised.

"On foot." Antonio and Romano said again in unison. Romano cursed under his breath.

"Is that why it took you so long?" Francis asked then amused at this turn of events. Antonio nodded this time, while Romano just shrugged.

"Oh, well." Gilbert piped in then, standing up and stretching, "You are lucky I am here, because my brother loves repairing cars- or destroy them, your choice, and he has a lot of friends who work in the field."

Gilbert took his cell out and started dialing his brother's number. It didn't go unnoticed to Antonio and Romano the way Feliciano perked up at the mention of Gilbert's brother. Romano narrowed his eyes at him, while Antonio just gave Feliciano the thumbs up. Feliciano smiled nervously at them both and then decided to change the topic of conversation to something else.

"Shouldn't we go for a coffee or something, now that we are all gathered here together?" he asked just as Gilbert started talking in German on the phone. Everybody looked at him fascinated for a while, waiting for the conversation to end. It didn't take long and Gilbert's attention was back to them in a few minutes.

"He is coming." Gilbert stated with a grin. He then looked at Romano, "I told him what kind of car you have, and, let me tell you, I never heard Ludwig laugh so hard for a long time!"

"You bastards." Romano spat blushing ten shades of red. Antonio immediately put an arm around the other's shoulders and pulled him close. Romano let him without thinking.

Francis stared at them for a long, awkward moment with half lidded eyes before he looked at Feliciano instead.

"So, should we go for that coffee as we wait?" he asked. Feliciano turned surprised to him, too lost in his own thoughts to register what Francis had said immediately. When he did, he smiled fondly at him and motioned everyone to follow him.

Antonio and Romano remained behind, isolating themselves in their own world while the rest talked animatedly to each other in front of them. Antonio was looking down into Romano's eyes; a fond smile on his lips, one that Romano wasn't sure how to explain.

Romano shot him a look once or twice, always making sure to walk a little far away from Antonio. Nevertheless, his whole body itched to get closer and to get back to the point they were before they were so abruptly interrupted. Antonio didn't seem to care for Romano's doubts and kept brushing his arm against Romano's one.

Still Romano doubted. He felt like everything was just a dream, that he would wake up soon enough and that he will realize that Antonio had never flirted with him, was indeed dating Feliciano and that Romano was destined to be alone.

"Antonio." Romano suddenly said. Antonio hummed in response besides him. Romano bit his lips, searched for the right words then he sighed:

"Why did you ask me about the note?" he asked. Antonio looked at him and his step slowed down.

"I read it." Antonio started, not sure if he should tell Romano so or not. "I thought he was the reason why you looked always so sad."

Romano abruptly turned to face him.

"I don't look sad!" he exclaimed. Antonio softly snorted.

"Angry then."

"I am not-!"

"Anyway." Antonio interrupted him. He wanted to let it out of his system. "I thought that if I found him for you I would make you happy."

"You seriously don't remember?" Romano asked then out of the blue. Antonio furrowed his eyebrows at him, to which Romano blushed tenfold.

"Never mind, jackass." Romano blurted out. Antonio enquired an eyebrow but let it go. "Well, I-I don't understand why you care so much. It's not your business if this guy hurts me or not."

"Maybe." Antonio said with a smile, "But then, when Gilbert said he was your ex, I was so jealous that I realized it is my business if somebody makes you miserable."

If Romano was shocked at Antonio's confession, he didn't show it, so Antonio felt suddenly courageous to go on.

"This guy you met on the train isn't worth it." Antonio said.

"No." Romano responded. "He probably is not."

They suddenly stopped walking. Feliciano, Francis and Gilbert had turned a corner and they lost them from sight. They were completely alone.

"Was he so handsome?" Antonio asked then. Romano snorted.

"Strangely yes." Romano said and felt a little proud when he noticed the jealousy cross the other's eyes.

"But you don't know him." Antonio pressed on. Romano didn't answer. Antonio continued: "So it's impossible to meet him again?"

"I can't say." Romano said suddenly feeling amused. He shot a teasing smile at Antonio's way, one that the older guy found simply alluring. "Who knows? Maybe he is here around."

Antonio was surprised to see Romano could be such a tease. The other was joking, he knew, but at the same time he felt he had made a lot of progress if he had managed to make Romano act like that to him. Romano was finally flirting with him like he saw him doing with women. Maybe it sounded weird, but Antonio was happy anyway. Nevertheless, he couldn't take that pang of jealousy in his stomach anymore.

"Would you leave me if you saw him now?" Antonio asked, feeling like they were playing a rather strange game. Romano snorted.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to." He said. "You are quite clingy."

It was Antonio's turn to snort amused. Romano stared straight into his green eyes and then suddenly turned serious again.

"You really don't mind I wrote a note to a guy?" Romano asked then, "Because I did. Damn it. I felt guilty for days afterwards."

"Why?" Antonio asked surprised.

"Because he is a _guy_, idiot." Romano spat. Antonio shrugged.

"I don't care." Antonio said, "You should know by now that I don't really give a damn."

"I never heard you curse before." Romano said suddenly amused again. Antonio smiled.

"I had a good teacher."

"Hey!" Gilbert exclaimed suddenly appearing in front of them again, "Have you stopped falling behind? We are waiting for you!" he exclaimed and then turned around the corner again. Romano shot him an annoyed look and then turned to look at Antonio.

"Let's go." He ordered. Antonio said:

"Maybe we kept them waiting too long. Let's go."

Then he leaned down and pecked Romano on the lips. Romano stilled while Antonio widened his eyes shocked at his own actions.

"I- err…" Antonio said. Romano was too shocked to move, so Antonio grabbed him by the arm and forcefully pulled him away to where the others were sitting. Francis, Feliciano and Gilbert had already ordered and just motioned them to sit down beside them.

Antonio prodded Romano to sit down and then sat beside him, shooting him worried looks every now and then. Before them two sets of eyes were watching their every move.

"You noticed too, right?" Gilbert whispered then, elbowing Francis lightly in the arm.

"How could I not?" Francis whispered back. He smiled. "I feel like in that scene in 'The Lion King'."

Gilbert's white eyebrows shot up.

"What?"

"You know…" Francis said laughing quietly, "_Can you feel the love tonight_?" He started singing, and Gilbert pushed him away and burst out laughing.

"Did you say a joke?" Feliciano asked then, too occupied with his cappuccino to listen to a word they were saying. Antonio and Romano totally ignored them.

"Nothing, dear." Francis said with a smile. Feliciano nodded, not really caring, and then looked at Gilbert instead.

"Do you know when Ludwig is going to come here?" he asked. Gilbert smiled:

"Any moment now." He said. Feliciano nodded again and then stood up to go to the toilette. Gilbert and Francis found their opportunity to resume their talking.

"Aren't you jealous?" Francis suddenly whispered, "I know you started having feelings for Romano. I am not blind."

"Shut up." Gilbert retorted, "I don't. You know I love Elizabeta still."

"And still you looked like ready to pounce on them when we met them before." Francis said convinced of what he saw. Gilbert rolled his eyes to the sky.

"I love her, you know that." Gilbert said, "I still do and I always will."

"What about Romano?" Francis continued. Gilbert seemed a little lost in thought for a moment then sighed.

"I guess I do have a crush on him." He admitted in the end, "But, at the same time, I can feel but be happy for him. I hinted it at you this morning…" Gilbert continued, "…Romano wrote that note to Antonio."

"Yes, I realized." Francis whispered back, shooting a look at Antonio and Romano. He then looked at Gilbert again: "Shouldn't you be sad, though?"

Gilbert shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe." He said suddenly irritated, "Don't ask me anymore."

Francis sighed and leaned against his chair, gulping down the last drop of coffee left in his cup. Gilbert looked at him then turned his attention back to Antonio and Romano. They were acting really weird. Antonio was sitting close to Romano, but the younger man kept looking away, ignoring him, so in contrast to the way he had been acting mere moments before.

What had happened?

He didn't have the time to ask, though, that his cell rang. Everyone's attention was back to him and Gilbert answered with a smile. Just in that moment Feliciano returned and stared at Gilbert as if hoping to understand at least a word of German he was saying.

A moment later, Gilbert hung up and grinned.

"Let's go." He said and looked at Romano, "Your car is in good hands now!"

"I hope it's going to be for free." Romano spat suddenly out of his reverie. Antonio let out a sigh of relief besides him. Gilbert shrugged and stood up.

"It's your brother here?" Feliciano asked ready to go. He grabbed Gilbert by the arm and motioned him to move. Francis sighed and stood up as well.

"Yes, yes." Gilbert told Feliciano and let himself being pulled away back to where Romano's car was. Francis sighed once more and followed then, shooting a look at Romano and Antonio still falling behind. This time, though, he smirked and quickened his pace.

Finding themselves alone again, Antonio grabbed Romano's shoulder and prevented him from walking quickly away from him.

"Speak to me, Romano. Please." Antonio said. Romano shot him an incredulous look and kept walking. Antonio groaned and followed him. They remained in silence for a long moment, watching as the others disappeared from their sight once more. Antonio sighed again and looked at Romano, who suddenly turned to face him again.

They stared at each other for long, then Romano shot a look around them, grabbed Antonio by his shirt and pulled them both to stand into a deserted alley.

"W-what-!" Antonio exclaimed but before he could finish his phrase Romano's lips were on his. His eyes fluttered closed and his heart beat hard in his chest. Romano was against him, his hands running through the other's hair. Antonio's hands found Romano's waistline and remained there, pulled him closer, opened his mouth a little wider to get a better taste.

"Bastard." Romano sighed against his lips, shocked and exhilarated at the same time. "Don't kiss me in public again." He whispered then breathing in Antonio's scent.

"Only when we are alone, then." Antonio said, smiling softly when Romano's lips found his again. They explored each other for a while, before Romano suddenly broke the kiss and looked at Antonio in the eyes, a strange expression on his face.

"You never kissed a man before, did you?" Antonio asked panting slightly. Romano blushed, looking down at Antonio's hand under his shirt. Antonio didn't move away.

"Better." Antonio continued, taking Romano's jaw between two fingers and making him look at him. "I want you to be mine, always."

"I didn't think you were so possessive, bastard." Romano said, gulping slightly. Antonio laughed and then leaned down to kiss Romano again.

Romano didn't put up a fight.


	14. Chapter 14

Feliciano was on cloud nine when he recognized Ludwig patiently waiting for them under the shade of a tree. He felt his throat go dry when the other slowly turned to look at him and his heart practically stopped when Feliciano noticed the sudden acknowledgment in the other's blue eyes.

He tried to analyze it logically. Feliciano dared to shot a look at Gilbert, who was walking quietly besides him, and realized with a pang in his heart that the look in Ludwig's face must have been directed to his brother instead of him.

It wasn't, though.

"Oh." Ludwig said walking over to them. Gilbert grinned at his brother, but Ludwig's whole attention was fixed on Feliciano. "I remember you."

Feliciano opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of the water and then tried his best to look positively calm.

"You attended one of my seminars." Ludwig said before Feliciano could say anything. Gilbert's eyes darted from one face to the other, but overall he remained silent. "You are Feliciano, right?"

Feliciano couldn't hide his joy. The fact Ludwig remembered his name made his ecstatic. In a moment he forgot why he had been angry at Ludwig some days before, he ignored, as if they never happened, all the nights he remained awake in his bed wondering why Ludwig had changed so much and didn't remember him. Now, more than ever, he didn't care. He just wanted to go back to step one.

"Yes, it's me!" Feliciano exclaimed happily. "I am so glad you remember my name!"

"It's difficult to forget." Ludwig said honestly and finally turned to look at Gilbert. "So, where is the car you talked about?"

Gilbert pouted.

"Why don't you look as happy to see me as you did when you saw Feli?" Gilbert whined. "A 'Hi, how are you?' would have been enough! You are always so cold to me."

"Don't be a baby." Ludwig reprimanded, "You practically begged me to come here and help your dear friend fix his car when you knew very well I had work to do."

"I didn't _beg_ you!" Gilbert exclaimed spitting the word as if it was poison. Ludwig just sighed and looked at Feliciano again:

"Is it your car? A friend of mine can fix it in no time. If we go there together maybe we will be over before dinner."

"Oh, no!" Feliciano exclaimed and laughed nervously, "It's not mine, even if I did pay to buy it. It's my brother's!"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow, looking up to see if there was somebody else in the vicinity. It was in that moment that Francis made his appearance, grinning stupidly and checking behind him from time to time. When he noticed Ludwig staring at him, he straightened up and flashed his most diplomatic smile.

"Oh, hello!" Francis exclaimed. "You must be Gilbert's brother! I think I remember you. We met long ago." He said stretching his hand to shake Ludwig's. Ludwig furrowed his eyebrows and nervously shook the other's hand back.

"I have a feeling we indeed already met. Are you Feliciano's brother?" Ludwig asked then. Francis giggled and waved his hand.

"No." He said, "I am his cousin. Francis Bonnefoy. Gilbert's roommate." He then checked behind him and grinned. "Here he is! That's Feliciano's brother!" Francis added turning slightly and pointed with his index finger at the pair slowly approaching them.

Everybody turned to look at Romano and Antonio, watching as they slowly made their way to them. Both of them seemed too into each other to notice and Feliciano immediately took the opportunity and engaged Ludwig in any conversation he could come up with. The first thing Feliciano thought was pasta, and even if it wasn't so great a topic, Ludwig didn't seem to mind and politely spoke with him.

Romano and Antonio didn't seem to mind either, in fact they looked completely oblivious to the fact the others were waiting for them. Romano, in particular, remained in his own little world for the rest of the conversation, from when Feliciano presented Ludwig to him up to Ludwig's explanation to where they were going to fix his tire, and paid a little bit of attention only when money was brought up.

"You are Gilbert's brother and you want me to damn pay the normal fee? Bastard!"

"Please, Feliciano. Make his _stop_."

Romano couldn't care less about what the others (especially Francis, who so kindly wanted him to shut the fuck up) thought. For once in his life he didn't give a damn about his car either. He remained watching in silence as Ludwig's friend changed tires, standing side by side with Antonio, who still looked a little bit dizzy from the kisses they had shared before.

Antonio did indeed feel a little weird and the good thing was he didn't need to pretend to be okay as no one paid attention to him. So, he was free to think they were just wasting time with that stupid car. Why should they stay there and wait, when he could take Romano home and do unspeakable things to him? He knew that strange relationship between them had just started, but Antonio couldn't refrain from wanting to touch and kiss the other again. It was like he had been waiting for so long and now that he had the opportunity to do so, he couldn't.

It was a stupid thought, because he didn't know Romano for _that_ long, but it frustrated him nonetheless. He was quite envious of Romano's ability to look completely unfazed besides him, as if he didn't feel the same urges whatsoever. He tried to take the other's hand in his but to no avail, as Romano, either for embarrassment or to just plain torture him, kept getting out of the way at the mere brush of fingers.

Actually Romano looked more fascinated staring hard at Ludwig with a knowing look on his face and a snarl on his lips, ready to bite whenever the other got to stand a little closer than appropriate to Feliciano, than glance at him. Antonio had no chance to ask why, but he nevertheless believed it was his duty to take Romano away from Ludwig if the situation started to feel a little bit dangerous. If not to save the other's integrity, to do something else than feeling frustrated.

Modestly speaking, Antonio thought he did a great job with it. Especially when Feliciano concentrated all his courage and plainly asked for Ludwig's number. That had been a close one.

Antonio had no chance to stay alone with Romano the next day either. The cake delivering idea seemed to grow old to fellow customers of the 'Corsica' and, for the first time since they started that kind of business, there were no cakes to be delivered that day. Neither were there the day after or the day after that.

So Romano and Antonio had to work in the ice-cream parlor along with Francis and Feliciano all day long. Selling ice-creams kept having increasingly good profits, but it was slowly acknowledged by everyone that they needed another good idea if they wanted to keep getting the cash in. The notice board idea, along with the cake delivers, was quickly abandoned.

That day, three days after Romano finally made his move on him, Antonio was staring at the almost empty board on the wall. He was on his way returning some empty bowls in the kitchens when the note that had started everything caught his eye. Romano's note was still standing there, untouched and forgotten, a sweet reminder of Antonio's jealousy mere days before.

Antonio read it over and over, wondering for the first time if it was true that Romano wrote it to spite his brother. He failed to understand why Romano would write a note to a man, risking his known reputation as a ladies man, only to shut Feliciano up. He felt he was close to the solution, he felt as if a memory wanted to resurface from the back of his mind, when Romano suddenly came to stand next to him, broom in hand and angry look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Romano hissed suddenly tearing his own note from the board. Antonio looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Francis is being more bitchy than usual now that business is not going so well, and you are here staring at a wall?"

"Oh, yes. I need to take these in." Antonio said with a smile and made to go. Romano stopped him again, grabbing his arm and almost making him drop everything on the floor.

"Francis can be you friend and all…" Romano whispered angrily, "…but he is a bastard all the same. He can fire you, you understand fucking bastard?"

Antonio enquired an eyebrow and suddenly felt the infamous butterflies flapping like mad inside his stomach. He grinned, ready to indeed drop everything and hug Romano close.

"You are worried about me." Antonio said, wanting to formulate the phrase as a question but managing a statement nonetheless. Romano blushed widely and looked away.

"I am not." Romano spat. "I never-!"

"I know it's hard." Antonio continued, "We didn't have any chance to be alone. It's frustrating, right?"

Romano stared at him.

"I'm not frustrated, you maniac." He stated. "You are fucking mad."

Antonio smiled.

"I madly want you." The older man said, "You don't know how much I want you."

Romano blushed tenfold and he stared down at the broom he was holding. He gulped and then shook his head.

"Crazy son of a bitch." He whispered, "It's not like we are… d-dating or something."

"Let's date then." Antonio said feeling as if the smile on his face would never go away. Romano abruptly faced him. "What about we see each other tonight? After work? In a moment?"

"You are crazy." Romano said licking his lips and hiding the smile that was ready to burst on his lips. Antonio felt incredibly happy at that.

"Have you stopped chit-chatting?" Francis asked with an annoyed quirk of his eyebrow. "There are customers waiting to be served."

Antonio smiled sheepishly at him, while Romano just rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"You are right." Antonio whispered moving to where the kitchens were, "He is more bitchy than usual."

Romano snorted and then blushed when Antonio winked before turning his back to him.

Antonio kept his promise.

After work, he took Romano out, ignoring the other's continuous protests that he didn't want to be treated like a woman. They decided to go somewhere neutral, like a bar, instead of something fancy like a restaurant, which, according to Romano, would be a good waste of money. Antonio didn't mind, as long as he could spend as much time as he could with Romano.

That evening, after agreeing that a bar of Antonio's choice was quite cool to spend the evening in, Romano found himself sipping on his coke and complaining about Francis as usual. While he was talking, Antonio managed to slip his hand on the other's thigh under the table without anyone noticing. Romano had been shocked at first but then he had laid his own hand above Antonio's one without much of a thought.

"You are quite prude sometimes, you know?" Antonio said playfully, intertwining his fingers together. Romano shot him a murderous look.

"Do you want to die?" he asked. Antonio kept smiling.

"For someone as sexy as you, it's a waste." He added. Romano spit the coke back out and stared at Antonio.

"Are you trying to tell me you are going to die and you need someone to accelerate the process?"

Antonio laughed.

"No." he said, "I just like to state the truth."

Romano narrowed his eyes at him and suddenly moved his hand away from Antonio's one.

"Like when you said you found Feliciano cute?"

"Did I say that?" Antonio asked surprised, cold at the sudden loss of contact. Romano shrugged.

"If you didn't, then you thought it."

"I did." Antonio said, "Do you read minds?"

Romano pouted.

"If that is true then my IQ decreased abruptly when I tried to read yours."

"You are just jealous, aren't you?" Antonio asked suddenly smiling and managing to intertwine their hands back together. Romano let him once more and he even moved his chair closer to Antonio's one. Antonio beamed.

"I am not." Romano said. Antonio suddenly caressed Romano's cheek with his free hand, almost receiving a bite in return.

"You are cute when you are jealous." Antonio said retreating his hand at the last minute. "But you know I love you and not Feliciano, right?"

Romano abruptly turned to look at him, his eyes wide as saucers and his lips parting slightly. Antonio furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding what shocked Romano so much.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked honestly worried. Romano gulped.

"You mean it?"

"I mean what?" Antonio asked confused. Romano groaned and suddenly called the waitress to pay the bill. Antonio stared at him for a long moment and then _oh_-ed.

"I do mean that." Antonio said after the waitress left with the money. Romano looked at him suspicious and suddenly stood up and walked away. Antonio, now used to Romano's tantrums and mood swings, just sighed and followed him out. This time, though, he grabbed Romano's hand and silently ordered him to walk like this out in the streets.

"I love you." Antonio said then softly pulling Romano's hand towards him. Romano looked up at him.

"I don't believe you." Romano said instead.

"I love you." Antonio said again with a smile. Romano rolled his eyes and opened the front door to the driver's seat in his car. Antonio let go of him and walked around the car to get in the passenger's seat.

"I love you." Antonio repeated once more as soon as got into the car. This time Romano blushed, and Antonio grinned. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." He chanted then loving the way Romano suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Shut up." Romano said. He didn't start the car yet.

"You know you love listening to me saying it." Antonio added. "I lo-!"

Romano's lips were on his in an instant. Antonio grinned against the other's mouth and raised his arms to embrace him despite the uncomfortable position they were in. Romano's taste was so sweet and when the other suddenly moaned, Antonio felt a shiver of desire run down his spine.

It was at that point Romano abruptly moved away. He stared at Antonio with half lidded eyes and started the engine with shaking fingers.

"I will accompany you home." Romano stated, "And then we are going to see each other again tomorrow."

"Deal." Antonio agreed moving his arm and caressing Romano's cheek. The other unconsciously leaned in Antonio's touch. "May I take you to a restaurant tomorrow night?"

"Don't push your luck." Romano said and finally pulled into the traffic.

Antonio did, and Romano protested. The restaurant wasn't that fancy, but Romano kept hiding himself behind the menu for the whole evening, wondering if…

"What would other people say?" Romano shrieked, "Two men in a restaurant! It's so embarrassing!"

"Oh, come on. There are other pairs here." Antonio said. "Like those two men over there!" he exclaimed happily, "See they are just- no, wait. One of them got on his knees and is now proposing…"

Romano groaned.

The next evening, Romano decided they should go somewhere even more neutral than a bar. Nevertheless, Antonio couldn't help noticing that there was nothing neutral and innocent in two men having a picnic in the middle of the park.

Fortunately, the park at that time was almost empty and no one seemed to mind if two men were eating sandwiches sitting against a fountain.

"You are so un-romantic." Antonio said with a pout.

"Shut up." Romano said and then bit down on his sandwich, "God. I was such a fucking hungry. Francis is such a slave driver sometimes!"

"I don't think his new idea of the champagne ice-cream is going to work." Antonio said. Romano shrugged. "Listen, is it here you usually took your girlfriends out?"

Romano shot him a look.

"You are not my girlfriend, if that's what you are implying."

Antonio suddenly smiled like an idiot and Romano narrowed his eyes at him, shocked when Antonio abruptly made to kiss him. Romano immediately pushed him away and groaned:

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you." he exclaimed, "No, I didn't. I usually took them dancing."

Antonio beamed at that.

"That's perfect!" he exclaimed and stood suddenly up. Romano looked at him. "Let's go dancing!"

Romano enquired his eyebrows, but before he could protest Antonio dragged him away to the closer nightclub he could find. Romano complained all along, but then even he had to admit that it was better than hanging around in the park.

In the club, it took Romano a while to loosen up. At first he looked around him like a deer caught in the headlights, but then Antonio had him cornered and Romano couldn't do anything but move against Antonio's firm body and dance. Antonio put his arms around the other waist and kissed his neck, his lips, his cheeks, his eyes, everything, sure no one in that crowded place was going to pay attention to them.

Romano wasn't so sure, at least at first. Then he plainly stopped caring and decided to kiss Antonio back with much more passion than usual. When Antonio couldn't take it anymore, he moved slightly away and whispered in Romano's ears.

"Should we go?"

Romano was strangely willing to comply.

They left the nightclub and took a taxi to go directly to Romano's place. Feliciano wasn't home, and Romano took the opportunity to take as much layers of clothes he could off Antonio's body. Antonio kissed him and pressed their bodies together, in a tangle of limbs that reminded them both of their dancing before.

"Aren't we going a little fast?" Romano asked with half lidded eyes and breathing heavily. Antonio shook his head, nodded, then shook his head again, his lips finding Romano's collarbone.

"I don't know. Maybe?" he asked. It took Romano a while to answer, but when Antonio reluctantly made to push himself away from the other, Romano said:

"I don't care. I want you form the day I saw you for the first time, damn it, and I don't want to fucking back out now."

Antonio nodded, and Romano grabbed him and pulled him away, back to his bedroom, on a bed where they could be one after waiting forever to do so.

That night Antonio had a strange dream.

Romano was in there, much younger and crying. The tears on the other's face copiously fell down on the marble floor flooding the room until Antonio felt like drowning. Maybe he was because as much as he compelled himself to move and go to Romano, he couldn't.

Antonio wanted to say something to him, but his mouth was full of water and he couldn't speak.

_I am sorry. _

In that moment Romano suddenly looked at him full of hate and sadness. Antonio was glued to his spot and he could do nothing but feel that eyes piercing his soul.

He wanted to say:

_Sorry. Iamsorry. Iamsorry. I am sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry. Iamsorry. Iamsorry. _


	15. Chapter 15

When Antonio woke up he was in bed alone. It took him a while to recognize Romano's room, but when he did his lips stretched out in a smile. He yawned loudly and closed his eyes again, feeling comfortable in the still warm sheets. Romano's scent was all over him, and he wondered if it would be all right if he never bathed again.

Romano would probably kill him, though.

Talking of Romano… where was he?

Antonio opened his eyes again and stretched, letting out another yawn. His stomach grumbled and he slowly stood up in a sitting position. It was in that moment the voice of two people talking outside the room reached his ears, and feeling too hungry to lay in bed, he reckoned it wouldn't be such a bad idea to go and see what was going on. He leaned down, grabbed the first boxers he could find and then left Romano's room.

"Where were you last night?" Antonio heard Romano ask, accusingly and seemingly not at all pleased.

"At one of Ludwig's seminars with Gilbert." Feliciano answered immediately after, "Antonio was supposed to come with me but I couldn't find him anywhere. He forgot his cell phone at home."

"I don't care whether Antonio should have come with you or not!" Romano exclaimed. Antonio peeked around a corner and saw Romano and Feliciano sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"It was pretty late when I returned, and you weren't here!" Romano added then. Feliciano smiled sheepishly. "How do you explain that?"

"Well, we went out to dinner afterwards…" Feliciano trailed off, "Where were _you_ last night?"

"I-!" Romano started, and Antonio saw his face turn red at Feliciano's question. Feliciano furrowed his eyebrows at his brother but then something else caught his eyes and he was suddenly staring right at Antonio's face. Caught off guard, Antonio coughed and started playing with the kitchen's door's knob in embarrassment.

"'Morning." He mumbled. Feliciano blinked at him for a long, awkward moment and then grinned at Romano. The latter muttered something under his breath and shot a murderous look at Antonio's way.

"Put something on, for Christ's sake!" He exclaimed red and turned his back at Feliciano to prepare a cup of coffee. From his spot near the door, Antonio could see Romano was procrastinating.

"So are you two already dating?" Feliciano asked straightforwardly, his eyes darting from Antonio to Romano and back to Antonio again. Romano didn't answer, and Antonio decided to take matters into his hands. He finally sat down before where Feliciano was sitting, perfectly aware of the knowing and teasing look in Feliciano's face.

"Did you-!" Feliciano wanted to ask again, but Romano abruptly turned to him, ready to shove his hot cup of coffee right in his brother's face.

"Shut up! It's not your fucking business!" Romano exclaimed just as the same time Antonio said: "We are together."

Of course, Feliciano registered only what Antonio said. He turned his full attention on Antonio and asked, furrowing his eyebrows together:

"Isn't a little bit too fast, ve?"

Romano suddenly punched the table while with his free hand held his cup of coffee. Some drops fell on the floor, but both Feliciano and Antonio were too startled to care.

"Mind your own fucking business!" Romano exclaimed, "Like you are any better than me! Damn it!" He cursed and swiftly exited the room. Antonio and Feliciano watched him go and then Feliciano looked at Antonio again.

"Are you sure you want to date him?"

"I can hear you!" Romano shouted from the next room. Antonio glanced behind him for a second before he smiled widely at Feliciano once more. The latter shrugged and stood up from his seat:

"Coffee?"

On their way to the ice-cream parlor, Romano was driving a little more silently than usual. Feliciano sat in the back seat, mindful to make his presence as invisible as he could, while Antonio took his favorite seat next to Romano. Feliciano was writing furiously on his cell phone, happy that the radio covered all the peeping noises.

"Hey, Romano?" Antonio asked suddenly, not taking the silence anymore. He expected Romano to snap, but Romano just hummed at him in response. Surprised by this turn of events, Antonio decided to risk it all by touching Romano's tight. Romano didn't even flinch.

He took it as a good sign.

"Should I change apartment again?" Antonio asked. Romano furrowed his eyebrows and looked at him.

"You just moved in." Romano stated. Antonio shrugged and continued:

"Well I wouldn't mind-!"

"Oh, no." Romano interrupted him, "I sweated like a pig when I helped you out that day with the boxes. I am not going to do it again any day soon." He stated. Antonio pouted, but before he could say anything, Romano continued: "Besides, I prefer to live somewhere else. Far away from my brother."

"Why?" Feliciano asked whining from the back seats, "Don't you love me anymore?"

Romano started to banter with Feliciano, and Antonio felt that things had returned back to normal again. He felt the grin slowly grow bigger on his lips.

Antonio thought things were going great, magnificently in fact. He had finally settled down, found a job he kinda liked, found a man he immensely loved and new friends. The unsettling feeling he got from the dream of the night before was slowly vanishing and pure happiness had taken over. He vaguely remembered what he dreamt of, a strange thing considering he usually forgot it immediately.

Francis would have said, a self-taught psychologist with a master in dreams, that it was his unconscious telling him that at this point of their relationship Antonio will have to do everything in his power not to make Romano suffer. He agreed with his inner Francis, and laughed wondering what the real Francis would say if he knew what happened the night before.

He didn't have to wait long to find out. As soon as Romano parked and the three of them got out, Francis was there waiting for them with a Cheshire-cat grin on his face and his arms spread to them.

"Oh, Antonio, my friend! I am so sorry for you." Francis said, half joking half serious

Antonio raised an eyebrow and stared at Francis, who hugged him and proceeded to pat his butt. Romano narrowed his eyes at them and noticed with the corner of his eyes Feliciano was silently making his way to the front door.

"Oh, Romano!" Francis exclaimed then, "It was just about time you found someone who can deal with you!"

Romano widened his eyes at him and then stared once more at Feliciano, who was fretting with the parlor's keys.

"FELICIANO!" Romano exclaimed his face red and getting worried looks from passersby. Feliciano didn't look at him, just hastily opened the door and barged inside the "Corsica".

"I am going to kill you!" Romano exclaimed following him inside, "How many people have you told?"

"Just Francis!" Feliciano exclaimed raising his arms in surrender. Romano's lips narrowed. Feliciano looked around him for an emergency exit. He found none. "And Grandpa." He added, his voice barely a whisper.

"Grandpa?" Romano asked, "GRANDPA?"

"Well, he always asks me if you finally settled down or something…" Feliciano tried to explain, "I thought he would be happy."

"Why didn't you ask me first?" Romano asked, his voice loud and frightening. Antonio was beside him in an instant and Romano relatively calmed down when Antonio hugged his waist with one arm.

"That's so sweet." Francis commented behind them and made a bee line to the back room to change in his work clothes.

"Well, in my defense…" Feliciano continued, "…Grandpa was indeed happy, and asked me if he could meet her."

"_Her_?" Romano asked shocked to the core. He stilled, and Feliciano took the opportunity by the wings and fled to when Francis was. Romano stared at him go, petrified, and then groaned loudly. Antonio, on the other hand, just giggled amused.

"It's not funny." Romano said. Antonio massaged his shoulder and then leaned down and kissed him.

"I think it's hilarious." Antonio just said. Romano shot him a look. "Oh, come on. He is not going to be so mad, will he?" He asked.

"I don't care if he is going to be mad or not." Romano spat, "I just… didn't want everybody to know-! I wanted to have you-! Well, I wanted…" he trailed off, blushing more each word he said, "Oh, fuck it. Let's go!" Romano exclaimed and, ignoring Antonio laugher behind him, made a bee line to the back room to change as well.

Romano was afraid Francis was going to tease him all day long after that, but, strangely enough, his cousin didn't comment on Romano and Antonio's relationship anymore. It was as if he had known all along and the most terrible thing Francis ended up doing was winking at them whenever Romano and Antonio happened to be alone together. Romano wasn't saying that that wasn't annoying as hell, of course.

Feliciano, on the other hand, ignored them completely. For the most part he was still afraid Romano would take vengeance on him for telling their Grandfather and he didn't want to dare engaging in a conversation with his brother any time soon. Romano was glad about that, so he pretended to be angry at him for most of the week.

While Antonio… Antonio had eyes for Romano only. It was a strange feeling, if Romano had to be honest. It was the first time someone's attention was just on him rather than his brother or his show off of a cousin. Romano was flattered, in a way, but at the same time he wanted Antonio to stop being so obvious.

Okay, he probably didn't want that either.

It was nice, in fact. Antonio's smile, Antonio's green eyes, Antonio's insistence they should go out together more often… okay, maybe that was just irritating, but his resolution not comply never lasted long.

What Romano really dreaded, though, was facing his Grandfather. The fact that the other thought Romano was dating a girl made it even scarier, because he didn't know how the older Vargas would take it if he knew Antonio was in fact a boy.

Romano didn't want to find out.

He lived with that fear for the rest of the week, and nothing, not even Antonio's kisses, Antonio's caresses in the dark, Antonio taking him out, would make him fear that day any less. However, the weeks passed and went and his Grandfather never showed up uninvited or called him to hear the news.

The only one who called had been Gilbert the day after Francis and Feliciano found out about Romano and Antonio's newly found relationship. He had appeared happy, had congratulated him and laughing ridiculously told him:

"It was thanks to the AWESOME me you are together now, you know?"

Romano couldn't understand how that was possible.

Almost a month later, Romano had totally forgotten his Grandpa knew. So, he was completely taken aback when one day, while he was mishandling a rag and some dirty bowls, Feliciano came to see him in the back room with news.

"Grandpa's here." Feliciano said laconically.

It took him no less than a second to recognize the laughter that followed Feliciano's statement, and even less than a nanosecond to drop the bowl he was holding on the floor.

"_Grandpa_?"

"Oh, Romano!" his Grandpa exclaimed hugging him close, strong and imposing as ever. Romano tried to push him away, wondering how that old man could still look so young even after all those years. His Grandpa patted him hard on the back and then practically pulled him away back to the main room. Francis shot them a glance while he took some customers orders. Feliciano hugged his Grandpa close and motioned them to sit at an empty table.

"I missed you so much!" Feliciano exclaimed. Romano rolled his eyes on the ceiling, but when he made to leave his Grandpa grabbed him by the shoulder and ordered him to sit down with them. Romano shot him a murderous look but when he noticed his Grandpa was looking a little bit more serious than usual his heart skipped a beat.

Unaware of the tension between the two men, Feliciano started talking about something Romano wasn't really interested on. His Grandpa turned his attention to Feliciano for the slightest of seconds, he patted him on the head, said something Romano supposed was "Oh, great as usual, Feli!" and looked back at Romano again.

"What about you?" his Grandpa asked then. "Don't you have any news for me?"

Romano blinked at him, bit his lip and then shared a meaningful look with Feliciano, who seemed suddenly horrified.

"Err.." Romano said, gulped then tried to smile. "I don't have any news."

"Nonsense!" His Grandpa exclaimed with a laugh, "A little bird told me…" another pat on Feliciano's head, "…you are in a serious relationship, Romano! That's great! Who is the pretty girl? The little bird added your lover works with you."

Romano narrowed his eyes at Feliciano. His brother just looked elsewhere, in fact his eyes immediately crossed gaze with Antonio who was standing next to Francis. Both were pretending to be working but in reality they were listening closely to them. Romano wondered if Feliciano (or anyone else for that matter) could be any less obvious, and indeed the older Vargas' eyes followed Feliciano's gaze and remained there.

"He- err… she is not here." Romano stuttered, "I am so sorry you couldn't meet… her… She… err.."

"Oh, what are you talking about, darling?" Francis suddenly exclaimed with a grin, "He is right here." And he slightly pushed Antonio to where Romano and the others were sitting. Antonio glanced at Francis in confusion, taking the other's whole attention away from the pure murderous look Romano was sending Francis' way.

"Oh, really?" His Grandpa exclaimed, blinking in surprise. Antonio shot another look at Francis, this time less confused and more betrayed, and then made his way to Romano, who mentally begged him to run away and save his ass before it was too late.

"Good morning, sir." Antonio said then flashing his most charming smile, "I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

Romano glanced up at his Grandpa, and shot up from his seat, taking his place next to Antonio.

"Grandpa, let me explain-!" Romano started then, but his Grandpa interrupted him.

"Fernandez Carriedo?" the older man said utterly confused. "Do we know each other? Your surname sounds familiar."

"It's not so unpopular in Spain." Antonio said and then shared a look with Romano.

"So you are Spanish?" his Grandpa asked suddenly looking really interested. "And you are Romano's… girlfriend? Where are your boobs?"

"I don't have any…" Antonio said enquiring his eyebrows, "…sir." He added then for good measure. Romano gulped and stared petrified as his Grandpa's face suddenly fell.

"Oh."

"I assure you that I love him." Antonio suddenly continued, "I would never hurt your grandson in any-!"

"That's such a pity." Romano's Grandpa suddenly whined, "Romano had such a great taste in women! I wanted so much to see a pretty, young lady! Oh, well…" he sighed, "… we can't have everything in our lives."

Romano was flabbergasted at his Grandpa's words, but his fear returned tenfold its initial power when the older man's eyes settled on Antonio's face, studying his every feature and reading right into the other's soul.

"So… you like men." His Grandpa told Romano all the while staring at Antonio, who suddenly felt very self-conscious. Romano decided he should be courageous for once, even if his entire being was practically screaming at him to run away and never face such huge embarrassment again.

_Romano, focus._

"I don't know if I like men, Grandpa." Romano said cautious. His Grandpa's eyes were suddenly on him, and Romano lost a little bit of his courage on the way. "Just this man." He added then, knowing that if he didn't say it in that moment he would never say it.

Romano ignored Antonio's eyes on him. He was looking at his Grandpa, his father figure, the one that made his life a living hell, and who Romano so much loved. He decided that, if his Grandpa said something against his relationship, he would talk back, he would defend himself, he would even fight against him.

But nothing happened for a while until his Grandpa looked at Antonio again.

"Are you sure we didn't meet before?" He asked again. "The name Carriedo sounds really familiar."

"I am sure." Antonio said with a smile, "I would have remembered you."

"Yeah…" the older Vargas said with a laugh, "It's difficult to forget me, right?" He stood up and patted Antonio on the back, "You must be a really good guy, kid." He said, "If you can deal with Romano's bitchiness, I am really happy. It would make me really sad if someone pretends to like Romano and then run away as soon as he got what he wanted."

"I-!" Antonio exclaimed in that moment, but the old Vargas just put an arm around Romano's shoulders and pulled him away.

"Can I have a moment with you?" he asked, not really waiting for an answer. He then looked up at Antonio, Feliciano and Francis: "Please, keep working. The customers are waiting."

"Yes, Grandpa." Francis said with a giggle and flashed a flirty smile at a customer waiting in line. Romano had no option but to follow his Grandpa out the shop. He shared a look with Antonio before he turned his attention to his grandfather again.

"Are you mad?" Romano asked afraid to hear his Grandpa's answer. The old Vargas looked at him and then sat down on a bench in front of the ice-cream parlor, motioning Romano to do the same.

"I don't like him, if that's what you really want to ask." The old Vargas said, "I feel there is something not right."

"Antonio is-!" Romano exclaimed ready to defend him. His Grandpa smiled at him and put an arm around the other's shoulder.

"I can see you are in love." His Grandpa said, "I know you are old enough to make your own decisions and mistakes, so don't worry about me."

"Grandpa, I can fend for myself."

"I know." His Grandpa said taking Romano aback, "Do you think I don't know?"

"It doesn't look like it." Romano said with a pout, "You always fussed over Feliciano more."

"Again with this, Romano?" His Grandpa asked suddenly angry. Romano stared at him, and his Grandpa calmed down immediately after. "Why do you think I paid more attention to him?"

"Because he is smarter than me?" Romano asked sarcastically. "Cuter?"

His Grandpa laughed.

"No, because he is more fragile." The old man said, "He always wants to depend on people and always seeks the rest of the world's approval. He can do things on his own, sometimes he is even better than the rest of his friends, but he still can't see it. Once he falls in love, he can do the must stupid things to please the other. Romano, you are not so different from him sometimes…"

Romano stared at him, his lips a little parted in surprise. His Grandpa continued:

"You always seek your brother's approval, though. You don't care about the rest, you don't care if the other's think you are arrogant, stupid or asocial. The only thing that stands in your way in being what you _can_ be is fear. There are things that terrify you and that you don't want to talk about. Maybe you will get over this, maybe you won't. This is your choice."

There was a moment of silence, and then the old man continued:

"Nevertheless, you are not as fragile as Feliciano is. You are proud, you know who you are, you know when it's time to leave a relationship that's it's not going to work. Even if you will suffer, I know you are much stronger to get over it. You got over so many things, Romano." His Grandpa said. Romano looked down. "The thing that you do differently from Feliciano is that he unconsciously wants to depend on others, while you willingly do so because it's easier. At the same time you know you can make it perfectly on your own."

"I don't know why but I feel you are insulting me somehow."

His Grandpa laughed.

"What I want to say is I know you love Antonio, but I know as well that if something will not work, you will have the strength to end it. That's why I fuss over Feliciano more, because I know Feliciano doesn't have that strength. He let himself suffer too much before making that kind of decisions."

"I don't want to end it with Antonio, Grandpa." Romano suddenly said. "He is-!" He stopped, "He is the only one who-!"

"Listen, Romano." His Grandpa said, "That kid reminds me of something that I don't like. I don't remember what but when I do I will tell you. Now it's all fun, you are together, all in love and probably fucking like-!"

"GRANDPA!"

"Okay, you prude." The old Vargas said and laughed, "You are having fun now, enjoying each other company, but… that it's going to end sooner or later and then you will have to ask yourself… will it work? Can we manage to be together for the rest of our lives? Is it worth it? Don't misunderstand, Antonio could have been a pretty girl and the things I want to tell you would have been exactly the same."

Another moment of silence.

"Carriedo is a surname I already heard." His Grandpa said once more, "Once I find out what… if it has to do you with you, will you manage to make the right decision?"

"Carriedo is a common surname in Spain." Was all Romano could say.

"Maybe I met his father when I was young. I liked to travel around." His Grandpa admitted, "But still, can you decide what it's better for you once all the lust you have for each other is gone?"

"You have nothing to worry, Grandpa." Romano said.

"I do, Romano." The older Vargas said, "You think I don't care about you, but I do. I love you and I want you to be happy."

"Antonio makes me happy." Romano said bushing a little as he admitted it. "For me it's not about sex… I-I fell in love with him."

"Right." His Grandpa said. He smiled. Romano looked down at his fingers in embarrassment. His Grandpa suddenly hugged him close.

"Still is a pity you love men…" His Grandpa whispered. Romano could practically hear him pouting. "How can you compare a nice pair of-!"

"Enough!" Romano exclaimed standing up. "Will you stop if I give you one of my exes' numbers?"

"I'm counting on you!" The older Vargas exclaimed with a big grin.

Romano just groaned and took his cell out.


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N. Sorry for taking your time here. I know how much you want to read this chapter now. ;) Anyway, I have a poll going on in my profile page. It's just something to make me understand what I should improve in my writing. If you want, please vote! :D**

It was as a matter of fact strange that Gilbert managed to get over his pride and go visit _her _only when the news Romano and Antonio were finally together reached his ears. Well, it took him quite some time before he could actually make the step to call her, but the motivation for him reached its peak to when one day Romano came over to their apartment to spend some time with Antonio.

In the end, he picked up his courage and made his way to his ex-girlfriend's house. To say she was flabbergasted would be an understatement, and she did try to hit him with a frying pan when she suddenly opened the door and saw him waiting for her on the porch. A yell, some insults and three seconds later, he was sitting on her couch holding some ice on his temple with her standing above him, staring at him, not trusting him at all.

Gilbert had to admit Elizabeta was as beautiful as ever. He stared at her, at her chestnut hair falling down her shoulders, at her green eyes staring down at him, at her long eyelashes setting a little bit of shade on her pale cheeks. She was as he remembered her to be.

A tomboy.

"What do you want?" Elizabeta asked abrupt, and Gilbert blinked at her in response.

"I needed to see you." He plainly said, surprised at his own choice of words. Elizabeta looked at him. She furrowed her eyebrows and finally sat down before him. She held the frying pan in her hands for a couple of seconds before deciding to let it lay besides her on the couch.

"What happened?" Elizabeta asked, hiding her worry behind narrowed lips. Gilbert wanted to laugh, but he didn't.

"Nothing." He said. Elizabeta stared at him, so Gilbert added: "Besides finding out I had a crush on a man, that he is dating a new friend of mine, that the fact their relationship makes me jealous… well, awesomely jealous, but that's beside the point… and that I realized I want what they have, nothing happened."

"You had a crush on a man?" Elizabeta asked seemingly curious. She laughed, left her place and sat down next to him. Gilbert's heart skipped a beat. "Tell me everything!" She exclaimed.

"Geez, Elizabeta." Gilbert spat annoyed, "That was all you got from what I said?"

"You know how I am." Elizabeta said with a wave of a hand, "And, moreover, you always claimed to be straight as an arrow. Don't I have a right to know what happened?"

Gilbert narrowed his eyes at her and then pointed at the icepack on his head.

"Not after this." Gilbert said with a pout. "The only right you have right now is to take care of me and apologize!"

"I gave you an icepack!" Elizabeta complained, "I could have left you out in the street for all I cared! But I didn't!"

"Have you no femininity in you?" Gilbert asked groaning, "You should cuddle me, pull my head on your flat chest and tell you everything is fine! What did that Austrian teach you?"

"What are you a baby?" Elizabeta asked, her eyebrow twitching in irritation, "And don't talk about Roderich with that tone! He is worth ten yous!"

"You know that's not true!" Gilbert exclaimed with a grin, "I am sure your sex life must have been unsatisfying since you broke up with me."

"You-!" Elizabeta exclaimed suddenly angry, her hand already on her frying pan. Gilbert stared at her, ready to defend himself. There was a long, awkward silence and then they suddenly burst out laughing. Elizabeta abruptly threw her arms around his shoulders. The sudden movements made Gilbert drop the icepack he was holding on the floor. He hugged her back, tight and close to him.

"You idiot!" Elizabeta exclaimed, angry, sad and disappointed. "Where have you been?"

"I am sorry." Gilbert whispered in her ear. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent.

He had missed this.

He had truly missed her.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Romano was still wondering what was wrong with Antonio. He stared at him as the older man served ice-cream to the customers waiting in line. Francis had taken a day off to visit his girlfriend, Jeanne, while Feliciano was in the back room preparing new gelato.

Romano was left with Antonio serving their customers. He didn't mind not having Francis strutting about, and Feliciano out of the way was a perfect bonus.

Romano had to admit he was in a relatively good mood and not even Feliciano commenting on how strange that was could make him angry. Still, he had to spoil his day by repeating what his grandfather said over and over in his head.

He wouldn't be Romano Vargas if he didn't spoil his own mood at least once a day.

He glanced at Antonio.

He seemed alright, Romano told himself. The same idiotic look, the same green eyes, the same chestnut hair he had seen that day he was waiting for the train. The same laughter, the same posture, the same everything. Even the slightly flirty look Antonio sent his way now and then was perfectly normal. There was nothing wrong with Antonio, Romano thought, unless he started solving mathematical equations while talking with his customers.

"A cone with vanilla and pistachio!"

"Here it is, madam!"

"I would like one with only strawberry!"

"Sure thing."

Romano narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. Maybe what his Grandpa hadn't liked was the way Antonio sounded cheerful all the time. It was somehow irritating, actually, but Romano wouldn't want it any other way.

"Are you listening to me?"

Romano blinked and abruptly turned to look before him at the sixteen year old boy pouting impatiently at him.

"Yes, chocolate, caramel and tiramisu." Romano repeated. "Weird choice of gelato, but here it is."

"Well, that's not your business." The teenager said taking the gelato and putting the earphones back in his ears. "You choose weird people to stare at, but I am not making a fuss about it."

"W-what?" Romano exclaimed, but the boy had already left. Antonio giggled beside him.

"You've been staring at me for quite a long time." Antonio whispered while handing another cone to an overly giggling teenage girl. Romano blushed tenfold, realizing that if Antonio noticed, then he had been staring quite hard.

"I am not doing anything of the sort!" Romano exclaimed. Antonio just giggled again.

"Is something bothering you?" Antonio asked then serious once more. Romano scoffed and continued doing his job for the next ten minutes in silence.

"Romano?"

"I'm fine." Romano spat then. Antonio shrugged. Romano shot him a look. "Okay, I am not fine."

"What's wrong?" Antonio asked immediately worried.

"I want to go home." Romano said then. "I am tired. Damn it."

"Oh." Antonio said, enquiring an eyebrow. "We will close soon." He added with an encouraging smile. Romano felt guilty for a moment for lying to Antonio in that way, but he shrugged it off.

"There is something bothering you." Antonio suddenly said after a moment of silence, "I can see it, but I know you don't want me to ask about it, so I won't."

Romano gulped and he didn't look at Antonio on purpose when he said:

"It doesn't have to do with you."

Antonio smiled.

"I'm glad."

"You don't really have to worry." Romano added, feeling his lips quirking up. Antonio seemed quite reassured.

"Are you sure?" Antonio asked for good measure.

"Nah, it will settle itself somehow." Romano continued. Antonio stared at him.

"You are weird." Antonio said then.

"Shut the fuck up!" Romano exclaimed, but then tried to hide his smile.

His grandpa was surely wrong. He shouldn't doubt Antonio. There was nothing wrong with him. Probably his grandfather had mistaken Antonio for somebody else, and this uneasy feeling Romano had in his chest for quite some time would surely vanish in no time.

Only it did not.

It was a Sunday when he realized why, or, at least, found a way to explain it.

That Sunday was the day Romano and Feliciano's parents died. Romano had totally forgotten and only when he saw what day it was in the calendar, he was reminded that it was the most awful day of the year for him.

Nevertheless, Feliciano had decided unexpectedly that they shouldn't mop around like they always did, but that they should instead remember their parents with joy.

Romano blamed the fact Feliciano had started going out with Gilbert's brother and his Japanese friend. There was something in that new group of friends that Romano didn't like (namely the potato head), and Romano was sure they must have filled his already stupid brother with just as stupid ideas.

That was why Feliciano had decided to act happy instead of letting Romano mourn in peace. Okay, eleven years had passed from that day, but Romano still felt a little more sad than usual whenever that day came. He had tried to call Antonio just to take his mind off things, but his boyfriend (oh, God. He still blushed when he said that) had his cell phone switched off, probably forgotten in some drawer in his wardrobe.

Seriously, Romano couldn't understand how the other could lose such an important thing on a daily basis. Once he had found Antonio's phone in his own pockets. How it had managed to get there, Romano didn't know. Probably when they had switched their clothes by mistake after… oh, well, he was forgetting what he wanted to say in the first place.

Don't look at him like that. Let's just go back to the point, please.

That day Feliciano had taken out their family album with a big grin on his face. Feliciano could have pretended as much as he wanted, but Romano knew that it was a fake smile and that he was trying hard to remain impassible. Just for that Romano decided to go along with that sick plan, took the album from the other's hands and laid it on his lap.

"Wasn't I cute when I was a baby?" Feliciano asked opening to the first page. Romano had to admit it had been a long time since he saw those photographs. It was mostly their grandfather's doing as he had a strange liking of taking pictures of everything he saw since cameras were invented. His grandfather wanted to keep memories of everything, because:

"We get old, we die, we need to leave something of ourselves in this world."

Personally, Romano thought no one would care what Romano looked when he was five years old. His grandpa disagreed, and indeed the family album contained pictures of their family from the day his parents married up to Feliciano's graduation day from high school. Pictures of Romano, pictures of Feliciano, the whole family walking in the park, Romano's first day in kindergarten, Feliciano's tenth birthday…

"Mom looked a lot like you…" Romano whispered suddenly stopping their continuous flipping through the pages to get a look at her better. Feliciano looked down at the picture in question.

"I never noticed." He said.

"Me neither." Romano whispered with a sigh. He hadn't predicted it, but it was nice to look at the pictures together in that way. He had expected sorrow, sadness, anger even, but there was nothing of the sort. Only the contentment to have the pictures to look at.

"She looks so happy." Feliciano said and smiled widely at Romano. "I have a sudden urge to apologize to you."

That took Romano by surprise.

"What?"

"I feel like mom wouldn't like us to be so mean to each other all the time." Feliciano explained, "I know I judge you a lot. So… I'm sorry."

Romano looked at him, his eyebrows up. Feliciano suddenly hugged him close and putting his head on Romano's shoulder flipped the page.

"Where was that taken?" Feliciano asked changing subject. Romano blinked and looked down at the photo album again.

"Y-you weren't there." Romano said, stumbling a little on his own words. "You were to that stupid excursion to Austria…"

"What excursion?" Feliciano asked with furrowed eyebrows. Romano sighed and all the strange feelings he had experienced moment before slowly dissipated in the recesses of his memory.

For the rest of the evening they commented one picture after the other, laughing and bickering like they used to do when they were kids. Romano felt suddenly much closer to his brother as he had never been, and for the first time in his life he willingly hugged Feliciano close when the other asked for it. They sat down to eat together something they both adored and it was almost midnight when they decided to go to sleep.

Romano was a step away from his bedroom door when Feliciano suddenly called him.

"Romano?"

The older sibling turned to look at him, eyebrow raised in question. Feliciano smiled at him.

"I am glad you met Antonio." Feliciano said.

"W-what? Why?"

"Well…" Feliciano continued with a shrug, "You look happier. You always looked so sad and alone before, but with him you are much more… serene."

"Serene?" Romano asked a little bit teasingly. "Your vocabulary sure improved. Is that potato head's fault?"

Feliciano shrugged.

"I am just glad that someone made you realize you are worth it. I never did."

"What the hell are you talking about, Feliciano?" Romano asked again.

"I wish I will find someone like Antonio for me too." Feliciano said then he looked thoughtful for a moment. "Don't mind me, I am sleepy." Feliciano added and laughed joyfully. "I love you. Goodnight!" he exclaimed and with that closed the door to his room behind him.

Romano stared at nothing for a long moment, before he turned again towards his own bedroom and shouted, loud enough to be heard:

"Idem. Goodnight."

The next day Romano's mood completely changed, but this time it wasn't Feliciano's fault. He was angry at Francis, who wasn't present and couldn't hear (fortunately for him, unfortunately for Romano) his cousin's complaints.

"Where did that bastard go again?" Romano was asking Antonio rather loudly in the back room. "Why did he leave all this work for us to do? Delivering cakes was his idea, and, fine, it was rather stupid and last week it didn't go so well, but, damn it, now we have fifteen orders and he is not here to fucking prepare them!"

"Relax." Antonio said putting a wheat dirtied hand on Romano's shoulder, "He told me this morning he had something extremely important to do."

"What is more important than his own fucking business?" Romano exclaimed, his arms elbow deep in a mixture of eggs, wheat and sugar. Antonio shrugged.

"I don't know." He answered honestly, "He didn't want to talk about it and Gilbert didn't know either."

Romano groaned.

"We need help." He stated then. "I am not good with cakes. I just like to eat them."

Antonio laughed leaving his side for a moment to switch the oven on.

"Maybe Feliciano could do it." Antonio suggested. Romano groaned.

"And who is going to take the customer's orders? Do you see in what mess I am in?" Romano asked dropping an egg by mistake on the floor in his haste to show Antonio his sticky hands. "Fuck."

"Relax." Antonio said, but Romano had a feeling he was telling himself so more than he was telling Romano. "It's all right."

"You seem tired." Romano abruptly stated narrowing his eyes at Antonio. "Didn't you sleep yesterday?"

"No." Antonio said, "You weren't there."

"Ha ha." Romano said sarcastically, "You are so fucking romantic."

Antonio laughed genuinely and then pressed his lips against Romano's ones. Romano considerably relaxed after that. He let out a sigh, kissed Antonio again, just a little bit more passionately this time, and then returned back to work.

"Anyway, don't ever tell that bastard…" Romano whispered, "…but I miss Francis right now to bits."

"You became soft." Antonio teased.

"Indeed." Romano said with a sniff. "It's your fault."

"Glad to help." Antonio said with a smile and they kept baking cakes for the rest of the morning in silence.

It was around midday that Gilbert suddenly dropped by. Romano and Antonio were still baking their last cakes, trying to ignore how ugly they looked compared to the ones Francis' made. They were surprised by Gilbert entrance, but they were much more relieved when the albino decided to give them a hand.

Romano was even keen on kissing him when they found out Gilbert knew how to bake cakes much better than the two of them together.

"I learned from my brother, actually." Gilbert said, "This sissy kind of stuff it's not my thing, but he is a good teacher. Unfortunately."

"Thanks God." Antonio and Romano said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed. Gilbert shot them a surprised glance and then smiled.

"You look really happy together." He commented.

"Mind your own fucking business." Romano spat and without another word left the back room to go help his brother in front. Gilbert snickered and continued what he had started to do in silence, while Antonio cleaned the mess he and Romano had left behind.

"You seem happy too." Antonio suddenly said. Gilbert grinned.

"It's a secret!"

"Oh, come on!" Antonio whined immediately, but Gilbert continued baking with a smug look on his face.

"I might have made amends with a really important person in my life." Gilbert said when Antonio's whines became ridiculous.

"A woman?"

"My woman." Gilbert stated and then narrowed his lips at Antonio. "Will you clean or not in the end? I don't like working while the others do nothing!"

"Yes, sir!" Antonio exclaimed mocking a soldier salute. Gilbert snorted, and Antonio laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N. Yes, I update really fast nowadays. Don't I? Please don't hate me for it.  
**

When Romano saw who was calling him, he was just a step away from throwing his cell phone out of the window. He wasn't in the mood to destroy what had been an amazing evening and, he was sure, whatever his grandfather wanted to tell him was going to do just that.

After that crazy day baking cakes and being infinitely jealous of Gilbert's talent in doing something Romano could not, Antonio had decided to make up for it by taking him out. It had been nice, tranquil and Romano had let out steam by bickering a little first and tangling limbs with Antonio after. Feliciano went out with his new friends, Francis was nowhere to be seen, Gilbert went out too, and Romano could stay with Antonio all night long if he wished to, the two of them, alone and together at the same time in Antonio's apartment.

It was late when his grandfather called him. Antonio was sleeping deeply beside him and the constant ringing didn't wake him up. It did Romano, though, and he tasted the floor with his hands to find his cell phone in the darkness.

The ID said: Grandpa.

Romano groaned, he sat up, answered, a tiny 'Yes' echoing in the room.

"Hi, Romano." His grandpa said from the other side. Romano checked if Antonio was still sleeping behind him (he was) and he slowly left the room.

"You know what time it is?" Romano groaned frustrated. "It's almost fucking midnight!"

"I know." His grandpa said, "Did I wake you up? I couldn't sleep."

"Well, I could!" Romano exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." His grandfather said even if he didn't sound sorry at all. That alarmed Romano the most. He stilled in his pacing around the empty living room jerking up as if someone had punched him in the stomach.

"What's wrong?" Romano asked. His grandfather sighed.

"Remember when we met at the 'Corsica' the other day?" the older Vargas asked. Romano's heart skipped a beat. He glanced over to where the door that led to Antonio's room was and said abruptly:

"What of it?"

"Carriedo." His grandfather said, tired, sad, angry, "The one that killed your parents, your father and my daughter, in that accident was a man named Carriedo."

"He could have been anyone." Romano immediately said.

"Maybe." His grandfather admitted, "I hope so. I finally remembered yesterday… you know… it was the day-!"

"I know." Romano cut him off.

"He was a truck driver, remember?" His grandfather continued, "He had something to deliver in Italy that night. It was dark and he was talking to the phone while driving. Your parents happened to be there. They were returning back from their little trip to Florence together, remember?"

"He was killed too, wasn't he?" Romano asked feeling suddenly desperate.

"Yes."

"Antonio's dad is dead too." Romano said. There was a sigh from the other side of the line.

"Maybe it's not Antonio's dad." His grandfather said.

"Even if it is." Romano suddenly said a little bit louder than he intended, "It was not Antonio's fault."

"Carriedo had been talking with his son." Was all his grandfather said. "He and his mother came to your parent's funeral to mourn them as well. His mother told me so, I didn't see her son. I couldn't stand the sight of him that day."

"Maybe it's just a coincidence." Romano said but his voice trembled.

"What would you do if it's not?" his grandfather asked. "I am sorry for telling you. I actually considered not telling you, but you have to know. I wouldn't stand it if you were bedding your parent's killer's son."

"He is not that Carriedo. Damn it." Romano insisted. "He is not."

"I hope so." The older Vargas said sounding really tired. "I am sorry." He said then, this time actually sounding genuine.

"Goodnight, grandpa." Romano said and hung up. His heart was beating loudly in his chest. He dropped the cell phone on the couch and returned back to Antonio, who was still sleeping. He slipped into the other's embrace; Antonio's arms unconsciously moving around his waist gave him little comfort. Romano run a hand through the other's hair, felt the warmth emanating from the other's body, and stared up at the ceiling.

The day after he excused himself from work.

Antonio enquired about it all morning, asking him if he was well because:

"You look pale! Do you have a fever? Maybe the past we ate yesterday-!"

Gilbert and Francis looked worried as well. Francis didn't even comment on why Romano had spent the night in their apartment and just glanced at him from time to time enquiring his eyebrow in question.

"Stop fucking asking me." Romano spat. "I am fucking sick, okay?"

Francis stared at him for a long, awkward moment, and Romano looked away. Gilbert offered him pancakes, but Romano wasn't hungry. He actually just wanted to be left alone.

When Antonio and Francis finally left for work, Romano remained behind with Gilbert, who was trying to cheer him up by having an actual conversation with him. It was a one-way conversation, but Romano was actually glad that Gilbert's loud voice covered the constant voices in his head.

"… and then I told her! Ha ha ha!" Gilbert laughed, "I told her she wasn't a boy, but she told me-! Ha ha ha! This is so funny. That she is going to grow one one day! Oh, man. Wasn't she an idiot?"

Romano nodded, not really listening. He wanted to go home.

"She seriously thought a man grows one!" Gilbert exclaimed laughing heartily, "Hey-!" He suddenly said noticing Romano standing up and making to the door, "Are you sure you don't want to have someone with you? I wouldn't want you to pass out at the most inappropriate moment. You look like you are going to die."

Romano shot him a murderous look.

"Don't you have a job to go to?" he asked spiteful. Gilbert shrugged.

"I do." He said, no tone of resentment in his voice. "I work in an office, didn't I tell you?"

"An office?" Romano asked raising an eyebrow, "You?"

"Of course." Gilbert said smug. "In the army." He added, "Administration staff."

"You are kidding." Romano snorted.

"I have kind of vacation time right now." Gilbert explained, "But I will go back to work in a week or so. Therefore-!" He exclaimed with a grin, "I can stay with you all day long if you like!"

"_Che palle_. No job. Fucking great. Why don't you go to your girlfriend them?" Romano asked quite frustrated and eager to leave. "Eliza or something?"

"We are not dating." Gilbert said amused. "It's too early for that."

"That's big coming from you." Romano spat.

"She is my friend." Gilbert said, "Moreover, she is still going through her divorce's papers."

"I don't fucking care." Romano said honestly. He made a step to the door again, but he suddenly felt dizzy. "Fuck." He whispered and grabbed the door knob to not fall down. Gilbert was beside him in an instant. Romano tried to shove him away, but Gilbert just held him closer.

"You look like you haven't slept at all." Gilbert said suddenly sounding serious. Romano shot him a look.

"Let me go. Damn it."

"I will take you home." Gilbert stated then. "I don't have a driving license but I can drive. Your car is here, right?"

"Why don't you-!" Romano suddenly exclaimed angry, but then he calmed down and closed his eyes. "Yes, okay, what-the-fuck-ever."

Gilbert took Romano's car keys from the other's weak hands and led him out. Romano let him carry him to his car. He slipped in the passenger's seat without much of a complaint, and for once Gilbert remained completely silent for the rest of the ride, saving the few times he asked Romano for directions.

When they finally arrived to Romano's place, Romano was ready to really pass out. Gilbert put an arm under the other's armpit and slowly helped him walk home. It was in that moment that Romano started complaining, it was weak, half-hearted, but it helped him remain awake.

Because Romano seriously didn't want to sleep. He was afraid of the nightmares he was going to have.

"You are acting strange, Romano." Gilbert said worried, opening the door for both of them and carrying Romano to the nearest couch. "Should we go to the hospital?"

"Fuck hospitals." Romano stated. "Fuck everything."

"What happened?" Gilbert asked furrowing his eyebrows, "You seemed happy till yesterday…"

"Mind your own fucking business." Romano spat and laid down on the couch. "You know shit."

"You are so mature." Gilbert said with a roll of his eyes, "Do you need something to drink? Anything?"

"I need you out of here. Damn it!" Romano exclaimed turning red, "Out!"

"I would take that as a 'Thank you, darling, for taking care of me'." Gilbert said with a snort and sat down next to Romano. The younger man tried to kick him away, but Gilbert remained still.

"Oh, what's that?" Gilbert asked leaning down and taking the photo album Feliciano and Romano had looked through on Sunday from the floor. Romano moved his head up to see what Gilbert was talking about and suddenly sprang in a sitting position. "Hey!" Gilbert exclaimed when Romano grabbed the album from the other's hands and started flipping through the page with a crazy expression on his face.

"Oi! You okay?" Gilbert asked and stared at him with widened eyes. Romano finally stopped and stared at the last page of his photo album. Gilbert furrowed his eyebrows and tried to see which photo Romano was so interested in. It was a family photo, Gilbert recognized, but everybody seemed a little sad.

"This is the day my parents were buried." Romano exclaimed even if Gilbert hadn't asked anything. He pointed at the photo: "It's one of the few pictures where the whole family is gathered together."

Gilbert moved to see a little better and recognized a seventeen year old Romano sulking in the right margin of the picture. There were a lot of people there and Gilbert wondered how someone could remember all the people that had gathered together that day.

"You should sleep." Gilbert said then trying to pry the album from Romano's hands. "It's no time to look at these gloomy pictures."

Romano ignored him and suddenly, unexpectedly let out a sob. Gilbert was surprised at the sound but when he turned to look at Romano better, Romano looked as impassive as ever.

"This…" Romano said letting out a sad smile. He pointed at the far end of the picture, at a guy whose only half body was taken. Gilbert's eyes turned wide and looked at Romano again.

"Is that-!"

"It's Antonio." Romano said recognizing Antonio's face in the crowd. The twenty year old man in question wasn't looking at the camera, but at a point on his left. Romano was sure Antonio had not intention to appear in the picture; instead he looked like he wanted out of it. It was a little bit blurry, but Antonio's features were ironically clean.

"Did you know-!" Gilbert tried to ask, but Romano shot his head violently.

"It's not him." Romano said. "It's not."

"You need to sleep." Gilbert said then standing up and softly taking the album away. He pressed Romano's shoulder and made him lay down on the couch. Romano complied without much resistance. "I'll be here if you want me."

"Fuck you." Romano said instead.

"You are welcome." Gilbert said with a smile and left the living room to get to the kitchen. Romano closed his eyes but didn't sleep.

He finally understood why his body betrayed him in that way that day in the train station.

Why he hadn't look at that beautiful woman and he had set eyes on Antonio instead.

Unconsciously he had recognized him.

Romano had recognized the son of the man that had killed his parents. He had probably seen him at the funeral, he didn't remember because a long time had passed. His body did, though. It did, and Romano had looked at Antonio instead.

Then it decided it would be a nice touch to write a note to him, search him and fall in love with him.

Maybe that was why Romano mind decided it would be even nicer to pretend not to know. That nothing happened, that his grandfather had never remembered and that Romano had never seen that picture and searched for Antonio in that crowd.

But he had to be sure.

So when later that evening Antonio came in to check on him, Romano decided not to listen to the voice that told him to kick the other out his house and let him in instead. Gilbert, loyal as a puppy, had remained by his side all day long, ignoring his bitchiness and constant complaints.

Romano wondered how it was in the end possible someone to accept him as he was. Romano wouldn't stand himself for a minute. Gilbert did, and for the slightest of seconds, Romano loved him dearly. Antonio had too and Romano hated him for that.

Romano was lying in his bed when Antonio came in. The other sat down at his feet, massaging his tights as any normal and worried lover would do. Romano let him, sure that Antonio couldn't see him in the way he had snuggled up in his own covers.

"Are you feeling okay?" Antonio asked then. Romano hated him for sounding so worried and ignorant of what was going on. Romano wondered if he should pretend to be sick.

For a moment he wanted to just kiss Antonio and say: "Yes, I am fine."

But would it be the right thing to do?

"No." Romano said honestly, laconically, afraid. Antonio sat a little higher and tried to peek at Romano's face. Romano looked away.

"What's wrong?" Antonio asked feeling his forehead. "You don't have a fever." He diagnosed then. Romano snorted.

"I don't." He said.

"So?" Antonio asked. "What's wrong?"

Another moment of doubt from Romano's part.

"My grandfather called me yesterday night." Romano finally confessed. Antonio raised an eyebrow.

"Did he tell you something that upset you?"

"He always upsets me." Romano said with a snort, "But this time he told me a truth I can't ignore, and now I want to make sure it was all a lie."

"Please, Romano." Antonio said laughing a little, "Don't talk in riddles; you know I am not good at it."

"Very well…" Romano said and sat in a sitting position, looking at Antonio straight in the eyes. "The surname Vargas doesn't sound familiar to you, right?"

Antonio seemed confused.

"It's your surname." Antonio said. "Why?"

"But doesn't it ring any other bell?" Romano asked suddenly frustrated. Antonio seemed taken aback.

"Should it?"

"It very damn well should!" Romano exclaimed angry but then calmed down considerably. "Can you tell me something, Antonio?" Romano asked and Antonio raised an eyebrow. "What do your parents do for a living?"

"My mom is a tailor." Antonio said sounding really confused, "As you know, my father died in a car accident." A moment of silence, "He was a truck driver."

That hurt Romano like a bitch. He wondered if he should stop asking. It could still be a coincidence.

"Eleven years ago, right?" Romano asked. Antonio looked a little pained.

"Yes." Antonio confessed, "And it was kind of my fault too…" he continued then, his eyes un-focusing for a moment. Romano wanted him to shut up. "It was night. We had a fight before he left and I had so many things to tell him and I didn't think it over a lot when I called him that night. I wanted to make up with him but I ended up fighting with him all over again."

Romano looked down, his knuckles turning white by the force he was clutching the covers.

"And then your father got distracted by your call and couldn't turn the curve right." Romano finished up for him. Antonio looked up at him in surprise, but before he could say anything, Romano continued: "And there was another car there…" the tears came out before he could find the strength to stop them, "…and in that car…" he gulped, "…there were a couple. My father and my mother."

Antonio's eyes went wide.

"My grandfather told me that it was a man named Carriedo who killed my parents that night." Romano said, "I didn't want to fucking believe him, but now you are telling me this and I don't know what to say."

"Romano, I didn't know-!" Antonio exclaimed. He stopped, looked down. "Oh, the funeral."

"You remember the funeral?" Romano asked surprised. Antonio furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"I had totally forgotten." Antonio admitted, "But now… yeah… I remember…"

"My grandfather told me you and your mother attended my parents' funeral." Romano said suddenly calm, no matter how much he was crying.

"Was that you?" Antonio asked looking up and his eyes a little bit wet, "That boy that cried in silence? I remember wanting to tell him how sorry I was, that I didn't mean to. I-! Yes, now it makes sense… I wanted to find you again."

"W-what?" Romano asked between sobs. Antonio smiled a little, ignoring the tears streaming down his own face. "Oh, fuck. We look so fucking pathetic right now." Romano said with a snort.

"Yes." Antonio laughed, "Well… I understand now what I was searching for all this time. It wasn't a job, it wasn't my destiny or all that shit. It was simply you."

"Ta da." Romano said sarcastically. "Here I am."

"I am sorry." Antonio said. "If I had known…"

Romano chocked on a sob.

"I love you, Romano." Antonio said looking at him straight in the eyes, "I am sorry."

"I love you too." Romano said surprising even himself, "More than I want to in this fucking moment. But I can't stand to stay with you and know that you were the cause my parents died. The reason why I had to be an orphan as such a young age and sacrifice whatever dreams I had because I needed to take care of a stupid, crybaby of a brother that never thought I was worth it."

Silence.

"I understand." Antonio said. Romano sighed and whispered:

"We lasted more than we should have."

"You want me-!" Antonio suddenly exclaimed.

"Yes." Romano said and closed his eyes.

"Okay." Antonio said. "Of course."

"Okay then." Romano said, laid down and turned his back to Antonio. Antonio pretended it didn't hurt as much as it did, but he did remain still next to a sobbing Romano a little more than he should had.

He was angry and sad at the same time. He wanted to put up a fight, scream but he knew he wouldn't win the argument. Romano was right. Antonio could do nothing but leave.

"Tell Francis I am not coming to work anymore." Romano suddenly said before Antonio could open the door and leave. Antonio was taken aback by that.

"I thought I should leave town."

Romano snorted.

"I don't have enough strength to be that mean anymore." Romano said as if that made any sense, "You have a job, friends and a new apartment. I will find something else."

"You sure?"

"I fucking said so." Romano spat. Antonio nodded even if Romano couldn't see him and made to the door again. Romano though stopped him again:

"You know, I saw you kissing Feliciano that day in the car." Romano said. Antonio turned to look at him again. "You liked him more than me before, didn't you?"

Antonio unconsciously knew what Romano was trying to do. Antonio would have much prepared to break up with a big fight too if he could instead of parting ways so coldly. Nevertheless, he didn't rise up to the bait.

"Feliciano wasn't thinking clearly that day." Antonio said, "I am sorry you had to witness that."

"You are always sorry!" Romano exclaimed, "Bullshit. I remember clear enough how you fucking stared at him first. I am sure you fucking enjoyed it."

"Romano, I love you."

"He probably dumped you that day…" Romano continued from his spot in the bed, "…that's why you turned to me instead. You weren't searching for me. Bullshit."

"You never were my second choice." Antonio tried to say, feeling the anger built inside him. Romano was managing to make a mountain out of a molehill on purpose. He knew the game Romano was playing. He was trying to hurt less, find new reasons to break up. But as much as Antonio wanted the same, he preferred to go with a clear conscience, so he didn't shout back.

"You never were my second choice." He just repeated.

"Well, you were. Damn it." Romano suddenly said, hard. "You were my second choice."

"What?" Antonio exclaimed taken aback.

"I lied to you." Romano said, "The guy from that note was real, but he dumped me." Romano snorted, "I was so sad I turned to you instead."

That hurt Antonio. He didn't blame Romano for wanting to hurt him. He actually deserved it.

"I will tell Francis that you want to quit."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Yes, you do that." Romano whispered between sobs. Antonio finally left.

He was surprised to see Gilbert standing at the other side of the door. The two men exchanged glances, and if Gilbert was surprised to see Antonio cry so much, he didn't show it.

"You heard everything, right?" Antonio asked faking a smile. Gilbert remained impassive.

"About the note…" Gilbert suddenly said but Antonio raised a hand to stop him.

"I don't care. That guy was an idiot for dumping Romano." Antonio said, "Romano is precious."

Gilbert looked away and licked his lips.

"Listen, Romano-!" Gilbert exclaimed, "Well… he-!"

"I wish you were really dating." Antonio suddenly said. "Romano trusts you a lot, and I am sure you would never break his heart this way. You really are a friend to him."

"It wasn't your fault you had this in common." Gilbert said. "I am sure everything will turn out all right."

"Would you date someone who killed the ones you loved?" Antonio asked suddenly.

"You didn't exactly kill them." Gilbert deadpanned.

"If I didn't call my father that night, he probably would have still lived. Romano and Feliciano's parents too." Antonio said suddenly angry, "I blame myself every time the day my father died comes. It's only normal for Romano to blame me too."

"But you were so happy together!" Gilbert exclaimed frustrated, "I was so jealous of you! You don't deserve to-!"

"I am going home." Antonio cut him again, "Take care of him."

Gilbert watched him go, a walking wreck. He looked down and decided to barge into Romano's room to confront the other about what happened. When he stepped in, though, everything was silent and Gilbert wondered if Romano had finally fallen asleep. He made tentative steps to the bed, but when he was there he realized Romano was watching him.

"You eavesdropped." Romano said narrowing his lips. His eyes were red. Gilbert looked everywhere else but his eyes.

"You talk loudly." Gilbert said in defense.

"You are a bastard." Romano said, "Why didn't you just leave?"

"Why did you lie to him about the note?" Gilbert asked instead.

"What was the point of telling him the truth?" Romano asked viciously. Gilbert's lips turned into a pout. "Why didn't _you_ do it?" Romano asked then accusingly.

"I wanted to." Gilbert admitted. He sat down on the bed, Romano kicked him but it was a weak attempt.

"I am so unlucky." Romano said. "First I can't say no to my brother… if he wants me there, I will be there. If he wants me to write a note, I will write it, no matter how many misunderstandings may come up after that…"

"You didn't know." Gilbert said, "And, anyway, I enjoyed it a lot when I thought it was for me."

"In this moment I so wished it was you." Romano spat. Gilbert stared at him.

"And second…" Romano continued ignoring the other's look, "… I find out that my prince charming, my soul mate, the one I love and all that bullshit, it's just another bastard." Romano's tone was unbelievable, "No, not any bastard BUT the one who caused the accident in which my parents died. Great. Three cheers for sweet luck!"

"Your sarcasm is outstanding."

"Thanks, I practice a lot." Romano said and sniffed. Gilbert suddenly laid down next to him and Romano unconsciously scooted a little closer to him. Gilbert's heart skipped a beat but didn't say anything.

"You are not unlucky." Gilbert said then as Romano sobbed again into his pillow. "You have the awesome me by your side."

Romano let out a snort, and Gilbert thought it was nice to see he could make Romano feel just a tiny bit better.

"That just proves my point." Romano mumbled. Gilbert run a hand through the other's hair and stayed silent until he felt Romano falling finally asleep.

"I don't tell a lot of people this…" Gilbert suddenly whispered, "…but you are indeed awesome."

Gilbert leaned down and kissed the other's forehead before standing up to a sitting position. He wondered if he could do something. Maybe Elizabeta had an idea or Francis could come up with a plan.

He wanted to do something, anything, because Romano smiling was one hundred times more gorgeous and awesome than a sad and scowling one.


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you kidding me?"

To say that the voice was not really welcome in Antonio's ears would be an awfully big misunderstatement. In other circumstances Francis' voice, with that strange cadence in the way he pronounced the words, would even sound sensuous and pleasant. In that moment, though, Antonio found it plainly irritating. He decided not to answer when Francis sighed and once more asked:

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Minus the swearword, Antonio found Francis to be slightly repetitive.

He cuddled further into his covers and shut his eyes tightly, feigning a sleep Francis wouldn't buy. Francis' next groan was accompanied by an irritating click of tongue.

"If you are one of the famous passionate Spanish men they always talk about I am surprised you still breed."

Antonio didn't even flinch. Francis groaned again.

"I guess it makes sense in your head to go around telling the world you don't mind and that you know Romano was right to dump you and then pass the rest of your life in bed the next, but, seriously Antonio, you are quite mistaken. It makes no fucking sense."

"I am not getting out of here." Antonio mumbled against his pillow.

"Get out." Was the only thing Francis had to say to that.

"No." Antonio said covering himself up even more. Francis clicked his tongue again and then, unexpectedly (but not enough, if someone had to judge by the way Antonio clenched the sheets to his body) grabbed Antonio's covers and tried to pull them away.

"Get out!" Francis exclaimed. Antonio's lips turned into a pout and shut his eyes even more.

"No!"

"Don't be an emo-baby and face the world!" Francis tried again.

"No!"

"Damn you, Antonio!"

"I said no!"

Francis groaned again and finally let go of Antonio's sheets. He crossed his arms over his chest and kicked Antonio hard on the butt. The whimper the younger man emanated did nothing to improve his mood.

"Come on, Antonio." Francis said, "Okay, you have this terrible thing in common but…" he added sitting down on the floor. "… but it's not your fault. You have to realize this… you both have to realize this."

Antonio opened his eyes then and glanced at his blond friend. Francis looked exhausted, and Antonio knew it wasn't because of his vain attempts of getting him out of bed. Francis looked at him, and Antonio stared right back.

"Even if it's not my fault…" Antonio said, "…how can I blame Romano for not wanting to see me again?" He stood up in a sitting position and sighed, "Imagine what he sees in me now."

Francis didn't say anything for a while, but when Antonio was ready to cover himself up again he sighed once more:

"This is how you both think it should go." Francis said, "Indeed, to end things would be the more convenient way to deal with this. But how much should the past mess with the present when it happened so long ago neither of you is affected by it anymore?"

Antonio looked at his friend with a skeptic look on his face. Francis laughed at that and slowly, with the help of his hands, stood back up again.

"Come on, Antonio." Francis said, "Today we are not going to work."

Antonio was taken aback by that.

"We are not?"

"No." Francis said softly. "I can't go, Romano won't go, you are a wreck and Feliciano can't do everything on his own. Today the 'Corsica' remains closed."

"And where are we going?" Antonio asked more confused than ever. Francis smiled.

"It's a surprise."

It turned out that the surprise was no other but the local hospital. Antonio was completely flabbergasted when the bus stopped just before the gates of the clinic, but when he glanced at Francis, raising his eyebrows in question, Francis just motioned at him to follow him.

They remained silent for the rest of the way. Antonio followed Francis down white hallways and was surprised when all the nurses they met seemed to know Francis quite well. Antonio's mind would get to the wrong conclusions if in that moment Francis didn't suddenly stop and turned to face him.

Antonio looked around him and his eyes set on a door just before them. It was in that moment that Francis finally spoke again.

"You never met Jeanne, right?" he said. Antonio shook his head no, but he added:

"No, but you mentioned her a lot already in college. She was your girlfriend, right?"

"She still is." Francis said with a smile. "Everybody thinks that I don't believe in monogamy and many would say that she was the one to make me change my ways." He giggled, "I actually like monogamy, but she did save my life in a way."

"I don't understand, though…" Antonio said, "What does Jeanne has to do with anything?"

"She is behind this door." Francis said suddenly turning serious. "Some months ago I had a serious problem and I needed a blood transfusion. Jeanne offered and it turned out we have the same blood type. Everything went well for me, but Jeanne suffered from an infection afterwards."

"An infection?" Antonio repeated, actually alarmed.

"She turned out she has a rare disease and the transfusion triggered something inside her. I believe the doctor knew but didn't say anything."

"No doctor would do that!" Antonio exclaimed. Francis looked cynic.

"She is _burning_ for the inside, Antonio." He just said and then he sighed. "Well, let's go inside."

Francis opened the door, and Antonio shivered at how cold the room was. He looked around him and paused in his step when he noticed chestnut eyes looking up at them.

"Hi." The girl in the bed said with a kind smile and put down the book she was reading. Francis smiled brightly at her and in a swift movement stood by her side, her hand already in his. Antonio stared at the strange scene unfolding before him and felt as if he was looking at a famous representation in a museum. It was kind of intimidating.

"How do you feel today, Jeanne?" Francis said kneeling down beside her. Antonio suddenly felt uncomfortable and he finally realized where Francis went to every time he skipped work. For a moment, he wished he hadn't known.

"Like yesterday." She said, her voice kind and soft. "But you don't need to worry." She smiled and pointed at the book she had been reading. "See? I can read today!"

Antonio looked at the book Jeanne was holding and realized, with a strange pang of dread, it was a Bible.

"This is Antonio." Francis suddenly said, immediately changing conversation. Antonio smiled and his heart skipped a beat when the girl smiled widely at him.

"Oh, Francis had talked to me about you." She said and patted the bed, "Please, take a seat."

Antonio smiled again and did as told.

"Francis talks a lot about you too." Antonio said feeling he needed to say something. He checked the girl from head to toe, and even if Jeanne looked a little bit paler than any other human being, she was nonetheless in shape. He glanced at Francis, who looked sad when he thought Jeanne wasn't looking, and faced the girl again.

"I am sure he blames himself for this." She said with a smiled and motioned at her own body. "But he shouldn't. Nor should he blame the doctor." She added then.

Antonio would have asked more if Francis didn't change topic of conversation again.

"Jeanne…" he said, "…do you want something to drink? A cold iced tea perhaps?"

"That would be nice, thank you." Jeanne said. Francis immediately stood up and left the room. Antonio didn't feel angry at him for not asking if Antonio wanted anything as well. Alone with Jeanne, Antonio felt suddenly uncomfortable.

"It was my decision to give my blood to Francis." Jeanne said then breaking the ice once more. Antonio looked up at her again. "And it is God's will if things turned out this way."

"Are you dying?" Antonio asked then biting his tongue at his own straightforwardness. He wondered if Romano was right when he called him an oblivious bastard. Jeanne, though, seemed not to mind.

"It feels like I'm burning alive sometimes." Jeanne admitted, "But I know it's going to be over soon. I am just glad I helped Francis in any way I could."

Antonio suddenly felt her pale hand fascinating.

"I love him." Jeanne said and touched Antonio on the shoulder. His attention was back to her. "I have no regrets. I lived a wonderful life, doing what I wanted to do. This is what everyone should do." She added. "Live with no regrets and no what ifs because wondering how it would have been just makes things painful to bear."

"But what if you did something bad, though?" Antonio asked, "How could you live without regrets if-!"

"Francis told me about what happened to you." Jeanne said interrupting him. Her hand was on his in an instant and Antonio realized he had been on the verge of crying. "We are humans, Antonio. Everybody makes mistakes, but God made you meet each other." She continued, "Who is there to tell that it wasn't His way to make you realize you were meant to be?"

Antonio looked at her, and even if he was Catholic he still felt doubtful. Jeanne smiled brightly at him.

"We are humans." She repeated again, "It wasn't your fault your dad died."

Antonio felt that Jeanne looked more like a Goddess when she said so. In that moment Francis returned with the iced tea.

Three cans for the three of them.

Two hours later they were back waiting for the bus. Francis was unusually silent, and Antonio didn't blame him for wanting to stay a little bit alone with his own thoughts. Nevertheless, back in Jeanne's room he had realized something really important for both of them, and he wanted to let it out, so he said:

"Francis." He called to get the other attention, "It just happened."

"A coincidence?" Francis asked bitter.

"It is like when I called my dad that day…" Antonio continued looking down at his feet, "…I called him at the most inopportune moment without knowing what would happen. Things just unfolded after that."

Francis remained silent, but his lips quivered a little up. Antonio continued talking:

"Let's make a deal." He said with a smile. Francis raised an eyebrow. "You won't blame yourself for Jeanne, and I won't blame myself for my father. If you keep telling yourself you did something wrong, I will keep staying my whole life in bed mourning."

Francis laughed.

"It would be nice to have you out of the way sometimes." Francis said, his characteristically playful smirk back on his lips. Antonio pouted. "Okay, deal." Francis added.

Antonio felt a little bit better after that.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Romano hated Gilbert with his whole being. It was like the other had set up his mind to make his already unpleasant life even more awful. Romano would have preferred to stay in bed and search for a way to live without a job, love, friends and family for the rest of his life, if possible. He was sure he was on the edge of finding just the right solution to all of his problems when Gilbert barged in his room, car keys in his hands and a stupid grin plastered on his face.

Romano would have ignored him completely if it wasn't for the fact it was _his_ car keys Gilbert was so much showing to the world. Romano was on his feet in an instant.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Romano shouted and practically attacked Gilbert, going for that jugular and failing because Gilbert was so freaking tall. Gilbert stopped him with a wave of his hands. "Give them back!" Romano exclaimed then. "You are never driving my car again!"

"Your hiding spots are so predictable, Romano!" Gilbert exclaimed laughing annoyingly and kissing Romano on the cheek. That did the trick and the younger man stilled in his tracks, completely taken aback. Seeing Romano wasn't going to talk any time soon, Gilbert took his opportunity and added:

"Anyway, this time you are coming with me."

Romano practically snorted.

Gilbert pouted.

"You are segregated in this room for more than four days." Gilbert said, "Your brother is practically begging me to call someone for help. He said something about an exorcist."

"Feliciano can go fu-!"

"He is worried and so am I." Gilbert interrupted him serious. Romano snorted again. "We both agree that your decision of not seeing each other again was completely… mental."

"What does Feliciano know?" Romano asked with a tone of disgust in his face. "He doesn't know what Antonio did-!"

"Oh, he does." Gilbert said smug. Romano's eyes turned wide as saucers.

"What?"

"I told him." Gilbert added. "He took it more awesomely than you, I must add."

"You son of a bitch!" Romano exclaimed, "You are lying to me! Feliciano would never accept-!"

"Seriously, Romano." Gilbert said with a roll of his eyes, "He accepted your awful temper for instance. He accepted that Ludwig doesn't remember him, he accepted the fact he might never love him back and-!"

"I didn't quite catch that." Romano interrupted him, narrowing his eyes at him. "Who should love back who?"

"ANYWAY!" Gilbert exclaimed laughing nervously and grinning once more, "Elizabeta wants to meet you and we shouldn't keep that terrible man-woman waiting!"

"I don't want to see anybody!" Romano exclaimed and laid down on his bed again. "Tell her to go fuck herself and goodnight!" he shouted and covered himself up. Gilbert rolled his eyes up to the ceiling.

"She is going to come here if you don't follow me willingly."

"Bite me." Romano spat from under his covers.

"I will never drive your car again after this." Gilbert said after a moment of thought. "You have all rights to cut my tongue if I do."

That seemed to do the trick.

Half an hour later, Gilbert was driving down an alley directed to Elizabeta's house. Romano kept groaning through the whole ride and didn't stop even when they reached Gilbert's love interest's porch.

The door opened almost immediately, and Romano wasn't surprised when Elizabeta turned out to be gorgeous. Of course Gilbert would choose someone who would be too good for him. Nevertheless, Romano didn't have enough strength to flash a grin at her and to be likeable enough just to spite the albino. Elizabeta didn't seem to care if Romano looked more irritated than usual.

"Oh, he is so cute!" Elizabeta exclaimed motioning them to come in. Romano narrowed his eyes at her, but he soon forgot his anger at Elizabeta's comment when the older woman hit Gilbert on the chest. Romano felt happy after a long time of feeling apathetic.

"What took you so long?" Elizabeta asked with a pout. "I waited for you all day yesterday!"

"I didn't know how to approach him!" Gilbert exclaimed defending himself. Romano snorted.

"It's not my fault you are easy to kick out." Romano said. Elizabeta patted him on the back. Romano thought he heard his spine crack.

"I like you." Elizabeta said and then waved at the couches in front of them. "Have a seat. Do you want some coffee?"

"For me an espresso." Romano and Gilbert said in unison, massaging different parts of their bodies that Elizabeta had hit.

Later Romano was laughing his head off at the different anecdotes Elizabeta had to say about Gilbert. Gilbert looked more put off than embarrassed, but Elizabeta seemed to try to make him the more uncomfortable each story she told.

"Stop making fun of me!" Gilbert exclaimed at one point. "If you want to know, I told Romano all about your fixation with growing penises!"

Elizabeta seemed unfazed.

"Well, even if I don't have one, I am more a man than you ever will be! By the way, Romano, did I already tell the one where Gil-!" she started turning to an eager Romano again. Gilbert coughed loudly.

"SO!" He exclaimed, "Why don't you tell Romano what you do in your pitiful life?"

"That's so boring, Gilbert." Elizabeta said pouting.

"She is a nurse!" Gilbert continued ignoring her and stared at Romano straight in the eyes. Romano smiled at him, loving the way the other was trying to make them both forget what they were talking about. Romano decided that they had tortured Gilbert enough.

"A pretty nurse, I should add." Romano said with a flirty smile directed at her. Elizabeta blushed slightly and smiled.

"Thank you." She said. "I love my job, but sometimes I want to do something else." She added after a moment of silence, "I think I will write a book instead."

"A book?" Gilbert asked taken aback. "I hope it's not going to be another of those strange Japanese comic books where two-!"

"A real book, Gilbert." Elizabeta interrupted him with a frustrated twitch of her eyebrow. "A book about… nations." She added then melodramatically.

"Nations?" Romano asked surprised. "Like a history book?"

Elizabeta smiled smugly at him.

"No. I want to write about a bunch of characters that are the personification of nations."

Gilbert and Romano stared at her, confused. Elizabeta seemed happy about that and continued:

"I wanted to write about how two nations feel deeply in love. It is difficult, though, because they have a history of wars and doubtful alliances on their shoulders that made their people hate each other in the end." Elizabeta turned serious and looked at Romano again, "Nations must put their people first!" She said raising her index, "What make a nation are politics, economic, history and a lot of other things. Their personal feelings shouldn't interfere with those."

"Nations don't have feelings." Romano said matter-of-factly. Elizabeta waved at him nonchalantly.

"In my book they do." She said, "I like to think of those feelings as a nation's human part. Nations are nothing but land. Their flesh is the earth and their blood is the rivers." She added poetically and then smiled widely at Gilbert. "This phrase will be in the book."

"Of course." Gilbert said with a roll of his eyes.

"So did their human parts fell in love with each other?" Romano said looking down at his empty mug. Elizabeta smiled.

"Yes." She said, "But their history it's too tainted by betrayal. A king was directly or indirectly the cause of the other's king's fall, that kind of stuff. What should a nation do but sacrifice his human part for the best of its people? This too will be in the book." Elizabeta add with a vein of pride in her voice.

Romano remained silent.

"It's a sad story." He commented. Elizabeta nodded.

"It's just a story." She said. "But I would like to think that if they were humans they could live their love freely."

"Even with all the bloody history behind them?" Romano asked cautious. Elizabeta shrugged.

"I think people shouldn't hate each other because of their past." Elizabeta said. "We went through a lot and hate will just breed more hate. Can't we be understanding and respect each other? It's okay to remember the past, it's useful even, but should we let it affect our future in such a way?"

"Tell me, Elizabeta, it's that going to be in the book too?" Gilbert asked sarcastically. Elizabeta shrugged.

"Maybe. I am thinking about it." Elizabeta admitted.

"A love story." Gilbert said then, "Go figures."

"Love is not easy for a nation, though, right?" Romano added a little bit sarcastic.

"Maybe." Elizabeta said, "But you are not a nation, are you?"

Romano was taken aback by that.

"No, I am not."

"What a bunch of bullshit." Gilbert said and drank the last drop of coffee. "Do you have some beer in this house? I am really in need of a serious drink."

"We were having a _serious_ conversation." Elizabeta said irritated. Gilbert shrugged and grinned:

"In my opinion, your book will be stupid and boring if you don't write about a really awesome nation." Gilbert said. Elizabeta's eyes twitched.

"Like?" Elizabeta sniffed, "I am ready to hear your suggestion, oh mighty Gilbert." She added sarcastically.

"You could write about Prussia for instance." Gilbert said. "It has an awesome history."

"It's not even in the map!" Elizabeta exclaimed. Gilbert just shrugged.

"It was awesome all the same." He said, "Hey, when are you going to bring me that beer?"

Romano swore they heard the hit even in China.

Twenty minutes later Romano was driving home with a sore Gilbert by his side. He felt in a relatively good mood and he had to thank Gilbert's constant whimpers for that. He wondered if Antonio was right when he said Romano could be a little sadistic sometimes.

"That awful woman!" Gilbert was complaining. "Look at the size of this bruise! It's never going to go away!"

"You are such a sissy." Romano commented.

"I am not the one who slept with a man here." Gilbert said. Romano snorted. "Should we go to the doctor?" Gilbert asked then inspecting another bruise on his arm.

"It's going to heal." Romano said. Gilbert groaned.

"She is abusive." Gilbert continued, "And that idea for a book was completely stupid."

"I agree on that." Romano said, his eyes on the road, "Writing about personifications of nations… that's just shit."

"Exactly." Gilbert said.

"But I guess…" Romano continued, talking more to himself than to Gilbert, "… to love needs sometime to forgive… I… shit."

Gilbert preferred to stay silent as Romano seemed so lost in thought he wouldn't have heard his comments anyway.

"I will tell him." Romano suddenly said taking Gilbert totally aback.

"Who?" He asked raising a white eyebrow. Romano finally looked at him.

"Mind your own fucking business, bastard." Romano snapped, irritated. "Do you want another bruise?"

"No, thanks." Gilbert sniffed and faced the window. Romano felt like smiling.


	19. Chapter 19

It was a long way to where Romano wanted to go and in any other circumstances than this, he would have let his laziness take over and stayed all day long in bed instead. Nevertheless he had made a promise to himself, a promise he would tell him, so he wakes up with a groan, tried to be as stealthy as he could so he won't wake up Feliciano or Gilbert (who seemed to like their apartment more than his own) and left.

For some reason or another he didn't take the car. He opted for the underground train instead, where at that hour of the morning there is few people waiting like he did, yawning, swearing under their breath and looking terribly sleep-deprived. Romano knew he had their same exact faces, he is suddenly aware that he used to have it before he met Antonio as well. Then Antonio had barged into his life, and Romano had to admit that, even if he was the most unlucky guy on Earth, even if nothing went right for him, meeting Antonio had been the luckiest day of his life.

Or maybe, he should rephrase it, re-meeting him had been the luckiest day of his life, because when they glanced at each other, thus acknowledging each other's existence, eleven years ago had been under very mournful circumstances and fuck him if he is going to associate Antonio with that.

Matter of fact, he won't. Never. Antonio made have played a role, but it's okay. Romano can forgive, and don't mind Feliciano saying Romano was vengeful and always bitter. He was, but not when Antonio was concerned. Not when they have so few years to live together, a human lifetime Romano wanted to spend with Antonio and nobody else. Romano had gone mental for being so sappy, but he blamed his sleep-deprivation for that. Anyway, no one in the train was paying attention to him, so he could go for happy to serious to having an idiotic smile on his face as he pleased.

Okay, and that's thanks to Antonio too, he supposed, because first he would have minded if too many emotions showed on his face, now he didn't. Romano would prefer to cut his own throat than to admit it, but maybe he kind of liked how Antonio could read him so easily. (Calling him cute when he was red like a ladybug in heat didn't count… maybe just sometimes).

For all those reasons, if he made sense, because Romano didn't think he made sense (and thanks his two hours of sleep thinking what he wanted to say over and over for that). For those reasons and more, Romano woke up early to pay a visit to his Grandfather.

To tell him.

His Grandfather was surprised to see him. Maybe he wasn't surprised to see him per se, it was really early in the morning, after all, and the Vargas were known to be late risers. When Romano pressed his grandpa's doorbell, he was sure he had been the first Vargas in the history of forever to willingly get out of bed so early. He should win a medal for that.

A medal, a Nobel price and maybe a free ticket to Rome, with five overnights in a luxurious hotel included.

Romano was so anxious, he really didn't know what he was saying anymore. Don't mind him. Damn it.

"Romano?" the groggy voice of his grandfather would have made Romano laugh his head off if it had been, as previously stated, any other circumstance than that.

"Yes, it's me."

The older Vargas scratched his head and opened his door wider to let him in. Romano barged in, a tornado of feelings, a bomb of words ready to explode.

"Coffee?" the older Vargas asked, "Did something happen?"

"Yes." Romano said. "I mean, yes to coffee." A moment of silence, "And yes, something did happen."

That seemed to wake his grandfather for good. The older man's eyes turned worried and he stopped mid track to his way to the kitchen.

"Is Feliciano alright?" His grandpa asked and then checked Romano out, "You seem good."

"Thanks for thinking of me first. Feliciano is fine." Romano said sarcastically and then sat down on the couch. His grandfather rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"Did your ex called you to complain about me?" His grandfather said then, "It's not my fault the other girl was much cuter and-!"

"I don't care." Romano cut him. "I wanted to talk about-!"

And then that was it. The bomb of words ready to explode ended up speechless. Romano stared at his grandfather, then looked down, blushed, felt completely out of place. They should be giving him a medal for being the worst bomb of words ready to explode in the history of forever.

Nevertheless, it's his grandfather that broke the ice.

"It's about Antonio, right?"

Romano looked up at him in surprise. The older Vargas sighed loudly and sat heavily down next to his older grandchild. Romano let him and suddenly felt small and in need of a hug as he had been more than ten years before. The arm of the older man around his shoulder is comforting.

"I heard you dumped him." His grandfather said, "Because of what happened to your parents."

"I did." Romano admitted in the end, "But I changed my mind."

Another sigh from his grandfather's part.

"I thought you would."

Romano's eyes were on him on an instant.

"What?"

"Oh, well." His grandfather said sheepishly, "If a Vargas falls in love it's forever, you know." The older man said and laughed. Romano pouted.

"I went through hell, bastard." Romano spat, "I was happy and then you dropped the bomb and I didn't know what to fucking do anymore!"

His grandfather's eyes turned suddenly soft, and Romano was left speechless again.

"Probably Antonio went through worse." The older Vargas said, "Reliving all that, having the fact he broke your heart as well as a consequence. He looked quite of stupid when I saw him in the ice-cream parlor that once, but it was clear that he is a good man after all."

"He is." Romano said laconically.

"As it was clear…" his grandfather continued, "…how much he had changed you too."

"I am the same idiot as I always was."

"You realized that you are indeed a happy person." His grandfather said with a smile. Romano looked at him skeptical. "You found a job." The older man said, "Feliciano told me you finally made some kind of amends, you found friends… yeah… Feliciano told me about that Gilbert guy. You should beat him up more often. He seemed like the stalker-ish guy."

"I will." Romano said with a smile. His grandfather pulled him closer and laughed before turning serious again.

"You need to know the whole truth before making a decision, Romano." His grandfather said, "I lived long enough to know that these kind of secrets, if stored for long, will just end up hurting more. Aren't you a little bit gladder to have known now than later?"

"Actually…" Romano started wanted to prove his grandfather wrong for once, but he said, honest. "Yes."

"Have you told Antonio?"

"No." Romano said with a sigh, "Actually… I am not so sure yet."

His grandfather didn't reply to that, so Romano continued.

"I wanted to tell you I love him." Romano said, "That I decided he was the one I want, that I don't care if you hate me for loving my parent's indirect killer. Should I call him that?"

"Antonio is fine." The older Vargas said with soft smile.

"But I don't know how much I truly love him." Romano admitted then, "I sometimes wonder if it's all just a fucking illusion." He said, "I saw him in a train the first time, and then out of boredom, I guess, I wrote a note on that stupid notice board in the Corsica. What if Antonio and Francis had never been friends? I probably wouldn't have met him ever again. What if just felt a little bit of interest at the turn of the events and confused it with love?"

"Romano, you are doing it again."

"What?" Romano asked a little peeved. His grandfather rolled his eyes again.

"Doubting yourself." The older man said, "Doubting everyone. Like me, for example." He added before Romano could say anything. "You doubt I love you and that I put Feliciano first, and here I am trying to solve your problems together. I am sure you doubt that Gilbert's friendship sometimes, and now you doubt your own feelings."

"But what if it's true?" Romano asked. "What if I didn't see him on the train that day? Would I have-!"

"That reminds me!" His grandfather exclaimed suddenly, "Do you know how your grandmother and I met?"

"No, but-!" Romano exclaimed. His grandfather laughed:

"It was during the War. She had forgotten her hat on a bench in the train station. I had seen her, of course, and I tried to give her hat back but it was too late, she was already lost in the crowd. I put notes all over the place, saying that a beautiful woman with brown auburn hair and gorgeous eyes had lost her hat and that I had it."

Romano listened to him, and suddenly his grandfather looked at him with a grin.

"She never answered, but one day, after the War ended, I saw her again sitting at the same bench where I first seen her. I ran to her and she looked at me, surprised, and I told her I had her hat. She opened her purse and took one of the notes I wrote long before out and she said…" he coughed, tried to do a good personification, "You are so stupid. You could have at least written an address or something! How I was supposed to find you?"

His grandfather laughed, and Romano suddenly felt like laughing with him.

"We married five months later." His grandfather ended his story. Another pause: "It's like there is a big notice board we can't see, where each of us write a message on it that goes like this: I am searching for my soulmate. A big notice board we hope the other would one day see."

"What a stupid idea." Romano commented. The older man laughed:

"Your grandmother said the same thing." He said and grinned, "But she fell in love with me all the same."

Romano smiled.

That same morning, Antonio went to work with the immense wanting to do just that. Working. It would do wonders to his devastated mind, and after all it always made him feel a little bit better, strangely enough, to have an apron on and smile at customers. Francis, though, had completely different plans for him.

He returned back from the back room with a cake, and ceremoniously gave it to an oblivious Antonio, who stared at the white box as if expecting it to grow a head.

"What's this?"

"It's not your birthday." Francis said, "We still deliver cakes, remember?"

"One cake?" Antonio asked.

"One customer." Francis said shrugging.

"I have no car. Romano-!"

"Take the train." Francis said, "Come on. It's not going to take long and you should feel grateful for the money we receive from these deliveries."

"But." Antonio tried again.

"No buts, go." Francis said final and turned his back to him. Antonio sighed, put the cake on a table to take his apron off, and turned to leave. "The cake!" Francis exclaimed somewhere on the back. Antonio oh-ed and took the cake with him. It was heavy and Antonio wondered if it was a cake at all or it was just a way to kick him out from the parlor. The smell of chocolate, though, made him reconsider Francis' evil mind.

He felt a little bit ridiculous walking around with a big box like that, and taking the train with such a bother was really exhausting, but Antonio did it and he was thankful when he managed to get to his customer without embarrassing incidents on the way.

He then returned back to the train station and waited for his train back. The doors slid open and then two things caught his eyes. First, coming out of the train was that gorgeous supermodel that had participated in "Dancing with the Stars" some seasons before. He checked her out from head to toe, from the blond hair to the well sculpted body until he decided it wasn't her. It couldn't be because the supermodel in question lived on the other side of the country. Second, when he entered he saw a pair of eyes he knew too well staring surprised at him.

"Ah…"

"Romano?" Antonio asked, his heart beating a little faster than usual. The other hazel eyes looked at him, surprised, shocked, immensely gorgeous. The younger man was leaning against the closed door and he didn't move from there when Antonio got in the train. Nevertheless, he wasn't making any sign of wanting to flee him.

Antonio was glad about that.

"I was…" Romano started, then furrowed his eyebrows. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"I am." Antonio said, "I just delivered a cake."

"Is that stupid thing still on?" Romano asked with a pout, "Francis never paid me the gasoline."

"I think he will soon." Antonio said. They stared at each other for a long moment and then, suddenly, unexpectedly, Romano laughed. To say Antonio was shocked would be an understatement. Nevertheless, he had no chance to ask because Romano kept laughing and laughing, not caring about the strange looks they were receiving for the other passengers. Antonio thought Romano looked handsome like that, but he couldn't refrain from wondering if the other had finally lost it.

"Err… Romano?" Antonio asked leaning closer to the other. Romano finally stood in a standing position and moved over to where Antonio was.

"Did you see the supermodel before?" Romano asked then still smiling widely, "Gorgeous, wasn't she?"

Antonio furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah… I guess…why?"

"I felt nothing." Romano said, he looked amused. Antonio wondered if he should call a doctor. "I just kept thinking about you."

"W-what?"

"I said, I felt nothing. Not even a tiny bit of lust."

Antonio was totally taken aback. Romano was smiling and blushing, and Antonio swore Romano had never smiled like that for _so long_. It was making him feel alive again.

Then Romano's words echoed in his mind again and it was Antonio's time to blush.

"You thought about me?"

"Yes, idiot." Romano said, "I always think about you." He added with a soft smile, "I am sorry for what happened the other day." He continued almost in a whisper. Antonio's heart skipped a beat. He gulped, tried to find the right words but there was just that stupid hope trying to find a way out.

"You don't hate me?"

"No." Romano said. A shrug and leaned closer to the other ear. "I love you." He whispered, and then: "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." He stated, coming closer each time he said it. "You see? How damn frustrating it is? Don't wonder why I couldn't stand you that night when you kept repeating that to me."

Antonio was blinking furiously. He couldn't understand what was going on, damn Romano's mood swings, and he was even more shocked when, in that crowed train, Romano suddenly moved and kissed him on the lips.

"I lied." Romano said breaking the kiss. Antonio wasn't sure if he was dreaming or if Romano just got mad all of a sudden. He didn't mind either way, though. "The last time we met, I said something really stupid and I am sorry. I hurt you."

"What? How?" Antonio asked too dizzy to think properly.

"I said you were my second choice." Romano said, actually looking guilty. "You weren't."

"Are you talking about the guy who dumped you? The guy you wrote a note to?"

Romano shrugged.

"It was a lie. A pathetic lie. He doesn't exist." Romano said. Suddenly they had to get off, and Romano moved first, getting through the doors in a second. Antonio was still too surprised to think clearly. It took him a while to react and when he finally moved his eyes up to look at Romano, the other was already on the other side.

Romano looked at him, and Antonio suddenly, unexpectedly, had a sense of déjà vu.

_Saw you one week ago as you stepped out of the train. You have too beautiful eyes… for a man. The guy with the strange curl on one side._

Antonio managed to get out of the train a second before the doors could slide close again.

"Are you an idiot?" Romano asked turning back to his old, scowling self, "The doors could have crushed you! Why did it take you so long to get out?"

"I was just blinded by your eyes." Antonio said.

Someone should give him a medal, a Nobel price and maybe a free ticket to Rome, with five overnights in a luxurious hotel included, for being so forgetful and oblivious. Antonio knew he was on the verge of realizing something important, he knew he had discovered something, the most important discovery in the history of forever in that second between getting out and stepping on the side Romano was standing; only… he couldn't remember what.

It was there and then it was gone.

Oh well.

Probably it wasn't important.

"My eyes." Romano stated, "You were staring at my eyes instead of watching were you were going?"

Antonio shrugged and then smiled fondly at him.

"I am really surprised." Antonio admitted, "You are forgiving me. Are you sure you want me in your life?"

Romano sniffed.

"Do you doubt my feelings?" Romano asked, "Because if you do I will go back and try to get that supermodel's number. I don't mind."

"You will never find her." Antonio said, feeling tipsy without having drunk a drop of alcohol.

"I would never search for her in the first place, bastard." Romano said annoyed. "I am human too, you know?" He added later, "I do make mistakes."

"We are humans." Antonio repeated, and then leaned down to kiss Romano on the lips. Romano would never admit he wanted him to continue kissing him like that, but there were people watching and Romano was embarrassed.

So he pushed Antonio away, because apparently Romano doing it was okay, but if Antonio did it, it was suddenly a big no-no.

Romano's double standards and mood swings.

Oh well.

Antonio guessed he could live with those. He didn't want to waste his second chances.

**The end **

**A.N. Yes, my friends, this is the end. (Even if I will write an epilogue sooner or later). I liked so much writing this story and I am so thankful for all the reviews, the favs, the love you gave to me! Thank you so much guys, for taking your time reading this story, and being always there! Thank you for all who think that I don't need to change anything in my writing style, because you love it as it is. Thank you! :) **


End file.
